Pasion Irresistible
by DanGrint
Summary: Trata de las aventuras que viven dia con dia Harry , Hermione y Ron, en Hogwarts no solo se va a estudiar y aprender, tambien suceden cosas inesperadas: Hay desamor, peleas entre amigos y enemigos, sex...Draco!
1. Privet Drive

**♥ Pasión Irresistible ♥**

**1er Cap. PRIVET DRIVE**

**Harry, Harry, ¡¡¡HARRY! Abre la maldita puerta- le decía la amenazadora voz de la Tía Petunia.**

**Un chico de unos ojos hermosos color verde, delgado y melena rebelde negro azabache caminaba por el pasillo de la casa de aquel pequeño pueblo, donde nunca sucedía nada fuera de lo normal, ningún incidente sobrenatural, como solía llamar el odioso Tío Vernon, se acercó a abrir la puerta, a Harry lo no importaba ni mucho menos le hacia emoción abrir la puerta, si alguien se acercaba a la puerta del numero 4 de Privet Drive, era para llevar correspondencia o era la persona mas arrogante y asquerosa que Harry podía conocer, bueno, haciendo una excepción total por sus tíos y primo; la persona mas repugnante, Tía Marge, hermana de su tío, pero no, aquella vez no tuvo que soportar sus insultos hacia sus padres y él.**

**Era el cartero, le entregó unas cuantas cartas de la empresa de Tío Vernon, donde le comentaba sobre los autos nuevos y lujosos que llegaron; y otras cuantas de las famosas recetas de Tía Petunia, que con tanto gozo le preparara a su regordete Dudders.**

**Había una enorme lechuza dorada como unas cuantas motitas cafés a su alrededor posada en la camioneta de los Dursley, en cuanto Harry dio unos pasos y el cartero se alejó, la lechuza se acercó a Harry y le entregó un sobre sellado por una figura color escarlata, por delante llevaba un escudo divido por cuatro animales.**

**No sabia como reaccionar antes aquello, así que solamente la aceptó, todo era muy extraño. Cerró la puerta y abrió aquel sobre misterioso, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo por completo éste se desplegó con un estallido y se convirtió en una carta que hablaba:**

**▬ Querido Sr. Potter:**

**Me alegra comentarle que desde hace 11 años usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, donde las extraordinarias e increíbles personas aprendieron todo y los hizo crecer como grandes magos, sus padres: Lilian Evans y James Potter.**

**Atte: Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall****  
****Subdirectora**

**Al escuchar la explosión los Dursley rápidamente se dirigieron al recibidor de la casa, Tia Petunia ahogó un grito tras escuchar la noticia.**

**▬ Dijimos que íbamos a poner fin a todo esto- bociferó totalmente enfurecido Tío Vernon.**

**  
****A Dudley sin importarle siguió en el comedor atiborrandose como un cerdo hambriento.**

**▬ No entiendo. Todo esto es...como magia- por un momento vaciló Harry, ya que tal cosa le causaba gracias, pero a la vez le asustaba.**

**▬ No seas estúpido, la magia NO EXISTE- comentó rabioso y lleno de ira su tío.**

**▬ Pero, pero... que fue todo eso- preguntó entrecortado y extrañado el joven.**

**Tras comentar dichas palabras, un extraño atrevesó la puerta como por arte de magia, Tía Petunia gritó y comenzó a chillar por lo que sucedía, mientras Tío Vernon solo enfurecía mas y mas que su regordeta cara solo lograba ponerse mas roja como tomate y parecía un toro recién arriado.**

**▬ Buenas noches- saludó el hombre que media mas de 2 metros, era tan gran que tuvo dificultad al entrar por esa puerta.- Lamento por el incidente, lo arreglaré. Dijo unas palabras en voz baja y apuntando con su sombrilla y de su punta salieron unas cuantas chispas color rojo intenso y de inmediato se reparó la entrada.**

**Harry solo veía asombrado y quejo con la boca entreabierta.**

**▬ Qu, qui...- tragó saliva Tío Vernon y tomo valentía- Quien es usted- preguntó Dursley.**

**▬ Ahhh...pues...mmm...- balbuceaba el hombre que acababa de llegar, que estaba viendo a su alrededor.- Soy Rebeus Hagrid, dueño de las llaves del castillo Hogwarts y Guardián del Bosque Prohibido y sus terrenos.- comentó con singular alegría.- Vengo a buscar al Sr. Potter.**

**▬ A quien? ¿ Cual Sr. Potter ni que 8 1/4, que busca y hace en mi casa- exclamó enfurecido Tío Vernon, mientras que la Sra Dursley no decía nada y se encogía en un rincón tímida, pero enojada.**

**▬ A Harry Potter, a nuestro querido Harry- contestó Abrid emocionado.**

**▬ Y usted...-tragó saliva Harry y se acercó al hombre y tomó aire- ahhh, porque me conoce? y eso...si aquello, aquello que habló- en realidad Harry no sabia por donde empezar por lo confundido que estaba.**

**▬ Vociferador- interrumpió Hagrid**

**▬ Que- dijo Harry.**

**▬ Se llaman vociferadores, si no los abres, ellos solos se aseguran que recibas la información- se detuvo el hombre a explicarle.- Ahhh! Y por lo que veo tu eres ¡HARRY POTTER, gracias a dios que estas bien, cuantas has crecido, aunque estas un poco flacucho, pero no te preocupes uno días en mi cabaña y por lo menos te crecerá la barriga, je.**

**Sí como a tu primo, que por lo visto es el que se ha llevado el premio gordo. Solo le haría falta una cola y un par de orejas y seria el cerdo ideal.**

**▬ Le prohíbo determinantemente que hable así de mi familia, de mi dudders en mi casa, fenómeno.- le advirtió Tío Vernon al amable hombre.**

**▬ Como sabe mi nombre señor- preguntó Harry intrigado.**

**▬ Por Dios Harry, todo mundo te conoce en el mundo mágico.**

**▬ Pero...porqué, un momento no entiendo, es que...pero...mágico?**

**▬ Así es Harry en realidad tu no perteneces al mundo muggle- explicaba Hagrid intrigado por la duda del joven.**

**▬ Muggle- preguntó Harry, ahora de plano sin entender.**

**▬Sí, gente no mágica. Harry, eres un mago- dijo Hagrid con tal emoción.**

**▬ Pero... yo solo soy...Harry, sí solo Harry.**

**▬ No Harry, tu eres un mago, igual que tu padre y tu madre- y quedó en silencio el hombre y suspiró con tristeza.- Dumbledore el mejor mago del mundo les enseñó, así como ahora lo hará contigo.**

**▬ Y yo le digo que ningún maldito loco se llevará a este mocoso a ningún lado y le enseñe toda esa porquería de locos- protestó Tío Vernon indignado y con semejantes gritos.**

**▬ Le prohíbo MUGGLE que nadie, y menos usted insulte a Albus Dumbledore en mi presencia.**

**▬ Así que mis padres son...bueno eran magos- comentó Harry sorprendido.**

**▬ Sí, pero solamente yo sabía lo que era. Una MONSTROCIDAD...una- balbuceo Ti Petunia con tanta rabia u con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras se acercaba caminando.- Mis padres estaban tan emocionados y orgullosos de tener una bruja en la casa. Así que cuando aquel maniático mató a tus padres, por desgracia tuvimos que adoptarte... y aquí estas, así que cuando llegaste a esta casa juramos nunca mas íbamos a hablar de esa cosa y su porquería de esposo que tenía.**

**▬ ¡¡¡No hables así de mis padres como si fueran animales!. Y porque todo este tiempo me estuvieron mintiendo- Harry pedía una explicación enojado y con gritos, el dolió escuchar esas palabras que hablaban tan mal de sus padres que comenzó a llorar. De pronto la casa comenzó a sacudirse, como un temblor, pero después de unos segundos se calmó. Harry no sabía lo que acaba de suceder. Y se quedaron callados.**

**Hagrid decidió romper el silencio incomodo.**

**▬ Lo ves Harry, eres un extraordinario mago, igual que tus padres, vamos yo te explicare todo cuando lleguemos al Callejón Diagon y compres tu material.**

**▬ Nadie se lleva al muchacho a ese lugar a que le enseñen estupideces de magia- comentó el Tío Vernon asustado, pero furioso.**

**▬ Ah, sí? Y quien me lo va a impedir? No creo que un muggle como tu- amenazó Hagrid con tu sombrilla.**

**▬ Pero...tu...te lo advierto muchacho...**

**▬ Que pasa Dursley- preguntó el hombre del mundo mágico.**

**▬ Tú decides Harry, saber la verdad y saber de tu mundo o quedarte aquí con los muggles- habló Hagrid.**

**Harry por un momento dudo, pero pensó que era momento de ir a donde en verdad pertenecía, a donde fuera que fuera el lugar, pero conocerlo y descubrir la verdad de su persona. Tomó la chaqueta y corrió tras Hagrid y cerró la puerta.**


	2. ¿ Bruja ?

**2do Cap. ¿ BRUJA?**

**Hacía una tarde soleada en Londres como muchas otras, un matrimonio muggle platicaba en el parque de un pequeño pueblo, la Sra. una excelente persona y ama de casa escuchaba atenta a su esposo que le platicaba a su mujer como le habia ido en su trabajo, él un conocido destista.**

**Al paso de unos minutos dicidieron que era momento de ir por su hija al colegio.**

**▬ Mi amor- dijo su mujer preocupada**

**▬ Sí, cariño- contestó su marido**

**▬ No sé, pero algo...- por un momento baciló la mujer- Hay algo...no se por donde empezar, es que estan dificil y espero no te enojes-siguió la Sra.- Es que...que...nuestra hija, ya sabes, algo pasa con ella.**

**El señor observaba atento y escuchaba cada una de las palabras de su mujer que con tanto trabajo le contaba.**

**▬ Sí, lo sé- interrumpió éste.- Es una excelente persona y extraordinaria alumna, pero hay algo mas en ella que no le conocemos aún.**

**▬ Además con todos aquellos incidentes- siguió la Sra.**

**▬ Y en la forma extraña de como se comporta aveces y lo que ha pasado- tomó aire el Sr.- Todo lo hace...como si fuera...**

**▬ ¡MAGIA- dijeron en voz baja casi sin aire y al unísono.**

**▬ Es una niña especial y con Dones que alguien decidió que los tuviera, no mas bien nació con ellos, pero es como si perteneciera a otro lugar...- le intrigó mucho su propio comentario al Sr.**

**Llegaron al colegio y esperaron afuera.**

**▬ ¡Mami, Papi- saludó muy contenta una hermosa niña, como de 1.50 cm de altura, con una preciosa cabellera rubia con reflejos y tramos rojizos, y definidos rizos; ojos claro y unos labios pequeños, pero carnosos, delgada y una increíble dentadura blanca.**

**▬ Mi vida, como estas- preguntaron los padres de la tierna y simpatica niña.**

**▬ Muy bien, gracias.- respondió ella.**

**Unas cuantas niñas se hallaban jugando y al ver pasar a la tierna niña comenzaron a burlarse de ella.**

**¡ Hermione Granger es una extraña- le cantaban una canción en tono de burla.**

**¡Hermione Granger es una extraña!****  
****¡Es una rara, no parece de la tierra!**

**¡Habita de otro planeta!**

**¡O mas bien porque es una bruja!**

**▬ �¡Ja, ja, ja- rieron todas las niñas.**

**▬ Sí, tienes razón Miranda, Hermione Granger es una bruja.- contestó su compañera, para luego reir.**

**Hermione solo miraba desconcertada al grupo de niñas, no entendía porque se comportaban así con ella, nunca les habia heco nada. Hermione se quedó parada mirando a sus compañeras del colegio muy afligida, pero con mirada retadora; las otras niñas se fueron del lugar asuatadas de como las miraba Granger.**

**A Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, los cerró lentamente; se mordía el labio de lado para evitar llorar, por unos segundos los mantuvo cerrados. Miranda soltó un grito y se agarró la cabeza, sentía una presión extraña, de pronto se dejó caer al suelo y su amiga enseguida se arrodilló a su lado.**

**Miranda miró a Hermione, en cuanto Hermione abrió los ojos cristalinos, le rodó una lágrima por su mejilla; Miranda se cubría la cabeza con las manos, no entendía lo que sucedia, de pronto se le vio triste, tras unos segundos sus ojos se empaparon y comenzó a llorar.**

**▬ Lo sentimos Granger, no fue nuestra intensión hacerte sentir mal, no nos imaginabamos el como te haciamos sentir- se disculpó Miranda con Hermione, su amiga la miraba muy extrañada.**

**▬ Jamas te diremos...Bru-ja.- dijo la amiga de Miranda, que seguía llorando, no tuvo de otra que tambien disculparse.**

**▬ No me molesta que lo digan, si no el como se comportan conmigo- respondió para luego dar media vuelta y dirijirse con sus padres.- Ademas no me avergonzaria de serlo. Miranda y compañía fruncieron el entrecejo por la actitud de la chica.**

**▬ Siento mucho que te dejaramos solo y no te apoyaramos, pero era mejor que arreglaras de una vez por todas este problema con las niñas- se disculó su madre.**

**▬ No re preocupes Ma'. contestó sin darle importancia**

**▬ Dime hija¿ de que no te avergonzarias de serlo- preguntó el Sr. Granger extrañado.**

**▬ Pues... no se...de-ser...Bruja- contestó entrecortado, pero al final decidida de su respuesta-. Sí, no me molestaria ser bruja, al contrario seria muy divertido y estaria orgullosa de serlo.**

**▬ De que hablas- preguntó intrigada la madre.**

**Llegaron a su casa, su padre estacionó el auto en el garage y bajaron.**

**▬ No lo sé mam�, hay días que me siento muy extraña y hago cosas que otros niños no suelen hacer, hay veces que siento que no pertenezco a este mundo, suena gracioso, pero siento que deberia estar con alguien mas; aunque yo se que soy de aquí, pero siento que debo hacer algo mas.- explicó Hermione confusa, un poco triste, pero a la vez con firmesa y segura de lo que decía.**

**▬ Todo es cuestion de tiempo bebe, ten calma y lo sabremos- la consoló se adorable padre.**

**▬ Sí, lo sé- contestó Hermione- Por ejemplo todas esos libros que he recibido, " Historia de Hogwarts", pero ya saben de que hablan.**

**Y todo era cierto, era cuestion de tiempo, solo tiempo y espera, tras pasar una rarde tranquila riendo y platicando, Hermione se levantó del sillón donde disfrutaba de una exquisita taza de té de manzanilla; escuchaba aleteos y ruidos en la puerta como si alguien estuviera tocando, pero solo se escuchaban rasguños y pequeños golpes, lentamente abrió y vaya sopresa se llevó...**

**Hermione ahogó un grito y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.**

**Habia alrededor de 5 lechuzas enormes y hermosas posadas por doquier, una lechuza blanca se acercó volando a donde se encontraba la chica, le entregí la carte y otr mas se acercó y le dejo caer un paquete, que por lo visto era pesado, lo unico que le quedó por decira la chica era dar las gracias y las aves enseguida emprendieron su vuelo.**

**▬ Quien era- preguntaron los padres.**

**Hermione cerró la puerta y corrió a la sala, donde sus pades la esperaban anciosos.**

**▬ Eran unas lechuzas... y me... entregaron-esto.- y se los mostró.**

**▬ Vamos, que esperas¡ABRELO- presionó la anciosa madre.**

**▬ Si mi vida, anda- continuo el Sr.**

**La niña se apresuró a abrir la carta.**

**Querida Srita. Granger:**

**Me enorgullece avisarle que le tenemos una vacante especial en la mejor escuela que usted y su familia puedan imginar.**

**Ahora que vemos que está más que preparada y lista para convertirse en una bruja excepcional y comenzar su nueva etapa en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.**

**Proferosa: Minerva McGonagall**

**Subdirectora**

**No solo era una simple carta; sino que contenia 3 hojas mas, donde le indicaban lo que tenia que llevar para iniciar su ciclo escolar.**

**Se les informa que el proximo curso escolar dará inicio el día 1° de Septiembre.**

**Lista escolar:**

**- Varita Mágica**

**- Caldero**

**- Tintero**

**- Plumas**

**- Pergaminos**

**- Mascota ( prox. pag.)**

**- Pocimas, ingredientes ( prox. pag.)**

**- Uniforme completo ( prox. pag.)**

**- Libros (prox. pag.)**

**En las proximas hojas restantes estaba la extensa lista de libros que tenian que llevar, que Hermione era lógico ya los tenia y conocia como a la palma de su mano; tambien una lista enorme de los ingredientes por llevar y el tipo de caldero necesario.**

**Y por úlyimo habia un boleto dorado con un tren dibujado en el medio que iba en marcha, donde llevaba escrito:**

**Expreso de Hogwarts****  
****Anden 9 3/4**

**Salida 11:00am**

**Al final de la carta habia una pequeña nota:**

**Estimaods Sr. y Sra. Granger dentro de un par de días les haremos una pequeña visita para aclarar puntos, que seguramente se han de preguntar de su hija, ademas para mostrarle el camino al Callejon Diagon y los lugares magicos en Londres.**

**Hasta Pronto**

**▬ Ahhh- pegó un grito de emocion, sus pades la miraban igual de contentos y orgullosos. - No lo puedo creer, tenia tanto tiempo esperando, y tenia miedo de no recibirla...Woooo- hablaba sin parar de emocion la joven bruja.**


	3. Otro Weasley mas

**3er Cap. Otro Weasley mas...**

**Una humilde, pero hermosa madriguera, ubicada en un enorme campo verde y fresco, alejados de la socidad muggle, vivía la tan alegre, unida y mágica familia Weasley; estaba compuesta por ¿9 habitantes, jajaj, así es, 9 magníficos magos y brujas. La Sra. Molly y su adorable esposo Arthur, eran excelentes padre, eran los mejores padres que pudieran tener Billiy, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos Fred y George, Ron y Ginny; los hermanos mayores ya no vivian en la casa, ellos trabajaban en otro país con dragones de Bulgaria, mientras tanto Percy, Fred y George seguían con sus estudios, y Ginny aun era joven para comenzarlos, fue entonces cuando Ronald Weasley recibiria su carata para ingresar a lo no tan esperada escuela.**

**A Ron no le hacia gracia recibir su carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, y no era porque no le gustaba o no la esperara con ancia, lo que era cierto que Ron estaba feliz de la vida por entrar, solo que habia un pero...**

**La llegada de la carta era lo que le asustaba tanto; como siempre Fred y George ozaban divertirse tanto a costa de su pequeño hermanito.**

**Siempre le habian dicho al pelirrojo lo mal que la iba a pasar, les encantaba hacerle bromas, pero eso si debian tener precaucion al emplear la broma indicada a la persona indicada, ya que si su adorable madre se llegaba a enterar de sus "bromitas" se la verian muy mal.**

**▬ Oh! pobrecito de Ronakdcito- se burlaba Fred.**

**▬ Sí, nuestro hermanito, bueno, lo que será de él- continuo George cpn una falsa voz.**

**Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos se abrazaban para luego reír y seguir con lo suyo.**

**Ron sabia que ellos se burlaban solo para divertirse, pero ya no sabia si era otra de sus pesadas bromas o era verdad.**

**▬ Estas listo para Hogwarts- preguntó sonriente el Sr. Weasley.**

**Estaban todos ya sentados en el comedor, su madre servia gustosa el desayuno; unos deliciosos huevos fritos, con apretesibles rebanadas de tocino.**

**▬ Que emocion mi vida, tu primer año en Hogwarts- le decia mientras desayunaban tranquilos su madre.- No lo puedo creer no mi bebe ya está creciendo.**

**▬ Yo ya quisiera estar allí, tomar por primera vez el tren, atravesar el anden- decia con tremenda alegria Ginny.**

**▬ Uyy! Que alegria- decia Rin por lo bajo sin humor.**

**El Sr. Weasley y el resto de la familia escuchaban atentos.**

**▬ Aunque todavia no la recibe- comentó Fred.**

**▬ No recibe que- preguntó Ginny intrigada.**

**Percy, Ron y sus padres también se cuestionaron sobre el comentario que hizo el gemelo.**

**▬ ¡La Carta- contestaton al unísono los gemelos con alegria y en voz algo alta.**

**Ron comia una deliciosa rebanada de tocino, al escuchar aquella palabra casi se le atora, pero no queria que los gemelos se dieran cuenta que aquello le estremecia tanto y luego no lo dejaran en paz. Así que para disimular, se justificó.**

**▬ Solo...me...dio tos, sí, solo eso, es que algo me molestó- balbuceaba Ron.**

**Así que para terminar con toda aquella falsedad, tomó el vaso de jugo de naranja, lo dirigó a su boca...**

**▬ Ya no mas hay que preocuparse- comentó Percy muy contento.**

**▬ ¿Que- todos preguntaron al unísono y giraron hacia él.**

**▬ Sí, miren- apuntó hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta.- Errol, ya viene con las cartas de Hogwarts.**

**Tras mencionar aquello, Ron se atragantó con el jugp que estaba bebiendo, pero no le dio tiempo ni de toser; Errol entró directamente a la casa y fue a parar a la mesa donde hizo un desastre total con la comida, todo fue cuestion de segundos.**

**Ron se atraganta con el jugo, para luego Errol entrar a la cocina a dejar caer las cartas, Ron reaccionó de inmediato, todo fue tan rápido y sus movimientos tan bruscos, que Ron fue a parar al suelo con todo y silla; al tratar de pararse resbaló con el jugo que tiró y se cayó de espaldas causando mas problemas, aparte de gritar, sus largas y torpes piernas voltearon la mesa.**

**▬ No, no, no �¡porfavor, no quiero ir a Hogwarts- gritaba desesperado el mago.**

**▬ Pero...que...-muchos se preguntaban.**

**▬ No quiero la carta, alejenla. seguia el niño.**

**▬ Es que...que!...- preguntaba asustada su madre.**

**Todos a excepcion de Fred y George que reian, no entendian lo que pasaba.**

**▬ No dejen que los duendes me lleven y me hagan pedacitos- seguia gritando Ron, donde ya se escondia tras su silla, y él sabia que era inutil porque no lo cubria en lo mas minimo.**

**Los gemelos no pudieron aguantrarlo mas, era tanta drama por nada, comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, que ahora ya se agarraban el estomago, les dolia de tanto reír.**

**▬ ¡Pero que demonios!. gritó el Sr. Weasley.**

**La casa se habia hecho un caos total.**

**La Sra. Weasley se percatí de todo, era obra de los gemelos.**

**▬ Pero en que diablos estaban pensando- vociferó la mujer.**

**▬ Oh, oh, creo que ya se dio cuenta- dijeron al unísono los pelirrojos.**

**▬ Fred- George ¡EXPLIQUENSE- miró a uno y otro de los gemelos furiosa.**

**▬ Yo no soy Fred, yo soy George- protestó Fred-**

**▬ Sí, El no es George, yo soy George- pronunció George.**

**Fred le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a sus torpe hermano, por su erronea respuesta y tonta confusion.**

**▬ En serio mujer y dices ser nuestra madre- exclamó Fred.**

**▬ Siii y dices conocernos- habló George.**

**Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el gemelo George, Fred le metió un pellizco.**

**▬ Ahhh¿Que, Yo no hice nada- protestó.**

**▬ Pues por eso mismo- presiguió Fred.- Tan fácil de decirlo, escucha mis lineas: Hey, yo no soy Fred, yo soy George. Tú George decias: Yo soy Fred, él es George.**

**Entonces se prolongó una discusion al estilo Gemeslos Weasley.**

**▬ Bien, basta de tonterias- gritó la mujer que ya desesperada hablaba.- Que demonios que todo eso de los duendes o no se que, y eso de asustar a su hermanito de tal manera.- cada vez se escuchaba mas furiosa.**

**▬ Ah! pues mira...-comenzaron los chicos.**

**▬ Nada de que mira ni que nada- cayó a los jovenes.- En este mismo instante se disculpan con Ronald.**

**▬ Pero madre...- protestaton los Weasley.**

**▬ Pero nada, hagan caso a su madre- se adelantó a decir Arthur.**

**Ron mientras tanto estaba furioso por la broma, pero estaba ,as apenado por su comportamiento.**

**Fred se acercó.**

**▬ Perdon hermanito- le decia en tono nurlon e inocencia.**

**Ron sabia que no lo hacian en serio, solo lo decian porque su madre los obligaba.**

**▬ Sí, lo mismo digo- disculpó George. Ron alcanzó a ver que solo movio los labios que le decia: GALLINA, y ambis gemelos rieron por lo bajo.**

**▬ Me las van a pagar- masculló Ron furioso y acalorado.**

**▬ Ahora si cariño, ya ves que nada pasa, abre tu carta- alentó a hacerlo su adorable madre.**

**▬ ¡Si, vamos- le dijeron los miembros restantes al unísono.**

**Ron se dispuso a abrir el sobre...**


	4. El Expreso de Hogwarts

**4to cap. El Expreso de Hogwarts**

**El tren ya se encontraba en marcha, habían arribado hace 2 horas, en todas las cabinas se escuchaban pláticas por doquier, unas cuantas personas descansaban por el largo vieja que habían emprendido desde sus hogares.**

**La mayoría de los estudiantes dejaban la puerta de la cabina abierta para que los demás pudieran escuchar la plática que sostenían o para que otros compañeros los visitaran durante el viaje.**

**Al comenzar en marchar el tren Dean Thomas, Neville Lomgbotton y Seamus Finnigan pasaron a saludar a sus amigos Harry y Ron, que tampoco podían faltar Luna y Ginny, aunque la última ya sabia como estaban, a decir verdad le encantaba la idea, además de saludar a su querida amiga, para ver al chico de ojos verdes, Harry Potter.**

**Tanto como a Hermione, Ron y Harry les encantaba viajar con la puerta del compartimiento cerrada, ya que así podían platicar muy tranquilos de Sirius Black, de los Dursley que tanto molestaban a Harry, aunque decir verdad, nunca salían a conversación, o de los padres de Hermy, pero mas que nada hablar de ellos mismos y que nadie se enterara.**

**Estaban recordando cuando recibieron su carta hace 5 años.**

**▬ Ja, ja, ja- todos reían- Hermione, Harry y Ron estaban muy contentos.**

**▬ En serio, no lo puedo creer Ron- decía la chica- eso que tu ya tenias varios años conviviendo con magos y lo sabias- reía sin parar.**

**▬ Sí, lo sé,- estaba apenado el pelirrojo.**

**▬ Pero tú no te quedas atrás- le decía Harry a Hermione- Tú casi lo sabias.**

**▬ Mmmm...pues ni tanto- confeso la hermosa bruja, que al paso de los años ya había cambiado tanto física como mentalmente. Había dejado de ser la misma niña sabelotodo, aunque seguía siendo extraordinaria alumna; había cambiado de ser una niña a toda una mujer.**

**▬ Ya me imagino- se reía sin parar Ron- desde que naciste te tenían con una vacante, que chistoso.**

**Harry y Hermione lo miraban sin verle el chiste.**

**▬ No le veo la gracia Ronald- protestó la linda niña.**

**▬ Yo tampoco- dijo Harry- Recuerda que yo tengo la vacante desde que nací y bien sabes porque.**

**▬ Sí, lo sé- dejó de reír Ron- pero lo tuyo es...ya sabes...diferen-te.**

**Harry solo miro y alzo los hombros.**

**▬ Entonces que te causa tanta alegría- se enojó Hermione.**

**▬ Que me imagine que desde chiquita ya estabas pegada como loca en los libros, y te imagine de bebe haciendo magia y tratando de controlar a los demás niños- seguía riendo Ron.**

**Harry se la imaginó de chiquita y ya mandando a medio mundo, también le causó gracia, pero a Hermione no.**

**Ron recordó que en la historia que su amiga les había contado de como había recibido la carta, les dijo lo que paso con aquellas niñas, así que decidió hacerle una broma mas.**

**▬ Mejor me cayo- dijo Ron.**

**Harry solo sonrió.**

**▬ Pues haces muy bien Ronald- sugirió ésta.**

**▬ Puede que tu ojo interior se meta en mi cabeza y me manipule- decía Ron en voz burlona y como poseído.**

**▬ No es simpático- alegó Hermione, para luego hacer una mueca y reír.**

**Al igual que Harry, Ron y ella comenzaron a reír.**

**Por un momento se quedaron callados y mirándose uno al otro.**

**▬ Me alegro de estar aquí- comentó Hermione.**

**Harry y Ron se encontraban frente a ella y en medio había una pequeña mesa donde iban jugando "La vuelta al mundo", un juego muggle.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron, para después sonreír a su amiga.**

**▬ Yo también- dijeron al unísono los amigos.**

**▬ De verdad, me agrada estar aquí con ustedes- comentó Hermione. Y tomó de las manos a ambos compañeros. Con su mano izquierda agarró a Harry y con la mano derecha a Ron que entrelazaron sus dedos.**

**▬ Son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, de verdad. Los quiero- comentó Harry a ambos sonriendo.**

**▬ Yo también los quiero mucho- contestó Hermione con los ojos cristalinos de la emoción que la había embargado.**

**▬ Digo, aunque al principio Harry era un poco extraño y tu Hermione aunque me caías mal y eras muy rara...bueno aun lo eres...- comentó Ron riendo, solo era una bromas mas.- Me alegra también.**

**▬ ¡Ronald!- alegó Hermione.- Ya te habías tardado- aunque ella también sonrió ante le comentario del pelirrojo.**

**▬ De verdad, no se que haría sin ustedes- continuó Harry.- Aunque hay veces que odio ver como pelean siempre y me desespero, pero aun así adoro escucharlos discutir, son únicos...**

**▬ Sí, yo también adoro estar...contigo, eres... lo mejor que pudo pasarnos amiga- siguió Ron, aunque le dio trabajo decirlo, y no era porque no la quisiera, sino que prácticamente decía la verdad, y de eso de trataba- Y claro tu también Harry, eres mi compadre...**

**Los tres amigos se sonrieron de todo corazón, aquellos fue un momento increíble. Aun seguían de la mano, no se acordaban o mas bien no pusieron mucha atención al estarse confesando simplemente no les importó, era algo natural entre los amigos.**

**▬ Ahh! Que tierno momento- decía una voz en tono muy desagradable y burlón.**

**Los tres chicos voltearon de inmediato a la puerta, quien mas podía ser, solo una persona podía hacer un comentario así. Draco Malfoy y sus estupidos amigotes, Crabbe y Goyle, que al terminar aquel comentario el Slytherin comenzaron a reír.**

**▬ Que diablos quieres Malfoy?- amenazó Harry.**

**▬ Hay que horror de verdad. Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- se burló el chico- Que tierno, el cicatrizado, el pobre Weasley y una sangre sucia, hacen un trío amoroso- comentaba en tono burlón y mirando de arriba a abajo a Hermione.**

**Los chicos no se acordaban que estaban tomados de la mano, en cuanto Malfoy hizo el comentario se soltaron enseguida.**

**Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.**

**▬ Claro, se me olvidaba. Potter me preguntabas que hacia aquí, cierto?- comento el Slytherin confirmándolo con sus compañeros y estos asintieron.- De ti claro esta, NADA!- masculló.**

**▬ Entonces ya esta, lárgate- comentó Ron furioso.**

**▬ Como te atreves a hablarme así?- protestó Malfoy con aire de superioridad y acercándose mas a ellos, la mas cerca del rubio era Hermione.**

**▬ Te estas tardando- amenazó la chica y se levantó del asiento.**

**Hermione al levantarse recorrió la mesita haciendo que sus compañeros se atoraran en su lugar.**

**Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, pero a la chica se le atoró el pie entre la mesa y esta se andaba cayendo, pero antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran apuntar con su varita a Crabbe y Goyle, ellos ya apuntaban con las suyas a Hermione, y Harry y Ron a su vez a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**Antes de que todos se apuntaran entre sí, cuando Hermione iba a tropezar, Draco la rodeó por la cintura y quedaron bastante cerca sus caras; Draco muy claro sentía respirar a Hermione, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, respiraba muy rápido, estaba furiosa, pero a su vez asustada por lo que le pudieran hacer sus amigos y él. Estaban realmente juntos, mas bien sus cuerpos estaban pegados.**

**Se comenzó a estremecer el cuerpo de Malfoy.**

**▬ Suéltala maldito asqueroso- gritó Harry enojado.**

**▬ Y que pasa si no lo hago Potter?- amenazó el rubio. Para luego tomarla por los brazos. - Crabbe y Goyle la pueden atacar y yo la tengo aquí, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Hermione intentaba safarsele de las manos, pero era tonto, no podía.**

**▬ Haremos esto- sugirió Malfoy- Los chicos y yo saldremos de aquí sin un solo rasguño y a ésta no le pasara nada.**

**Draco sabía que Potter y Ron eran mucho más rápidos que sus amigos, pero puso como condición eso para salir de allí sin ser golpeados.**

**▬ Esta bien- aceptó Harry molesto por su condición.**

**▬ Que?- respondió Ron indignado.**

**▬ Déjala imbecil, sino haré todo lo contrario- amenazó Harry, él sabia que podía con los tres, pero prefirió no pelear, no quería que lastimaran a su amiga.**

**Malfoy la miró de arriba a abajo y alzando la ceja con cinismo. Para luego salirse de la cabina.**

**▬ Imbecil- dijeron al unísono los tres.**

**▬ Gracias Harry, Ron- dijo Granger.**

**▬ Viste como te veía el cerdo?- preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

**Harry y Hermione se voltearon a ver y dirigirse a Ron con cara de ¿de que hablas?...**

**▬ Cuando te andabas cayendo. Malfoy te agarró por la cintura y no se...el como te miraba, parecía que...- por un momento vaciló- ...te quería besar- trató de explicar el pelirrojo.**

**▬ Pero que te pasa, ahora resulta que eres el doctor corazón- comentó Harry para luego reír.**

**Hermione le quería dar la razón a Ron, sintió algo extraño a Draco en ese momento que sucedían las cosas, era exactamente como lo describía su amigo, pero tal vez podría estar interpretando mal las cosas, podría ser que estaban tan furiosos y que eso les causara tanta adrenalina y sintieran aquello.**

**▬ Ron ya estas delirando- trató de cambiar el tema Herms, no seguir con aquel tema que le empezaba a invadir su mente.**

**▬ Bien, estoy loco- se conformó al ver que no tomaron en cuenta su comentario.**

**Se sentaron de nuevo y siguieron platicando. Nuevamente se pusieron a jugar ese juego muggle; Ron estaba aprendiendo poco a poco, Harry y Hermione comenzaban a aburrirse, entendían las reglas de los muggles muy bien; Ron iba perdiendo y seguía sin entender del todo y se quejaba constantemente diciendo que el Ajedrez Mágico era mucho mejor.**

**▬ Será mejor que nos cambiemos- sugirió la joven bruja.**

**▬ ¿ Cambiarnos?- farfulló Ron.**

**▬ Sí, quitarnos la ropa y ponernos el uniforme- explicó Hermione.**

**▬ Ya sé que significa Her...**

**▬ Tienes razón- interrumpió de inmediato Harry, antes de que comenzaran otra tan famosa pelea.**

**Harry echó a Ron una mirada para que no dijera nada mas, ya que lo vió con la intención de abrir la boca; Hermione sonrió muy coqueta y Ron se limitó a hacer una mueca.**

****

**Adelanto del cap. 5: **

**▬ Saben una cosa?- preguntó Hermione.**

▬ **Estas enamorada de Malfoy?-...**

▬ **" Un decir", eso crees que soy?- protestó Ron.**

▬ **O será que deseas desesperadamente tenerla a tu lado...**

**- gritaba enfurecido "?"...**

▬ **Tranquila, toda va a estar bien- le susurró Harry a la chica.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	5. Nuestro verdadero hogar

**5to cap. Nuestro verdadero hogar...**

**Por fin el expreso ya había arribado, todos los alumnos del colegio de magia y hechicería estaban felices, hacían vitoreos, todos los que iban bajando del tren expresaban su emoción en grande, miraban a su alrededor ilusionados, se saludaban entre ellos, se amontonaban las personas en las puertas, tenían la inmensa necesidad de bajar y ver su escuela de nuevo.**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron unos minutos para que la gente que averiaba el paso, poco a poco se fueran de allí, y ellos poder pasar con toda la tranquilidad y sin empujones.**

**Mientras bajaban entre ellos comentaban lo emocionados que estaba. Y ya abajo.**

**▬ Amo la escuela, ya la extrañaba- comentaba la joven adolescente muy alegre.**

**▬ De nuevo montare mi escoba- decía ilusionado Harry.**

**▬ Porque tenían que existir los exámenes- balbuceo Ron desilusionado.**

**La joven y el chico de los ojos verdes se miraron, para luego mirar al pelirrojo.**

**▬ Que?- preguntó extrañado- No dije nada malo.**

**Para después los tres comenzar a reír.**

**Por lo general tomaban el primero de los carruajes que los llevaba al castillo, pero como había mucha gente decidieron esperar y llegar un poco después, estaban disfrutando la noche.**

**Ya eran pocos los alumnos los que también esperaban los carruajes.**

**El trío se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de otras personas.**

**▬ Sabes una cosa?- preguntó Hermione.**

**▬ ¿ Estas enamorada de Malfoy?- se adelantó a decir Ron en suspenso, pero luego empezó a reír.**

**Harry comenzó a reír. ▬ Que la boca se te haga chicharrón (se derrita).**

**▬ Ya, no es broma, déjenme hablar- pidió Hermione.**

**▬ Esta bien amiga- cedió la palabra a su amiga.**

**Hermione se encontraba a un lado de Ron, estaban algo juntos y Harry al frente de ambos y no muy alejados de ellos. Una que otra vez al estarse moviendo, los brazos de Ron y Hermy chocaban.**

**▬ Saben que somos el trío perfecto?- preguntó la chica sonriente.**

**▬ Ahh!- exclamó Harry y Ron frunció el entrecejo.**

**▬ Sí, ya saben- explicó la bruja- Yo soy la chica, linda, amable, hermosa, que siempre ayuda a sus amigos y que por cierto los adoro, osea la " Inteligente"; Harry el chico lindo y guapo, el mejor amigo y que siempre nos cuida, " El Héroe"; Ron el simpático, bromista, el que siempre nos apoya y protege, el mas lindo y tierno, " El Simpático"- a Ron lo describió con aire soñador.**

**▬ Ya te emocionaste con Ron- interrumpió Harry sonriendo.**

**Ron se puso muy rojo, sintió que el calor le corría por todo el cuerpo.**

**▬ Oh, perdón- se limitó a decir la chica- Bueno es un decir.**

**▬ "Un decir", eso es lo que crees que soy?- protestó Ron.**

**▬ Ron tu sabes que todo lo que dije de ambos es verdad- aclaró Hermione.**

**▬ Y "es un decir", es la forma de dar por hecho las cosas y no hacerla de larga- continuo Harry.**

**▬ Bien, ya entendí. Pero a todo esto que...- corroboró Ron.**

**▬ Ahh! cierto. A lo que iba, que somos un trío perfecto, estamos hechos el uno como para el otro y...el otro. Hermione comenzó a reír, hasta a ella se había trabado con eso.**

**▬ Si!- exclamó Ron- Somos el trío "H2R" o "Los Inseparables" o "Intocables"- comenzó a reír.- No, ya lo se...**

**▬ "El Trío Amoroso"- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos. Todos rieron.**

**▬ Pobre "sangre limpia"- dijo Hermione en tono de tristeza.**

**▬ Pobre "imbecil"- continúo Harry.**

**▬ Pobre "iluso"- finalizó Ron.**

**Ese día todos estaban muy contentos, reían de todo, les emocionaba platicar entre ellos, tenían tantas cosas por contarse, lo bien que la habían pasado y lo mucho que extrañaban sus platicas.**

**Todos dejaron de hablar unos segundos, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.**

**▬ Al fin llegamos a nuestro verdadero hogar- comentó para luego suspirar el pelirrojo.**

**▬ Hogar-Dulce-Hogar.-continuó Harry Feliz.**

**▬ Sí, nuestra casa- dijo con aire soñador.- Nuestra vida, nuestra familia- suspiraba entre frase y frase la chica.**

**Estaba tan contenta, tenia muy cerca a su amigo Ron, la joven se acercó mas a él, mientras el trío observaba maravillados la impresionante vista que se apreciaba del castillo iluminado, con la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago y a su alrededor oscuro, sencillamente era hermosa la vista.**

**Hermione suspiraba y suspiraba, algo la conmovió mucho, y sin darse cuenta recargó su cabeza de lado en el hombro de Ron, al principio Ron se puso nervioso, pero segundos después él pasó suavemente su brazo por la cintura de la chica, Ron sentía su respiración en el cuello, lo hizo estremecer.**

**Harry vio la escena y solo sonrió, pero Hermione no dejaría atrás a su mejor amigo, así que extendió su brazo para que el chico se acercara y los tres se dieran un enorme abrazo.**

**▬ ¡Los adoro, son los mejores!- les comentó Hermione sin soltarlos, y después hizo al que nadie esperaba. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y después a Ron.**

**Harry y Ron hicieron lo mismo, pero esta vez la agarraron desprevenida y ambos la besaron en la mejilla, Ron por la derecha y Harry en la izquierda, lo cual hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.**

**▬ Para que veas que no solo nuestra amiga puede demostrarnos afecto- vaciló Harry y le sacó la lengua.**

**Ron le miro sonriente y con mirada juguetona.**

**▬ De nuevo soñando con tener una casa real Weasley?- preguntó Draco Malfoy saliendo de entre los arbustos.**

**▬ Ah, de nuevo tu?- enfadó Hermione.**

**Draco y sus amigos se les acercaron poco a poco.**

**▬ Es que de verdad, como me gusta verlos soñar, son tan divertidos- continuo Malfoy de cínico.**

**▬ No será que como desearías estar en nuestro lugar?- comentó Hermione retándolo- Y que le tienes envidia a Harry y Ron, o tal vez a mí-. Haciéndole entender a Malfoy que tal vez porque era gay.**

**▬ Por favor, eso quisieras, Sangre Sucia Inmunda- insultó de inmediato para protegerse.**

**▬ Cállate la boca Malfoy- amenazó Harry con la varita en mano. Estaba dispuesto a pelear. No soportaba escucharlo insultar a su mejor amiga.**

**Crabbe, Goyle, Draco y Ron de inmediato sacaron su varita y la pusieron en alto para atacar.**

**▬ O será que deseas desesperadamente tener a tu lado a Hermione, besarla y sentir un poco de amor del que a nosotros nos sobra y tenemos de mas, gritar a los mil vientos que la deseas y no puedes tenerla a tu lado- gritaba enfurecido Ron, pero decidió callar, porque si no entre palabra y palabra. También hablaría por él.**

**Ya era demasiado. Ron estaba dispuesto a golpear a Malfoy, no, mas bien dicho, a echarle un maleficio, iba a pronunciar la palabra...**

**▬ ¡No!- gritó Hermione- No vale la pena.**

**Ron se quedó con la boca abierta, su amiga no le permitió debatirse en duelo con su peor enemigo.**

**Hermione tomó de la mano a Ron, pasó a un lado de Draco y lo miró, éste no dijo nada, se había quedado petrificado ante el comentario de Ron y no supo como reaccionar ni que decir. Que era lo que le pasaba, se preguntaba constantemente el rubio de Slytherin.**

**Al pasar Ron y su amiga por un lado de Harry, la chica lo tomó por el brazo y seguir caminando.**

**▬ Vamos, tenemos que llegar al castillo- y subieron en la carroza. Lo mismo hicieron Draco y sus amigos en la siguiente carroza.**

**Se dirigieron los tres en el carruaje, iban callados, Harry y Hermione se sentaron juntos y Ron frente a ellos, todos iban muy callados. Harry notó a Hermione muy extraña, Ron no lo notó, estaba tan enojado, que iba en lo suyo, solo bufaba. Harry se preocupó por su amiga, ella no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba.**

**Le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto, Hermione no entendía que pasaba con Draco, porque se comportaba así con ella y lo que mas se preguntaba la bruja el porqué ella se comportaba así con él. ¿Lo compadecía¿Que era lo que sucedía?**

**Harry al ver así a Hermione tomó su mano y la poyo en la pierna del chico, para después pasar su otra mano por el hombro de la chica y abrazarla y recargándola junto a él.**

**▬ Tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le susurró Harry a la chica.**

**Ron so sabía lo que sucedía¿Porque Harry estaba así con Herms¿Porque le susurraba¿Porque la abrazaba de tal manera, Ron comenzó a sentir celos, que golpear a Harry, pero eso era lo que mas le intrigaba¿Porque estaba actuando él de esa forma¿Porque le quería hacer daño a su mejor amigo?.**

**▬ Ron, estas bien?- preguntó extrañado Harry. Notó el comportamiento raro de su amigo.**

**▬ Eee!- Ron salió de su ensimismamiento- No, digo, si. Estoy bien- balbuceo.**

**Hermione que aun estaba apoyada en Harry y sin decir ni decir nada, cerró los ojos. Segundos más tarde, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.**

**▬ Todo esta bien Herms- le susurró Ron don delicadeza- Tranquila, tranquila- para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de su amigo.**

**Harry ni Ron entendían que estaba pasando, que fue lo que la pudo así, todo fue tan extraño y tan rápido.**

**Los amigos se miraron intrigados y sin respuesta alguna.**

**Bajaron del carruaje, subieron las escaleras del castillo en silencio, pero ambos atentos de su amiga.**

**Se dirigieron con paso seguro y entraron al Gran Comedor, donde alumnos de las cuatro casa ya estaban sentados y en la mesa de enfrente se encontraban los profesores y el mago mas querido por todos, en especial por Ron, Harry y Hemione: Albus Dumbledore.**

**▬ Al fin en Hogwarts- exclamó Hermione sonriente.**

**Ron y Harry se miraron alegres porque al parecer su amiga se sentía mejor y había olvidado todo.**

**▬ ¡Bienvenidos a otro año mas a Hogwarts!- pronunció el director, Albus Dumbledore.**

**En todas las mesas se escuchaban gritos y aplausos por la bienvenida a sus alumnos.**

**▬ Antes de que nos aturda este excelente banquete- siguió el director- Quiero desearles un buen año y de verdad me alegro de tenerlos aquí- Dumbledore dirigió la mirada a Gryffindor, viendo a Harry- ¡Que comience el Banquete!- gritó el mago.**

**Las mesas se llenaron de deliciosos platillos de muchas variedades. A lo lejos se podían escuchar las expresiones de los alumnos. ¡Oh¡Wow¡Esta delicioso, todos estaba maravillados.**

**Harry estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a Hermione que es lo que le había pasado, pero la vio tan tranquila, que prefirió no hacerlo.**

**▬ ¡Antes de que se vayan, les recuerdo que les tenemos una sorpresa, no les diremos, pero prepárense!- recordó Dumbledore.**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

_**VOCIFERADOR:**_

**Marce: Claro que cambiaran…y espera lo que sigue es mucho mejor…**

**Ophelia Dakker: Asi es, empieza lo bueno, sigue leyendola, no te arrepentiras…grax**

**Sarah-Keyko: Muchas gracias por leerlo, la verdad aquí empieza lo mejor, y claro que me puedes ayudar, que es lo que tengo que hacer, me pudes manda la info a mi correo porfa….grax…**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje.**

**Adelanto del cap. 6: **

**▬ Que nos puede decir sobre Viktor Krum, Srita. Granger- preguntó la profesora.**

▬ **Te ves...hermosa- fue lo primero que que le vino a la mente, no era lo suficiente valiente para comentárselo.**

**Los pequeños roces estaban volvieron loco a Ron.**

**Ron se acercó mas a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su compañera, ella simplemente lo dejo continuar.**

▬ **Ron eres un grosero.**

▬ **No cabe duda que ni tu mismo te entiendes- exclamó su hermana, para correr tras su amiga.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	6. Los Sueños hablan

**6to cap. Los sueños hablan...**

**Era el primer día de clases y la tendrían con McGonagall, les daba transformaciones siempre tan correcta, justa y bastante estricta.**

**▬ Buenos días a todos- saludo muy contenta.**

**▬ Buenos días- contestó la clase al unísono.**

**▬ Bienvenidos nuevamente- continuo la profesora- Como hoy es nuestro primer día, me imagino que querrán platicar en como les fue en las vacaciones. Así que este día se los doy libre, pero mañana comenzaran con los deberes.**

**Varios alumnos fueron tomando su turno.**

**▬ Me alegra que se la hayan pasado tan bien, así no tendrán excusas de que no descansaron y trabajar duro, porque saben que será un año duro- advirtió Minerva.**

**Todos los alumnos en parte se quejaron, pero sabían que era lo mejor.**

**▬ Me entere que una persona hizo una increíble amistad con un alumno de otra escuela, desde el dia del torneo de los tres magos- explicó McGonagall.**

**Hermione sabia que se refería a ella y sonrió.**

**▬ Que nos puede decir de Viktor Krum, Srita Granger?**

**Ron bufó.**

**▬ Que es una excelente persona, un excelente mago, como todos saben es increíble en el Quidditch- comentó muy sonriente la joven.**

**▬ Bla, bla, bla- balbuceaba Ron- Si y además la invitó a pasar las vacaciones con él, que buen amigo.**

**Harry sabía que estaba celoso, pero también sabía que haría enojar a su amiga.**

**▬ Sí, así es- Hermione lo retó con la mirada- Me la pase increíble- dirigiéndose a Ron.**

**Harry sabía que estaban por comenzar a pelear.**

**▬ Y como le fue a usted Profesora?- interrumpió Harry de inmediato.**

**▬ Oh! Muy bien, gracias.**

**Tres semanas después...**

**Estaban todos listos para la fiesta en el Gran Comedor, que ahora ya era el salón de baile, se escuchaba música, alumnos conviviendo, todos se veían distintos, nadie llevaba el uniforme.**

**Hermione vestían hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido negro de ceda, corto hasta las rodillas, con un gran escote en las espalda y de tirantes delgados, el vestido era ajustado, portaba zapatilla negras; simplemente se veía hermosa.**

**▬ Te ves preciosa- dijeron al unísono Ginny y Luna.**

**▬ Gracias, ustedes también se ven geniales- y las abrazó.**

**▬ Ya quiero ver a Harry- decía emocionada Ginny.**

**▬ Y yo quiero ver a Ron- comentó Luna, para luego empezar a reír- Es mentira- dirigiéndose a Hermione.**

**▬ Bien, pues vamos- dijo su amiga.**

**Las chicas bajaron muy seguras de sí mismas las escaleras. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, arreglaron el lugar al estilo muggle, con mesas redondas, con una esfera enorme en el techo colgada, con reflectores de colores, el lugar estaba perfecto.**

**▬ Te ves muy bien, es decir, todas se ven muy lindas- dijo Neville algo nervioso.**

**▬ Gracias- contestaron al unísono las chicas.**

**▬ De verdad te ves hermosa- Neville se acercó a Hermione.**

**▬ Gracias- se sonrojo ésta.**

**▬ Te gustaría bailar conmigo?. ofreció apenado el joven.**

**En ese preciso momento sus amigos aparecieron.**

**▬ Harry, Ron los andaba buscando, donde diablos se metieron- preguntó la joven.**

**▬ Es que fuimos a dar la vuelta, ya sabemos cuando tardas en bajar, así que decidimos no esperarte- comentó Harry- Verdad Ron?**

**Ron no dijo anda, había quedado impactado con lo hermosa que se veía su amiga.**

**▬ Te ves preciosa Herms- reconoció Harry,**

**▬ Gracias Harry, ustedes también se ven muy guapos- contestó la chica algo sonrojada.**

**▬ Hermione?- interrumpió Logmbotton.**

**▬ Lo siento Neville, lo olvide- se disculpó la joven.**

**▬ Disculpa compadre, pero esta chica es mi compañera- protestó el joven maravillado- Puedo?**

**La chica se sorprendió por el atrevimiento del pelirrojo.**

**▬ Cla-ro.**

**La tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista para bailar una balada.**

**▬ Hermione?- le hablo tiernamente Ron.**

**▬ Si!- se apresuró a decir la chica.**

**Ron se quedó callado no sabia como se lo iba a decir, pero estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, pero de pronto no le salieron las palabras.**

**▬ Te ves...hermosa- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no era suficiente valiente para comentárselo.**

**▬ Lo mismo digo- y se acercó mas a él.**

**Siguieron bailando muy tranquilos, se miraron con ternura.**

**Por fin había terminado la fiesta y todos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Estaban muy tranquilos tomando unas cervezas y charlando.**

**▬ Estoy algo cansada, quisiera retirarme a descansar- se disculpó Hermione.**

**▬ No hay problema, descansa- le ofrecieron los de la mesa.**

**▬ Yo te acompaño- ofreció Ronald.**

**Al llegar a la Sala Común la encontraron vacía, ningún Gryffindor llegaba aun.**

**▬ Estuvo muy divertido. no crees?- preguntó Hermy sonriendo.**

**▬ Por supuesto, me divertí en grande- comentó el chico- Que tal si nos sentamos?**

**Hermione lo tomó del brazo y se dirigieron al sillón que esta junto al fuego. Por un momento se miraron.**

**▬ Pensé que no bajarías- dijo Ron.**

**▬ Por nada del mundo me lo perdería, ya sabes porque tarde tanto, me estaba arreglando.**

**▬ Claro y valió la pena esperar...**

**Esa noche era extraña, pero entre Ron y ella algo sucedía, estaba habiendo una conexión. Ron miraba la boca de Hermione, como si la quisiera besar, y por supuesto Hermione se percató de eso, decidió ponerlo a prueba y saber si era cierto o era producto de su imaginación. Mientras platicaban, la chica sonrió muy pícara y empezó a morder el labio de lado, lo hacia muy sexy. Ron hizo lo mismo, a Hermione le dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo.**

**Ron se acercó más a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello a su compañera, ella simplemente lo dejó continuar.**

**▬ Que bueno que viniste- comentó Ron, poco a poco bajaba la mano acariciando Hermione.**

**▬ Dime una buena razón por la que no habría venido- cuestionó al chico, provocándolo mas y ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Levantó su mano y empezó a acariciarle el cabello al pelirrojo. Ron se sorprendió por lo que le hacia sentir, le gustó tanto que mordió sensualmente su labio, lo cual provocó mas Herms.**

**▬ Pues...no lo se..- Ron se acercó mucho más a ella.**

**Estaban a unos escasos centímetros. Hermione sentía las suaves manos de Ron abrazarla, manteniéndola junto a él. La chica pasó sus manos por el cuello, para luego posar sus labios en él. Suavemente fue acariciando sus labios el cuello de su amigo. Los pequeños roces estaban volviendo loco a Ron.**

**La tomó por la cintura y la levantó, luego la sentó sobre sus piernas, la abrazó y comenzó a besarla por su cuello. Ninguno de los dos creía lo mucho que ambos se hacían sentir, más y mas se besaban, hasta llegar a sus labios, los movimientos de la chica lo hacían estremecer más...**

**▬ Ron, despierta- decía Harry.**

**▬ Mmm, no, déjame en paz- contestó Ron mas dormido que despierto.**

**▬ ¡Despierta!- repitió Harry y sacudiéndolo.**

**▬ No, aun es temprano- se quejaba Ron.**

**▬ Temprano? Estas loco amigo, es media noche- Harry rió- Te quedaste dormido.**

**▬ Dor...¿dormido¿Donde esta Her...?**

**▬ Quien?- preguntó Harry.**

**▬ Que?...pero...- balbuceaba Ron- Me quede dormido- contestó soñoliento.**

**▬ No me digas!- sonrió Harry- Que hacías?**

**▬ Estaba haciendo el...- halló de pronto- Mi tarea de Pociones.**

**▬ Solo?**

**▬ No, con Hermione- contestó con un bostezo.**

**▬ Entonces donde esta?- buscó Harry.**

**▬ No lo sé, me estaba ayudando, creo que se despidió antes de que yo cayera en un profundo sueño- respondió aturdido y confundido por lo que soñó.**

**▬ Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- propuso Harry cansado.**

**Como muchos días, este también seria ajetreado.**

**▬ Me voy a desayunar¿vienes?- preguntó Harry ya listo para bajar.**

**▬ No, en un momento de alcanzo- contestó Ron algo preocupado,**

**▬ Bien, nos vemos.**

**Mientras buscaba desesperado sus cosas, recordó los detalles de lo que había soñado...¡Hermione¿porque demonios había soñado con su amiga? Y de esa manera...Todo era tan real, lo recordaba a la perfección...¿pero porque con ella?**

**▬ Buenos días- saludó la joven.**

**Ron se quejó pasmado sin decir palabra.**

**▬ Que haces Ron?**

**▬ No es obvio? Estoy buscando una cosa- le respondió de mala gana.**

**▬ Porque eres así Ron, que te pasa?- se extrañó la chica.- Vienes a desayunar?**

**▬ No, Si quieres vete, Harry ya se fue- gritó Ron y siguió buscando.**

**▬ Ron eres un grosero.**

**▬ Si, ya lo se, me lo has dicho miles de veces- balbuceo.**

**Hermione salió bastante molesta.**

**▬ Eres insoportable!- le gritó.**

**Que es lo que era tan importante tenia que decirle a Hermione en su sueño, que era lo que tenia que confesarle y tan nervioso lo ponía. Pensó Ron " Y si lo que tenia que confesarle es que la amo y que me encanta, que no la veo solo como amiga".**

**Cuando Hermione ya había llegado a la mesa de Gryffindor, estos no tardaron el preguntarlo que pasaba con ella.**

**▬ Que pasa?- preguntó Ginny.**

**▬ Nada- contestó con indiferencia.**

**▬ Y Ron?- preguntó Harry.**

**▬ A mi que me importa- respondió de mala gana.**

**▬ Volvieron a pelear- dijo Ginny.**

**▬ No- masculló.**

**▬ No preguntaba amiga, sino que te lo afirmaba- corrigió la pelirroja.**

**▬ Ya no lo soporto, cada día es mas odioso, me esta volviendo loca!- explotó Hermione.**

**▬ No lo odies por amarlo- sugirió Harry sonriente.**

**Hermione bufó, No supo como reaccionar.**

**▬ Perdón, no escuche todo. Disculpó Ginny- Que decías de mi adorable hermano?**

**▬ Que...allí viene- dijo aun molesta la chica.**

**▬ Tal vez quiere disculparse por lo que te dijo- trató de tranquilizar a su amiga.**

**Se acercó a su amiga con paso decidido.**

**▬ Hermione...yo...**

**▬ Lo sientes?**

**▬ Por supuesto que no, dame mis apuntes...**

**▬ Eres...un imbecil Ronald- en verdad estaba molesta. Salió del comedor casi volando.**

**▬ No cabe duda que ni tu mismo te entiendes- exclamó su hermana, para correr tras su amiga.**

**Harry se limitó a alzar los hombros.**

**Desayunaron muy tranquilos, pero nuevamente aquellos pensamientos invadieron la mente del chico. Recordaba que estaba disfrutando tanto del momento, estaba deseando en verdad que pasara, pero de pronto una vocecilla atacó:**

**"maldita sea Ron, deja de pensar en eso, te volviste loco o que, ella es solo tu amiga".**

**▬ Ron, debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde a clase de McGonagall- sugirió Harry.**

**▬ Ah? O si, vamos- masculló, no sabia que decir, Harry lo había sábado de su ensimismamiento- Mi tarea...Hermione...**

**▬ Ron, tranquilo, todo esto no hubiera pasa si no le hablaras de esa manera. Y cuando pidas las cosas, hazlo de buena manera- sugirió Potter.**

**Llegaron al salón.**

**▬ Por favor...mis apuntes Hermione- le habló tranquilo Ron, y algo apenado.**

**Hermione lo miraba con resentimiento, estaba pensando en no darle los pergaminos, pero sabia que si no lo hacia, le perjudicaría mucho.**

**▬ De verdad lo siento, solo me precipite, trabajé duro y horas extras en la maldita tarea y tu más que nadie lo sabe. Y me enfade al ver que no los encontraba- en verdad lo lamentaba Ron.**

**▬ Tú mismo me dijiste que los guardara, sino tu los olvidarías, estabas mas dormido que despierto- explicó Hermione bastante dolida. Quería llorar.**

**A Ron se le partió el alma ver a su amiga así, se sentía miserable, imbecil, no era posible que se comportara de tal manera con su amiga.**

**La clase comenzó, Ron no tuvo tiempo de disculparse con ella, había cometido un enorme error. Hermione y Ron se sonrieron, pero ambos se sentían muy mal.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**Sarah-Keyko: Mil gracias por tu apoyo, mensajes como los tuyos me animan a seguirle…gracias!**

**Cervatillo: Gracias, a mi tambien me encanta, pero ahora la cambie por el sexy y duro Malfoy, je, pero adoro a Ron. **

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Animense a dejarlo...**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Adelanto del cap. 7: **

**▬ Y que se supone que siento por Hermione?****  
****▬ Por favor a quien quieres engañar?- insistió su amigo.**

**▬ Se muy bien, que?- amenazó el chico.**

**▬ Eres un imbecil Ron- reclamó su hermana a Ron.**

**▬ No será que es maña de Hermione para estar a tu lado?- preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.**

**▬ "Te lo advertimos Granger, estamos vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos"... **

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	7. Confesiones

**7mo cap. Confesiones...**

**Ya habían pasado varios días desde la pelea de Ron y Hermione. El trío se encontraba en un descanso. Hermione últimamente se comportaba muy extraña y más con el pelirrojo.**

**▬ Voy a la biblioteca- y se levantó la chica.**

**▬ Bien- contestaron los chicos.**

**Ron tenía su cabeza recargada en un árbol. Veía que su amiga alejarse algo desconcertado.**

**▬ Puedo darte un consejo?- preguntó Harry.**

**▬ Si, claro.**

**▬ Dile a Hermione una vez por todas lo que sietes por ella, antes de que alguien mas lo haga y la pierdas- contestó el chico.**

**Ron lo miro extrañado.**

**▬ Y que se supone que siento por Hermione?**

**▬ Por favor Ron a quien quieres engañar?- insistió su amigo.**

**▬ Ella es solo mi amiga y ya- se limitó a decir Ron. En verdad estaba confundido o será que prefería aferrarse a su idea y no perder a su amiga.**

**▬ Ron esta mas que claro, tu amas a Hermione. Ahora te sugiero que lo aclares, o la perderás- sugirió a su amigo.**

**Ron se perdió en sus pensamientos y suspiró.**

**▬ Y como vas con Ginny?- preguntó Ron, prefirió salir de su ensimismamiento.**

**▬ Últimamente me la he pasado discutiendo con ella, pero claro no por mi elección- contestó Harry desconsolado.**

**▬ Porque?- se extrañó el joven.**

**▬ Dice que me la paso de un tiempo para acá con Hermione, con decirte que me asegura que tengo algo mas que una amistad con ella- contestó molesto, pero a la vez la causaba risa el comentario.**

**▬ Que?- frunció el entrecejo Ron.**

**▬ Lo sé, me la he pasado más tiempo con ella, porque es mi amiga y me preocupa. Algo le pasa y eso es seguro, pero no me dice nada- contestó con resignación Harry.**

**▬ Sí, lo se, que le pasara?- se cuestiono Ron.**

**▬ Por el momento yo necesito hablar con Ginny, no puedo dejar las cosas así y darme el lujo de perderla de la nada- confesó Harry,**

**Los días seguían igual, parecían empeorar las cosas entre ellos¿pero que era lo que sucedía?. Tanto como Ron, Ginny y Hermione se la pasaban de mal humor, por lo que Harry estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.**

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor.**

**▬ Hicieron la tarea de Pociones?- preguntó Hermione.**

**▬ Me faltaron algunas cosas, bueno, muchas cosas- contestó Harry con indiferencia, no le preocupaba a fin de cuentas hiciera completa o no la tarea, Snape le pondría cero.**

**▬ Y tu Ron?- preguntó al chico que comía muy tranquilo.**

**▬ No, lo olvide- contestó entre preocupado y tranquilo.**

**▬ Pero que irresponsable eres Ronald, sabes muy bien que...**

**▬ Se muy bien QUE?- amenazó el chico.**

**▬ Que te puedo ayudar, solo pídelo- trató de contestar tranquila la chica, para no comenzar a pelear de nuevo.**

**▬ Claro, pero si fuera Vicky, a él le aplaudirías la gracia- contestó con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.**

**▬ Él no tiene nada que ver con tu irresponsabilidad- aclaró la chica bastante enojada.**

**▬ Porque todo el tiempo lo defiendes Hermione y a mi te la pasa viendo mis errores¿porque?- explotó Ron.**

**▬ Porque tu eres mi amigo y me importa que siempre cumplas con todo- gritó Hermione.**

**▬ Tu amigo¿tu...amigo?- titubeo su amigo, vaya que se había puesto celoso, pero ¿porque, porque le molestó escuchar tanto esa palabra.**

**▬ SI, mi amigo ¿que? Apenas te vas dando cuenta de que lo eres?- explotó su amiga aun mas enfadada- Es lo único que me faltaba.**

**Harry y Ginny no querían irse entre los pies, pero tampoco querían quedarse callados.**

**▬ Bueno, pues sabes una cosa?-gritó Ron-. Tú y tu "novia" Vicky pueden irse... Ron iba a decir una palabrota, pero no lo hizo.- Muy lejos de mi vista, además para que te quede claro, no necesito de tu ayuda, NADA DE TI.- gritó aun mas fuerte Ron enfurecido.**

**Había muy poca gente en el Gran Comedor, ya que era tarde, la gran parte del colegio ya había ido a comido. Harry y Ginny se quedaron atónitos. Hermione se echó a correr llorando, Ron se dejó caer en la banca bufando.**

**Ginny se iba a parar para ir con su amiga, pero Harry la detuvo.**

**▬ Será mejor que la dejes sola- aconsejó el chico.**

**▬ Pero...**

**▬ Yo se lo que te digo- repitió Harry.**

**Se volvió a sentar la pelirroja.**

**▬ Eres un imbecil Ron- reclamó su hermana.**

**Ron solo la miró molestó sin decir nada.**

**▬ Ahora si te pasaste- continúo Harry.**

**▬ Y todo por tus estupidos celos de macho- completó Ginny.**

**Ron se molestó más por los comentarios de ellos, así que se salió para no seguir escuchando más. Se fue al jardín enfadado. No quería estar con nadie.**

**Ginny y su novio se dispusieron a salir, ellos muy tranquilos caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano.**

**▬ Ginny, me preocupa Hermione, he estado muy extraña y ella no es así- confesó su preocupación.**

**▬ Ah, ya se me hacia raro que no hablaras de ella- se molestó Ginny.**

**▬ Que?- preguntó atónito Harry.**

**▬ Como que ya te gustó pasarla mucho tiempo con ella, no crees?**

**▬ Es mi amiga, como no quieres que me preocupe - contestó molesto, pero extrañado.**

**▬ Pues no me gusta que todo sea así, no siempre vas a estar allí para consolarla- explotó Ginny.**

**▬ No lo entiendo...**

**▬ No será maña de Hermione para estar a tu lado?- preguntó Ginny con sarcasmo.**

**▬ Reconozco que paso mas tiempo con ella, que contigo, pero y eso que?**

**▬ Que hay algo entre ustedes...**

**Harry la miraba atónito, no comprendía nada.**

**▬ Es mi amiga, no puedo hacerme el loco y dejar pasar las cosas como si no sucediera nada- explotó molesto Harry-. La quiero, es mas la AMO y no voy a dejarla sola, por tu capricho.**

**Ginny quedó con la boca abierta ante el comentario de su novio. No creía que fuera tan cínico y reconocerlo.**

**▬ Y sabes una cosa?- preguntó Harry. Ya no se que hacer al respecto. Las amo a las dos, Ginny te amo, sabes que así es, estamos hechos el uno para el otro, mi corazón te pertenece, yo se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, tener hijos, viajar, tu sabes que siempre he sido sincero contigo, eres mi vida, te quiero Ginny. Pero... ya me cansé de todo esto.**

**Ginny no comprendía, quería golpearlo, odiaba a Hermione, pero mas a él, porque se tenia que haber enamorado de él¿porque?**

**▬ Porque eres así Harry, yo te entregue todo mi amor y me pagas así, con un engaño y traicionando a mi propio hermano.**

**Harry juzgó a Ginny.**

**▬ Amo a Hermione, ella es todo para mi, no se que seria mi vida sin ella- explicaba el chico con voz alta, casi gritándole.**

**Ginny comenzó a llorar, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía creerlo...**

**▬ ... es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es mi...todo, la adoro...sabes, no me imaginé que una persona te podría hacer sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero así es la vida Ginny, nadie lo puede impedir- continuo Harry- Hermione lo es todo para mi, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, mi...hermana, y aunque no lo sea de sangre Ginny, ella es mi familia- Harry se acercó a Ginny la tomó de las manos y acariciando su rostro- Es por eso que no la puedo abandonar tan fácilmente Ginny, me interesa tanto que este bien, que necesito saber que es lo que le sucede, no soporto verla sufrir.**

**Comenzó a llorar mas la chica.- Perdóname Harry, de verdad lo siento- decía apenada.**

**▬ No te preocupes, lo entiendo- confesó la chica.**

**▬ Solo por mis estupidos celos- confesó la chica- Te amo tanto, que tengo miedo a perderte.**

**▬ Lo sé, yo también te quiero, pero enriéndelo tú también.**

**▬ Lo siento Harry y estas en todo el derecho de sentirte así- seguía muy apenada.**

**▬ Me necesita Ginny- exclamó Harry- Una vez perdí a mi familia, y esta vez no lo permitiré.**

**Ginny le sonrió y Harry la besó en la frente, la abrazó.**

**▬ Será mejor que nos vayamos a Sala Común, ya es tarde- sugirió Harry.**

**Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común ya no había nadie, solo una persona que estaba cerca del fuego, leía unas hojas.**

**▬ Hermione?- dijo en voz baja Harry, no sabia si era ella o no. No acostumbraba a desvelarse, solo cuando se trataba de tareas, pero era rara la vez, siempre las hacia temprano.**

**Se acercaron poco a poco ambos.**

**▬ Hola Hermione- saludó la pelirroja.**

**Pero ésta no contestó, pensaba en muchas cosas, no logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento, sostenía unas cartas en la mano, parecía que las leía, pero no era así.**

**▬ Hermione? - preguntó de nueva cuenta Harry, ya estaba frente a ella.**

**▬ Que? Oh, perdón, me decías algo?- contestó Hermione atónita.**

**▬ Hermione, estas bien?- preguntó su amigo extrañado.**

**▬ Oh, si, bien, gracias- contestó la chica como desorientada.**

**▬ Que lees amiga?- preguntó Ginny.**

**▬ Una carta, me la envió un profesor, dice que necesita hablar urgentemente conmigo, solo que no se quien es, solo esta escrito donde me cita. Yo creo que es sobre algo personal, sino me hubiera dicho la razón, pero en fin. De donde viene ustedes dos picaros- explicó la chica y tratando de forzar una sonrisa.**

**▬ Fuimos a dar un paseo- contestó sonriente la chica.**

**Harry aun no se convencía, algo tenía Hermione...**

**▬ Todo bien?- volvió a preguntarle.**

**▬ Sí, si, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada- mintió su amiga- Buenas Noches.**

**▬ ¡Espera!- la detuvo su amigo y a se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y no dijo nada. Se miraron por varios segundos.**

**▬ Descansa- le dijo Harry y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, luego la abrazó; Hermione no tardó ni un segundo en soltarse en llanto.**

**Lloraba con tanto sentimiento, Harry no lo soportaba, era duro para él también, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**

**▬ Tranquila- le susurraba su amigo- Tranquila.**

**▬ Te necesito Harry- susurró Hermione desconsolada.**

**▬ Que tienes Hermy?- preguntó Harry y la puso frente a él, haciéndose el fuerte para que Hermione se sintiera aun mas en confianza y protegida.**

**Hermione le dio una nota de las que le habían llegado a Harry para que él la leyera, no era capaz de decirlo ella misma.**

**▬ "Te lo advertimos Granger, estamos vigilando cada uno de tus movimientos" Pero...quien los manda porque?- preguntaba desesperado.**

**▬ No lo se- explotó la chica- No lo se!**

**▬ Quien seria capaz de enviarte eso?- se asustó Ginny.**

**▬ Eso no es todo Harry- siguió la bruja explicándoles-. No quieren que me acerque a ustedes. Sino sufrirán consecuencias.**

**▬ Por supuesto que no lo haré!- aclaró enfadado Harry.**

**▬ No te dejaremos sola- continúo Ginny.**

**▬ Escucha Harry, no quiero que se acerquen a mí- advirtió Hermione- Ron y tú son muy importantes para mi y no dejare que nada les pase, nunca me lo perdonaría.**

**▬ Estas loca?- gritó Harry- Por nada del mundo te dejaría sola en esto y menos por una estúpida amenaza. Entiéndelo, NUNCA!**

**▬ Lo harás- amenazó Hermione.**

**▬ No, por supuesto que no- gritó de nuevo Harry.**

**▬ Te lo ruego, hazlo si de verdad me quieres, hazlo por mi- suplicó su amiga de nuevo llorando.**

**▬ Te quiero y lo sabes y por lo mismo no te abandonare- estalló Harry.**

**▬ Harry...escucha...prefiero mil veces estar lejos de ambos, a perderlos para siempre- suplicó Hermione llorando y lo tomó de las manos.**

**▬ Bien, pero esto no se quedara así- aceptó Harry- Hallaremos la forma de vernos y averiguar quien es.**

**▬ Gracias Harry- dijo Hermione y lo abrazó fuertemente y se subió a su cuarto.**

**▬ Todo estará bien, no te preocupes- consoló Ginny- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, todos lo necesitamos.**

**Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios.**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**sarah-keyko: Grax…espera, porque no solo será un sueño! Gracias por tu apoyo desde un principio, de verdad me halaga muchcoooo**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Gracias por leerlo amiga, sorry, pero me encanta dejar esta parte de adelanto, para que se animen a leerlo el prox y verán que esta muy bueno, y ya no te golpes amiga, sino tendré una lectora menos, jajajaj….**

**Cervatillo: Jajajaja, no te preocupes, seran muchos mas y tratare de poner mas, lo que pasa que ya los tengo por cap, pero todos muy buenos, jo….sigue leyendo porfis…**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que también la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Anímense a dejarlo...solo da click en Go**

**Adelanto del cap. 8: **

**▬ Que diablos fue todo eso?- preguntó Ron extrañado**

**▬ Por supuesto, la están esperando- contestó Argus con cierto sarcasmo y risa.**

**▬ Que es lo que se le ofrece- siguió la chica insistiendo- Disculpe Señor, pero creo no conocerlo.**

**▬ ¿Tú?- exclamó Hermione sorprendida.**

**▬ No lo entiendes? No existe tal Profesor, solo que la cita, sí.- aclaró Draco.**

**▬ Entonces que es lo que quieres de mi- gritó molesta Hermione y se cruzó de brazos.**

**▬ Hermione...-le susurró al oído- Te deseo...**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	8. Draco Malfoy

**8vo. Cap. Draco Malfoy**

**Llegó el fin de semana. Hermione se preparaba para la cita, la tenía muy intrigada aquella carta anónima.**

**Todos sus amigos se encontraban charlando en la sala de su casa Gryffindor. Hermione pasó caminando muy lento por donde estaban, llevaba hojas en sus manos.**

▬ **Hola! -saludaron Ginny y Harry.**

▬ **Hola! - contestó muy bajito sin mirarlos. Hizo parecer que se le cayeron las hojas y se agachó a recogerlas.- Voy a lo de la cita del profesor.**

▬ **Bien, suerte- deseó Harry a su amiga.**

▬ **Gracias, se cuidan -contestó y se fue.**

▬ **Que diablos fue todo eso? - preguntó Ron extrañado.**

**Harry no le quiso platicar a su amigo nada, había mucha gente y no quería que se enteraran. A como diera lugar tenia que averiguar si era alguien de de la casa. **

▬ **Oh, nada -se limitó a decir Harry.**

▬ **De verdad está enojada conmigo, pero no tiene porque ser así -protestó triste Ron.**

**Hermione llegó al tercer piso, pero ella sabia que ese piso estaba restringido para los alumnos. Mientras subía las escaleras, encontró al conserje Argus Filch, ésta se asustó.**

▬ **Se puede saber que hace un alumno merodeando por este piso... -preguntó enojado.**

▬ **Yo...**

▬ **...Sabiendo que está prohibido? -continuo el conserje.**

▬ **Tengo permiso, un profesor me citó aquí -explicó con miedo la joven.**

▬ **Por supuesto, la están esperando -contestó Argus con cierto sarcasmo y risa.**

**Hermione entró asustada, buscaba a su alrededor, ya que no veía nadie.**

▬ **Buenas Noches -saludó entrecortada la chica.**

▬ **Pasa, adelante -contestó una voz masculina, Hermione no la reconoció.**

▬ **Que se le ofrece Señor, la verdad no tengo idea de porque me citó en este lugar -explicaba la chica algo nerviosa.**

**El lugar tenia muy poca iluminación, la persona que estaba sentada en un rincón se levantó y se dirigió a ella, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra con capucha puesta; al pararse el hombre la puerta se cerró de inmediato, haciendo poner cerrojos y no poder abrirla. Hermione asustó.**

▬ **Que es lo que se le ofrece -siguió la chica insistiendo. -Disculpe, pero creo no conocerlo.**

**La persona se acercó más a Hermione, no reconocía quien era, no podía reconocer el rostro de la persona. Escuchó que tronaban los dedos y de inmediato las luces se encendieron. Hermione miró a su alrededor, era un lugar acogedor, muy bonito. El lugar se iluminó con luces rojas, algo tenues.**

**Volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, éste se quedó la capucha que le cubría gran parte del rostro y levantó su mirada.**

▬ **�¿Tú! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida.**

▬ **Te sorprende? -le dijo el chico con cierto sarcasmo.**

▬ **Que diablos haces aquí Malfoy? -preguntó asustada, pero enojada.**

▬ **Lo mismo que tú, obvio -confesó con sarcasmo Draco.**

▬ **No me digas que también te citaron? - se sorprendió la chica.**

▬ **No lo entiendes? No existe tal profesor, solo que la cita sí - aclaró Draco.**

▬ **Tú�? -extrañó Hermione. -Y que demonios quieres de mí?**

▬ **Que tan claro debo de ser, te creía más inteligente -contestó con sarcasmo el chico.**

▬ **No pienso perder mi tiempo...contigo -gritó la chica y se dirigió a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo. **

**-Alohomora, Déjame salir!**

▬ **No te dejare ir tan rápido -dijo muy tranquilo el rubio.**

▬ **Ah,no? -masculló Hermione.**

▬ **No -contestó sin aliento el Slytherin.**

▬ **Entonces que es lo que quieres de mí -gritó molesta Hermione y se cruzó de brazos.**

▬ **Que es lo que no entiendes? -explotó Draco.**

▬ **Nada -aclaró la chica confundida.**

▬ **Que...que...me gustas y no solo eso, estoy enamorado de ti, Granger. Contestó nervioso el chico y sin aliento.**

▬ **Que? -frunció el entrecejo la chica, Vaya que se estaba sorprendida.**

▬ **Sabes que es lo peor? -cuestionó casi gritando el rubio. -Después de tanto tiempo de ver como eres tan feliz con tus amiguitos, fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, tan contenta siempre, amable y perfecta, me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero no lograba hacerme la idea de como pude enamorarme de...**

▬ **Una sangre sucia? -interrumpió ésta.**

▬ **Entiéndelo, yo te decía así para hacerme la idea de que no te podía amar, ni objetivo era odiarte como a los demás hijos de muggles y por ser amiga de Potter y Weasley, pero no, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti -exclamó Draco voz con quebrada. -Todo era para llamar tu atención, ya que siempre esta centrada en tus amiguitos...**

▬ **No puedes estar enamorado de mí -aclaró Hermione angustiada.**

▬ **Porque no? -gritó Draco a punto de llorar.**

▬ **Para estar enamorado de alguien tienes que conocer a la persona y antes que nada tener amistad con ella -explicó.**

▬ **Y crees que no te conozco? Eres una maravillosa persona, tienes el corazón enorme -aclaró Draco con el corazón.**

▬ **Que dices? -extrañó Hermione.**

▬ **Existe la Poción Multijugos, por medio de varias personas que conoces, me acerqué a ti.**

▬ **Después de todo no eres tan imbecil -y vaya que se lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero si se sorprendió mucho.**

▬ **El amor lo puede todo Hermione - y se fue acercando a la chica, hasta que la acorralo contra la pared. Hermione no sabia que decir, estaba muy asustada.**

▬ **Hermione quiero que seas mi novia... -le pidió Draco.**

▬ **Estas loco, déjame ir... -le pidió desesperada.**

▬ **Hermione... -le susurró al oído- ...te deseo...**

**Hermione estaba aterrada. La comenzó a besar por el cuello suavemente.**

▬ **Por favor Draco, déjame ir y no le diré a nadie -suplicó Hermione tratando de quitárselo de encima.**

▬ **Te deseo...te amo Hermy... -seguía susurrando Draco, mientras la besaba por todo el cuello.**

**Por unos instantes a Hermione le parecieron tiernos y suaves los besos y caricias de Draco, pero estaba tan asustada que ya no sabia ni que pensar, si gritaba nadie la iba a escuchar, pero si le seguí la corriente a Draco, tal vez seria lo mejor.**

▬ **¡No! -contestó con la voz entrecortada.**

▬ **Por favor, dame una oportunidad de abrirte mi corazón, de poder amarnos -suplicó Draco susurrándole, la comenzó a acariciar, hasta poner sus manos en su cara y sus labios se dirigían a su boca, moría por besarla.**

**Hermione no lo soportaba mas, comenzó a llorar desconsolada.**

▬ **Perdóname, Hermione -se disculpó Malfoy al ver lo que le había hecho a su amor - Lo siento mucho, pero ponte en mi lugar, como crees que me siento de saber que no puedo ser correspondido -decía Draco casi llorando -Y de no ser amado por ti.**

▬ **De verdad lo siento Draco, si todo hubiera sido diferente -aclaró**

**Hermione confundida, en parte sentía lastima por él, pero estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho.**

▬ **Vete antes de que me arrepienta -advirtió Draco resignado.**

**Hermione se dirigió a la puerta ya más tranquila, pero antes de abrir la puerta...**

▬ **Te prohíbo que te le acerques al pobre imbecil de Ron Weasley -advirtió Draco con la misma malicia de siempre.**

▬ **Que? -se giró hacia él.**

▬ **Con Potter puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si te veo con Weasley...**

▬ **No me puedes prohibir nada, solo porque entre nosotros no puede haber nada -gritó Hermione.**

▬ **Sé que amas a ese Weasley y él también a ti -explicó Draco molesto.**

▬ **Como...?**

▬ **Y si yo no te puedo tener, nadie más lo tendrá y menos Weasley -advirtió Malfoy.**

▬ **No lo harás...**

▬ **Si quieres que muera, adelante...**

▬ **No serás capaz...**

▬ **Si lo haré, me conoces Granger, ándate con mucho cuidado o vete olvidando de tu amor, Weasley...**

**Draco se quedó desconsolado en la habitación y Hermione salió corriendo.**

**Hermione no quería ver a nadie, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, salio al jardín y se dirigió al lago, donde se dispuso a desahogarse de lo que le pasaba.**

**Ya era hora de la comida y todos habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Comían muy tranquilos a excepción de Ginny, Harry, apesar de todo Ron también lo estaba.**

▬ **Y Hermione? -preguntó Ron extrañado.**

▬ **Debe estar en la biblioteca -contestó la pelirroja.**

▬ **No lo creo -contestó Harry angustiado.**

▬ **Últimamente no he visto a Herms con ustedes, están enojados? -preguntó Luna interesada. Le encantaba irse a comer a Gryffindor, aun sin ser su casa.**

▬ **Claro que no, ha...mmm, ya sabes -trataba de explicar Ginny.**

▬ **Estudiando, deberes -completó Harry.**

▬ **Ah! -sonrió Luna sin importarle.**

**Siguieron comiendo. De pronto Hermione se apareció en el Gran Comedor y se sentó sin saludar a nadie. Estaban sentados Harry, Ginny y Luna; frente a ellos Ron, había espacio para dos personas, y luego estaba Neville, Seamus, etc. Y Hermione se sentó aun lado de Luna y Ron se le hizo muy raro, siempre se sentaban donde los tres estuvieran juntos.**

▬ **Hola Granger! -saludó contesta Lovegood.**

▬ **Hola Luna! -Contestó- Como están? -preguntó la chica refiriéndose a sus amigos, sin mirar a Ron.**

▬ **Bien -contestaron los 4.**

▬ **Tú? -preguntó Harry, sabia que algo había pasado y empeorado las cosas.**

▬ **Mejor -mintió la chica.**

**Era obvio que sus amigos no le creyeron, siguieron comiendo, Ron tenía varios días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto...**

▬ **Esta preciosura se retira -dijo Luna sonriendo y se paró.**

**De inmediato Ginny se recorrió hasta ponerse aun lado de Hermione y Harry hizo lo mismo.**

**"Y si Harry tenia razón¿Será que en realidad yo amo a Hermione y no como una amiga?""Lo que si puedo asegurar es que es tan linda y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella", se decía Ron así mismo. Veía con ternura cada movimiento de su amiga.**

▬ **Quien era el profesor? -preguntó Ginny entre emocionada e intrigada.**

▬ **Olvida eso Ginny -exclamó Hermione molesta y triste.**

▬ **Porque? -preguntó Harry extrañado.**

**Hermione se dirigía a ellos sin mirarlos.**

▬ **Por favor no hagan ningún movimiento raro, sigan haciendo como que comen y no vayan a decir o hacer nada cuando les diga esto.**

▬ **De que hablas? -se extrañó Ginny.**

▬ **Solo háganme caso -suplicó Hermione.**

▬ **Ya entendí, pero dinos -se desesperó+o Harry.**

▬ **Está aquí - se limitó a decir.**

▬ **El de los anónimos? -preguntó Ginny asustada, con voz un poco mas alta.**

▬ **Que anónimos hermana? -preguntó Ron extrañado en tono normal.**

▬ **Hermione...quien? -como queriendo no saber preguntó Harry, girando despistadamente a los lados tratando de localizar a la persona.**

**Hermione se levantó de inmediato y salió a paso apresurado del comedor.**

▬ **Maldita sea -susurró Harry molesto y golpeó la mesa.**

**Ron la observaba mientras se marchaba.**

▬ **Y ahora que hice? -se extrañó Ron.**

**Ginny y Harry se limitaron a hacer una mueca, sin ganas de hablar.**

▬ **Necesito arreglar mis problemas con ella, de verdad la regué... -susurró Ron para sí sin aliento.**

**Toda la tarde Hermione se había perdido. Nadie sabia donde estaba. Cuando la chica se dirigía al castillo, se escuchó una detonación, lo cual hizo que se espantara.**

**Era algo parecido a lo que los muggles le llaman " Pirotecnia o Juegos Artificiales", pero en esta ocasión era un mensaje muy colorido, de diversos colores y este al explotar iluminó el cielo, por unos segundos a Hermione le pareció ver algo hermoso en varios días. Primero se formaron estrellas, otros parecían corazones en realidad era impresionante la vista y por último el objetivo de éste:**

**_"Fiesta con estilo, Gryffindor"_**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Nola ama como piensas, solo que le preocupa mucho, pero si la quiere muchisimo, como una hermana.. Lo del beso fue Ron y Hermione, por eso es su primer y ultimo beso :( ... No, para hacer ver a Ginny que si la ama, pero su amiga tambien le importa muchooo. Note preocupes, puedes preguntar lo que quieras a mi me da gusto responder!**

**Gracias por leerlo, espero tambien te guste el otro ff! Los prox, estan de lux...**

cervatilla: Gracias, de verdad me encanta que me apoyes, me encanta dejarlos asi muajaja, claro que siii te espero amiga. Sorry, no me fije que puse asi, se me fue un dedazo jajajaj... Kisses! Espero te guste ...

sarah-keyko: Alo! Lo mismo digo, pero claro si tienes un hombre como Harry, hasta dudas de tu amiga, jajaja, pero que mala es Ginny, pero solo es celos y ya, no te preocupes, aunque mas adelante hay algo malo, y feo, estara genial! xD

Ja, eso me encanta dejarlos con intriga jaja... mas adelante Ron le dira todo lo que nosotras esperamos, y sera de lo mas wowww romantico, tierno, lindo, sexy. jo... Espero te guste amiga, me encantan tus mensajes, desde un principio me has apoyado, mil gracias de verdad! Kisses. Chaoito

LunaPotter1: Gracias por leerlo y que te gusta mucho, veo que tengo una nueva lectora :), mil grax amiga...espero te guste este y hasta el final de la historia...**  
**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Animense a dejarlo...**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**Adelanto del cap. 9: **

▬ **Y vaya coincidencia tu le vas a dar a Ron -dijo sonriente y le entregó un tramo de pergamino donde estaba su nombre decorado con corazones.**

▬ **¡Escuchen! -gritó Seamus. Y todos lo voltearon a ver -Sinceramente la música mágica es una porqueria, si en verdad quieren escuchar música de verdad, la muggle es la mejor...**

♪ **_Quedate un momento asi_**

**_no mires hacia mi que no podre aguantar_**

**_si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo_**

**_me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar..._**

▬ **Hola! -dijo una voz tierna.**

**Era tan cálido el momento, sintieron por primera vez el calor de sus cuerpos. Después de un acogedor abrazo, se separaron y sus miradas se cruzaron.**

**Entonces Ron, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la llevó hacia él, estaban completamente sus cuerpos pegados; fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros, estaban nerviosos...muy nerviosos.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	9. Nuestro primer y último beso

**9no. Nuestro primer y último beso...**

**Cuando llegó al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, dijo la contraseña desanimada.**

**▬ Disfruta de la fiesta - dijo la Sra. Gorda.**

**▬ Que? ... A si, gracias -iba distraída.**

**Caminaba muy tranquila Hermione por el pasillo, ya estaba mas tranquila, después de todo no era nadie de Gryffindor de los anonimatos. Se quedó unos segundos en la entrada de la Sala, observaba a sus compañeros, se estaban divirtiendo, todo estaba mucho mejor. No había notado que eran muchos Gryffindors, uno que otro de otra casa.**

**En la Sala había menos luz, era una luz que hacía que te relajaras, había velas rojas con rico aroma, muy suave, todo estaba perfecto.**

**Caminaba directo a su dormitorio, tal vez allí estaba Ginny, pero ella en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, todo era por instinto. Se sentía sola, ni ella se entendía.**

**▬ Hola Hermy -saludaron Parvati y Lavender.**

**▬ Hola -contestó sin interés. - Y a que se debe la fiesta?- le intrigó a la chica.**

**▬ Vamos a sentarnos -ofreció Lavender.**

**▬ Pero..es que...**

**▬ Tenemos que divertirnos en grande -dijo sonriente y se sentaron rodeando a Hermione.**

**▬ Bueno, la fiesta se hizo por muchos motivos -comenzó a explicar la chica. - Primero, solo por festejar**

**▬ Segundo, porque ganamos contra Ravenclaw y nuestra próxima victoria contra Slytherin -continuó Parvati.**

**▬ Tercero, porque organizamos un intercambio de regalos toda la casa para el día de Navidad -explicó Lavender sonriente.**

**▬ No creen que sea muy pronto para pensar en regalos? -preguntó Hermione sonriente.**

**▬ Y vaya que coincidencia, tú le vas a dar a Ron -dijo sonriente y le entregó un tramo de pergamino donde estaba su nombre y decorado con corazones.**

**▬ Oh, bien -sonrió Hermione.**

**▬ Ahora regresamos, quieres algo de tomar? -ofreció Parvati.**

**▬ Cerveza de mantequilla -pidió Hermione. Se resignó a disfrutar de la fiesta, después de todo tenía que despejar su mente.**

**De pronto la música dejó de sonar.**

**▬ Escuchen! -gritó Seamus y todos lo voltearon a ver. - Sinceramente la música mágica es una porquería, si en verdad quieren escuchar música buena, la muggle es la mejor...**

**▬ Que? -alguien gritó entre los Gryffindor.**

**▬ Shhh, cállate y escucha. Esta es la mejor música para estar de románticos o para llorar por la chica o chico que no nos pela o nos dejó o simplemente para suspirar.**

**La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era una balada, Hermione escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta.**

_♪ **Quédate un momento así**_

_**no mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar**_

_**si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo**_

_**me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar...**_

**▬ Hola! -dijo una tierna voz.**

**▬ Hola Ron! -sonrió Hermione.**

**En eso llegó Parvati con la bebida.**

**▬ Bueno, ya veo que te acompañan, los dejo -sonrió y se fue.**

**▬ Necesito hablar contigo Herms.**

**▬ En serio? Yo que recuerdo no necesitas nada de mí - aún estaba molesta, mas que nada sentida.**

**▬ Dios mío Hermione, déjate de cosas ¿podemos hablar?**

_♪ **Tal vez piensas que estoy loco**_

_**y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar**_

_**pero sino te explico lo que siento dentro**_

_**no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar...**_

**▬ Escucha yo...yo... fui un estúpido en decirte todo eso, estaba tan molesto que no medí mis palabras -explicó Ron casi sin aliento. - Lo siento mucho.**

**▬ No te vas a sentar? -preguntó sonriendo la chica.**

**▬ Claro, gracias...**

**▬ Yo también lo si...**

**▬ Tú no tienes porque disculparte -interrumpió de inmediato. - Sé que te dije cosas muy tontas y sin sentido, fui estúpido, me preocupó más mi orgullo, que no vi que te hice sufrir, y... -tomó aire. - Todo por mis estupidos celos, Hermione, de verdad me interesas y temí perderte, pero aun así eso no justifica la manera en la que te hablé - le hablaba en tono de voz tímido y tierno.**

**Hermione se sentía incapaz de hablar, a pesar de lo lastimada que estaba, sabía que no podía estar de orgullosa, después de saber que la vida de Ron corría peligro.**

**Estaba totalmente conmocionada.**

_♪ **Nunca me sentí tan solo**_

_**como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba**_

_**la vida me dijo a gritos**_

_**que nunca de tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba**_

_**que el amor es una cosa**_

_**que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego**_

_**si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio**_

_**llega a su final...**_

**▬ Y si necesito tu ayuda, y no por la escuela nada mas, te necesito a ti, y no soporto cuando peleamos - la tomó de las manos Ron y se arrodilló frente a ella.- Necesito que me perdones, por favor Hermione.**

**Se le partió el alma al escuchar hablar a su amigo de esa manera. Hermione sentió las cálidas y suaves manos de su amigo, Ron besó sus manos, Hermione sentí algo en su estomago, no sabia que era.**

**▬ Ron... de verdad yo también lo siento -disculpó Hermione. - No debí decirte eso, lo dije porque estaba enojada y sentida, y no soporto que siempre peleemos y mucho menos cuando nos dejamos de hablar.**

**Ron se levantó e hizo que también Hermione se parara, para luego abrazarla.**

**Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados cerca de ellos, pero detrás. Estaban muy tranquilos y por supuesto abrazados.**

**▬ Mira Harry, allí está Hermione y Ron - se emocionó.**

**▬ Vamos con ellos -trató de levantarse, pero Ginny lo regresó.**

**▬ Tienen que arreglar sus problemas, además están en el momento perfecto - explicó Ginny emocionada.**

**▬ Tienes razón -sonrió Harry muy feliz.**

_♪ **Ahora tal vez lo puedes entender**_

_**que si me tocas se quema mi piel**_

_**ahora tal vez lo puedes entender**_

_**y no te vuelvas sino quieres ver...**_

**Era tan cálido el momento, sintieron por primera vez el calor de sus cuerpos. Después de un acogedor abrazo, se separaron y sus miradas se cruzaron.**

**Entonces Ron, la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura y la llevó hacia él, estaban completamente sus cuerpos pegados; fueron acercando lentamente sus rostros, estaban nerviosos...muy nerviosos...**

**El corazón les latía rápido, a mil por hora, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de sus caras, sentían sus respiraciones agitadas...Ron juntó sus labios con los de ella, ella abrió la boca para corresponderle, sus labios se unieron en un cálido y tierno beso.**

**Hermione podía sentir los brazos de Ron rodeando su cintura y el calor de su cuerpo, solo él luchando con sus labios...Ron podía sentir la cálida figura de su amiga, y los dulces labios; hicieron de un beso, una batalla apasionada.**

**La adrenalina cesó, se separaron suavemente, pero Ron aun la tenía abrazada por la cintura.**

_♪ **Que lloro por ti**_

_**Que lloro sin ti**_

_**que ya lo entendí**_

_**que no eres para mí y lloro...**_

**▬ Hermione, te quiero -le susurró Ron con una voz muy tierna. - No quiero que seamos solo amigos...**

**▬ Ron? -se adelantó a decir Hermione conmocionada por su confesión.**

**▬ Sí, dime -contestó Ron esperanzado-**

**▬ Yo también te quiero y no como amigos, siempre he estado enamorada de ti -la chica se sorprendió de su respuesta, no planeaba hablar demás.**

**Ron se emocionó tanto ante este comentario.**

**▬ Quieres ser mi novia? -preguntó Ron demasiado feliz.**

**Hermione no respondió¿Porque le había costado tanto tiempo reconocer que se amaban¿Porque ahora? No sabia que decir.**

**▬ N..No -respondió la bruja sin mirarlo.**

**▬ Pe...pero...porque? -se extrañó Ron.**

**▬ Será lo mejor Ron - aclaró la chica a punto de llorar.**

**▬ Pero si nosotros nos queremos, porque rechazar nuestra relación -respondió Ron muy triste sin entenderlo.**

**▬ Escucha Ron, no te lo puedo decir, pero prométeme que no dejaremos nuestra amistad -exclamó Hermione insistente.**

**▬ De que diablos hablas Hermione? -explotó Ron confundido.**

**▬ Ron, por favor, escúchame, no puedo contarte nada no darte motivos, pero será lo mejor, ya no puedo estar mas a tu lado, no quiero que te acerque a mí, y si lo quieres hacer, solo podrá ser aquí - confesó Hermione muy dolida.**

**▬ Pero, porque? -extrañó Ron - Porque me haces esto a mi?**

**▬ Si te intereso, hazlo por mí y no preguntes más -suplicó la bruja. - Con el tiempo lo sabrás.**

**▬ No entiendo en verdad nada, pero bien -aceptó resignado.**

**▬ Otra cosa, prométeme que no dejaras de quererme, no volveremos a pelear y mucho menos perderemos nuestra amistad - suplicó Hermione llorando.**

**▬ Nunca, te lo prometo. - Pero por favor tranquilízate, no soporto verte así. Y la abrazó.**

**▬ Todo esto lo hago por ti - consoló a Ron.**

**▬ Es porque te están amenazando? - gritó Ron. Ahora entendía toda aquella plática de los anónimos.**

**▬ Prefiero tenerte lejos de mí, a perderte para siempre -aclaró Hermione lastimada.**

**▬ No lo haré -explotó.**

**▬ Escucha Ron, cumplirás tu palabra -advirtió. - Por favor!. Se lo pidió suplicándole.**

**Ron bufó, no sabia que hacer, todo era por culpa de él, pero si hacia algo mal, tal vez arriesgaría a su Hermione, se quedó pensando. Ron se limitó a asintir con la cabeza.**

**▬ Gracias -dijo Hermione sin aliento.**

**Se acercó a Ron, colocó sus manos en el rostro de Ron y suavemente lo acarició y luego de dio un último tierno beso en sus labios. Dándole a entender que todo estaría bien.**

**▬ Te amo -susurró suavemente en su oído. - Todo estará bien.**

**Duraron mucho tiempo abrazados, para ellos no significaba nada, olvidaron todo lo que había a su alrededor, solo existían ellos dos.**

**▬ Vamos e preguntarle que paso con lo del maestro y del otro - exclamó Ginny.**

**▬ No, están tan felices -explicó Harry sonriente. - Esta muy bien Hermione, no quiero arruinarle el momento - y con un suspiro cerró la frase.**

**A Ginny le salieron lágrimas de la emoción.**

**Muchos estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, pero de las personas que se percataron de la escena, se sorprendieron demasiado, y hasta aplaudieron, pero la música no los dejó escuchar.**

**Las que mas se emocionaron, brincaron, suspiraron y hasta de la emoción unas lagrimas les salieron, fue todo lo que les causó ver a Ron y Hermione en aquella escena tan linda y perfecta.**

**▬ Ahh, Woww, no lo puedo creer -se sorprendió Lavender.**

**▬ Yo tampoco, la verdad ya era el momento - se alegró Parvati.**

**▬ Y gracias a nosotras y esta fiesta...**

**▬ No es para tanto Lavender, solo que se dio el momento y ya, no exageres - aclaró Parvati y comenzó a reír.**

**▬ Son tan perfectos, el uno para el otro...**

**▬ Al parecer Hermione le adelantó el regalo de Navidad a Ron -dijo muy picara Parvati.**

**▬ Si -suspiró Lavender. - Yo creo que el mejor que le pudo dar. Y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.**

**Pasaron toda la noche juntos, después de un rato, Harry y Ginny se reunieron con Hermione y Ron en el sofá junto al fuego. Se divirtieron mucho.**

**Hermione había olvidado todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco. Conversaron de todo, claro sin tocar el tema que lastimaba tanto a todos, en especial a ella y Ron.**

**Recordaban todo lo divertido que les había pasado en aquellos últimos años juntos.**

**Se terminó la grandiosa fiesta y se despidieron muy contentos y cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto. Todos se dieron un caluroso abrazo, hasta Ron y Ginny, que era bastante raro.**

**Se fueron a descansar muy tranquilos, sin imaginarse que seria de ellos. Les esperaba un día muy difícil, la vida de alguno de ellos corría peligro, es mas moriría.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

gaby weasley: Pues es la mera verdad! Gracias por mandar tu mensaje, espero que la sigas leyendo!

**sarah-keyko: Alo! Friend, me imagino que es en lo del beso del adeltanto de este capitulo, osea del 9, pues aki esta tu duda resuelta, y aki empieza lo bueno, gracias por siempre escribirme, kisses, chatito!**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: A mi tampoco, pero dije, sera Buena idea, jo xD, lo mismo digo, je lo bueno apenas empieza, vamos a reir, enojarnos y hasta llorar!**

**No mueras, sino me voy a quedar sin una lectora fiel, je, gracias por todo tu apoyo, es sensacional! Espero te guste el capitulo…**

**Cervatilla: Mmm no lo se, jajaja, de pronto se me ocurrió, ademas para que lo lean, jajajajaj, pero es chido quedarse con un poquitin de intriga, no pasa nada, jajaja. Aki ta el cap, espero te guste, al menos a mi si me encanto, casi lloro cuando lo escribí, xD… Besos!**

**ophelia dakker: Me imagino que te gustó, je. Grax por escribir, espero te guste y sigas leyendolo…Kisses, Te cuidas…**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico con todo el corazón y neta, a las chavas que me han estado apoyando desde el inicio de la historia! Gracias chicas, las quiero 1000…**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Animense a dejarlo...**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Adelanto del cap. 10: **

**▬ Sí, ya me acuerdo -decía Hermione con los ojos llorosos, seguía riendo muy tranquila.**

**Draco estaba furioso. Sería que Harry también sentía algo por ella? Era muy raro su trato con ella, muy amoroso. No soportó verlos tan juntos y menos abrazados.**

**▬ Puedes creerlo Hermy, la noticia corrió tan rápido por la Casa hoy en la mañana, que los que tienen amigos en otra Casa fueron corriéndola y fue a dar primero a Ravenclaw, después por Hupplepuff y de allí, por último a Slytherin -decía sorprendida Ginny.**

**▬ Te pusiste muy pálida -dijo Ron en voz baja.**

**▬ Ahorita vengo -dijo Ron algo nervioso.**

**▬ Decidimos que los nombremos la pareja del año y la mas esperada -decía con singular alegría Lavender.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	10. Complacencias?

**9no. Complacencias?**

**Al día siguiente bajaron de sus dormitorios y se encontraron los 4 y se saludaron. Ahora más que nunca se hicieron mas unidos. Por una parte Hermione se sentía insegura por lo de ayer, pero no se arrepentían de nada ninguno. Todo era cuestión de tiempo a que volvieran estar juntos.**

**Bajaron al Gran Comedor. Iban juntos Ron, Harry, Ginny y por ultimo Hermione, tenia que ser cuidadosa; se les hacia a todos muy absurdo seguirle aquel juego, pero lo hacían por Hermione, ella sabia perfectamente porque lo hacia y ella únicamente sabia de lo que era capaz Draco, aunque sabia que él no lograría matarlo, pero sí sabia que tenia a un mortifago como padre y a Voldemort.**

**▬ Ron, acuérdate de lo que hablamos – recordó al pelirrojo, tenia que apoyarla él mas que nada.**

**▬ Si – se resignó el chico – No te preocupes.**

**Harry quería preguntarle, pero no podía y no debía hacerlo, sabría que haría que Hermione se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.**

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor y Ginny se sentó a un lado de su hermano, con la vista frente a los de Slytherin, por mala suerte de ellos, Malfoy les quedaba frente a su cara y frente a los Weasley se sentaron Harry y Hermione.**

**Tomaron muy tranquilos el desayuno, charlaron como siempre lo hacina, sin problemas, reían como el primer día que iban en el tren. De todo reían, simplemente estaban felices.**

**Ginny se agarraba la panza del dolor de la risa; Ron tocia y reía a carcajadas; Harry reía tanto, también le dolía la panza y Hermione de tanto reír, parecía que estaba llorando, pero por la culpa de la risa.**

**▬ Si, ya me acuerdo – decía Hermione con los ojos llorosos, seguía riendo tranquila.**

**▬ Que pena la verdad – decía apenado Harry.**

**Y se voltearon a ver, ya que entre ellos les había pasado aquellos, al parecer había sido muy vergonzoso.**

**Hermione se doblaba de la risa y se recargó en el hombro de Harry, le faltaba el aire de tanto reír, en una de esas se hizo para atrás y Harry aprovechó para hacer como que la iba a tirar y ésta lo abrazó y siguieron riendo.**

**Draco miraba la escena, estaba furioso. Seria que Potter también sentía algo por ella? Era muy raro su trato con ella, muy amoroso. No soportaba verlos tan juntos y menos abrazados.**

**▬ Felicidades chicos! – se acercó Collin.**

**▬ De que? – se extrañó Harry.**

**▬ Ron y Hermione son la mejor pareja que hay – y tomó una fotografía.**

**Tanto como Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron y sonrieron.**

**▬ Si, lo mismo pensamos – dijeron el coro Ginny y su amado.**

**Nuevamente se acaloraron los chicos y se echaron una mirada muy cómplice.**

**▬ Puedes creerlo Hermy, la noticia corrió tan rápido por la casa hoy en la mañana, que los que tienen amigos en otras casas, fueron corriéndola y fue a dar primero a Ravenclaw, después a Hufflepuff y de allí, por ultimo a Slytherin – decía sorprendida Ginny.**

**Hermione de pronto sintió un golpe frió en el estomago al escuchar la última palabra de la pelirroja.**

**▬ Hermione, estas bien? – pregunto extrañada Ginny.**

**▬ Si, estoy bien – contestó sin aliento.**

**▬ Te pusiste muy pálida – dijo en voz muy baja Ron.**

**▬ Si –asintió Harry y la toma de la mano – Estas muy fría Hermione.**

**▬ No es para tanto, tal vez se me bajó la presión – trató de evitar el tema.**

**▬ Bien – dijo algo enfadado Harry. Se comenzaba a desesperar por el comportamiento de su amiga.**

**Terminaron de desayunar y subieron a Gryffindor al terminar las clases, ya había pasado dos días después del beso de Ron y ella, y no paso nada. Después de aquella fiesta, se les hizo costumbre tener música que Seamus les puso y que se hizo muy famoso entre los compañeros de su casa.**

**Tanto que desde las 8:00 p.m. a las 10:00 p.m. ponían música, y por las amigas locas, lo bautizaron como "La hora muggle", se trataba de enviarles por la tarde una lechuza y pedirles la canción que querían y también mandar saludos.**

**Se fueron a sentar al sillón junto al fuego.**

**▬ Ahorita vengo – dijo Ron algo nervioso.**

**▬ Bien – asintieron Harry, Hermione y Ginny.**

**▬ Esta un poco raro Ron – se extrañó+p Hermione.**

**▬ Si, desde aquel beso – sonrió Ginny.**

**▬ Buenas Noches – saludó Parvati- Damos inicio a la "Hora Muggle", gracias a todos los que nos enviaron una lechuza.**

**Todos los que esperaban ansiosos la hora de la música aplaudieron.**

**Comenzaron a sonar canciones de todo tipo, pera había llegado la hora de los saludos.**

**▬ Bien, los mensajitos ya están listos – dijo sonriente Lavender –Saludos a las creadoras de la diversión en Gryffindor … Gracias**

**▬ Saludos a los jugadores del quidditch – vociferó Parvati.**

**▬ Aquí dice: Harry estas buenísimo, me encantas – continuo Lavender.**

**▬ Tú me lo mandaste amor? – preguntó Harry a su novia.**

**▬ No!**

**▬ ?**

**▬ Cuidado Ginny, hay muchas chicas tras mi querido Harry – rió Hermione y los demás.**

**▬ Para los que quieran bailar con su pareja, arriba, que a bailar se ha dicho.**

**Hubo como 15 segundos en silencio y dijo Lavender….**

**▬ Bien, si tu no lo dices, lo haré yo.- A muchos les extrañó el comentario.**

**▬ Esta canción va dedicada a Seamus Finnigan – sonrió Lavender y le dirigió la mirada al chico – …de parte de …. Parvati…**

**Comenzó a sonar la música.**

**▬ Que románticos – dijo Hermione.**

**▬ Amor vamos a bailar – se emocionó Ginny y levantó a Harry.**

**Harry volteó a ver a su amiga.**

**▬ No te preocupes, vayan, es mas ahorita baja Ron – masculló Hermione.**

**Y se dirigieron a la pista, bueno, al centro de la Sala Común. Que nuevamente la habían acomodado distinto.**

**♪ _Y si tu notas que he cambiado_**

**_Ahora no es casualidad_**

**_No soy la misma me cuesta confesar_**

**_Es que hace tiempo que ya no te veo igual_**

**_Me empiezo a enamorar…_**

****

**_Antes te tuve a mi lado_**

**_Como el amigo siempre fiel_**

**_Y ahora que no estas aquí_**

**_Llame para decirte por teléfono_**

**_Te necesito aquí…_**

****

**_Ya no puedo estar sin ti_**

**_Me vuelvo loca_**

**_A ciegas sin pensar te deje marchar_**

**_Y si tu quieres_**

**_Si lo quieres_**

**_Lo podemos intentar_**

**_Si pruebas una vez_**

**_Te puedo enamorar…_**

****

**_Nunca vi cuanto me amabas_**

**_Nunca te supe valorar_**

**_Ahora es mi turno de luchar por ti_**

**_Regresa de una vez_**

**_Te necesito aquí…_**

**Hermione los veían muy contentos, se sentía muy contenta.**

**Seamus casó a bailar a Parvati, se veían tan tiernos. **

**Al terminarse la canción, Harry y Ginny se reunieron con su amiga.**

**▬ Ejem…ejem…escuchen, shh! – era Seamus- No se por donde empezar…. – decía algo nervioso- gracias por la canción, igual te la dedico. –Estaba en el lugar en donde mandaban los mensajes en un lugar alto para ser vistos.**

**▬ Parvati…quieres ser mi novia?**

**▬ Si! – gritó la chica muy nerviosa, casi sin aire.**

**▬ Que tiernos! – dijeron en coro las chicas que estaban con Harry.**

**▬ Eso es! – gritaba el chico de ojos verdes y aplaudía.**

**▬ Felicidades a todas las parejas – decía Lavender- A Ginny y Harry; Collin y Lily; Neville y Luna; a la nueva pareja, Parvati y Seamus; claro sin quedarme atrás, Dean y yo; y….**

**▬ y a Ron y Hermione –interrumpió la otra chica.**

**▬ Claro!**

**▬ Decidimos que los nombraremos la pareja del año y la mas esperada – decía con singular alegría Lavender.**

**▬ Y les hicimos un obsequio –dijeron al unísono las chicas.**

**Se trataba de una recopilación de fotografías de ellos juntos desde su primer año, hasta en el que estaban, como las fotos están en movimiento, las chicas hicieron un encantamiento para que se vieran como una película.**

**Hermione como no sabia ni que decir, miraba a sus amigos desesperada, esperando a que la ayudaran.**

**▬ Les dedicamos esta canción – dijo Parvati.**

**Ron iba bajando las escaleras, no sabia si bajar y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, o subir nuevamente a su recamara, aquello ahora si había invadido sus pensamientos; decidió tomar la segunda idea, pero ya no pudo…**

**▬ Hermione y Ron, los necesitamos en el centro – dijo Parvati - Ustedes iniciaran el baile.**

**No pensaba dejar a Hermione sola y sin bailar, así que decidió bajar, se acercaron y se miraron, no sabias que decir, todo era tan difícil. Se dirigieron al centro de la Sala y…**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: Hello querida! Sii, pero no te preocupes, la reconciliaron sera lo major, piensan lo mismo que yo, jajjaja…espero que te guste el capitulo amiga, te lo dedico a ti, que siempre me has apoyado linda…**

**ophelia dakker: Ajajajaj gracias, que bueno que te gustó, a mi tambien se me hizo triste, pero super tierno…espero te arremete este…je**

**cervatilla: Me alegra que te haya gusto mucho, que a mi amiga biank, te dedico de todo corazon este capitulo y muchos mas, por k son de las personas que me han apoyado siempre…**

**jasire potter: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y que chido que te gustaron, me alegra de verdad y ademas estoy feliz pork tengo una lectora mas, jajjaja, no sabes cuanto me emociono tu mensajes…mil grax…**

**Que chido que te animes a escribir uno, y con gusto te dare mi punto de vista, para eso estamos xD**

**Espero te guste el capitulo… kisses…ciao**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico con todo el corazón y neta, a las chavas que me han estado apoyando desde el inicio de la historia! Gracias chicas, las quiero 1000…**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Animense a dejarlo...**

**Canción: HaAsh "Si pruebas una vez" (grupo mexicano de dos chavas súper talentosisismas, Hanna y Ashley)**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**Adelanto del cap. 10: **

**▬ Ron te he notado muy raro, que es lo que tienes? – preguntó Hermione, en verdad estaba preocupada.**

**▬ Hermione, lo nuestro aun puede funcionar – le susurró con los ojos cristalinos – Te amo…**

**▬ ¡Beso, beso, beso! – gritaron en la casa todos muy emocionados. Y mas uno que otro depravado, jajaja, gritaba sexo.**

**▬ Donde esta Ron? – se extrañó Hermione.**

**▬ Que me ves Weasley, no me digas que te gusto – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio de Slytherin.**

**▬ Que te llego? – preguntó Harry.**

**Ron estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer, les quería contar a sus amigos, pero no podía, tenia miedo, no sabia a donde ir, ni nada.**

**▬ No lo se, yo creo que…porque…por…que… - mascullaba Ron – He comido mucho y eso hizo que me sintiera algo mal, voy a tomar un poco de aire.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	11. ¡ Ron herido!

**10 .- Ron herido!**

**Sentían muchas miradas clavadas en ellos, los nervios los invadieron, estaban allí parados, la música comenzó a sonar.**

**♪ _Te encuentro despierto, me dices lo siento_**

**_Con una lágrima derramas_**

**_Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso_**

**_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_**

**_Solo espero el momento, solo dime no es cierto…_**

****

**Se acercaron lentamente y Ron la tomó por la cintura, Hermione pasó un brazo por arriba del hombro y la otra la puso en el pecho de Ron. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente. Hermione le comenzó a acariciar su rostro mientras se meneaban de un lado a otro al compás de la canción, a decir verdad, mucho más lento que la canción. A un ritmo perfecto.**

**♪ _Solo quédate en silencio, 5 minutos_**

**_Acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mí_**

**_Te daré el último beso, el más profundo_**

**_Guardare tus sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti…_**

****

**▬ Ron te he notado muy raro, que es lo que tienes? – preguntó Hermione, en verdad estaba preocupada.**

**Ron no contestó. Solo la miraba, con tristeza, complicidad y preocupación.**

**▬ Nada, estoy bien – la tranquilizó Ron, no le podía decir nada de lo que le pasaba. – Solo que estoy nervioso, nunca me imagine estar aquí.**

**▬ Yo también – sintió la chica y se aferró mas al pelirrojo.**

**♪ _Tengo tanto miedo y es que no comprendo_**

**_Que fue lo que he hecho mal_**

**_Me abrazas, me hielo, me pides un beso_**

**_Y yo me quedo sin respirar_**

**_Solo espero el momento, solo dime no es cierto…_**

****

**▬ Ahora todos creen que somos novios – dijo algo triste Ron, pero a la vez feliz.**

**A Hermione le partía el alma escuchar a Ron hablar así. Le sonrió, de repente se le vino a la mente algo muy grave. Todos sabían y prácticamente todo el colegio que ella y Ron se habían besado, ahora todos pensaban que eran novios, Draco no tenia que enterarse, las cosas se ponían muy mal, tenia que hacer algo y pronto. Se angustio muchísimo.**

**Se les estaba haciendo eterno el momento, era muy difícil para los dos estar allí, deseaban estar en otro lugar, sufrían tanto, se amaban tanto, ya no lo soportaban más.**

**♪ _Dame tu mano, devuélveme el aire_**

**_Di que me amas, que no eres culpable_**

**_Por lo menos dime un momento_**

**_Que esto no es cierto…_**

****

**▬ Hermione, no nuestro aun puede funcionar – le susurró con los ojos cristalinos. – Te amo.**

**Hermione comenzó a llorar. La canción ya estaba por terminar. No quería separarse de él, deseaba quedarse para siempre así.**

**♪ _Solo quédate en silencio…_**

**♪ _Solo quédate en silencio…_**

**♪ _Acaríciame un momento_…**

**Ron no la quería soltar, daría todo por quedarse para siempre así.**

**♪ _Te daré el último beso…_**

****

**▬ Por favor, Ron – suplico la castaña – No lo hagas más difícil.**

**♪ _Guardare mis sentimientos…_**

**_Y me iré lejos de ti…_**

**La canción dejo de sonar, se miraron y se perdieron en un profundo abrazo. Nadie a su alrededor existía, solo eran ellos dos.**

**Todos en la sala común estallaron en aplausos, nadie se había puesto a bailar por estarlos observando. Simplemente eran perfectos como pareja.**

**▬ ¡ Beso, Beso, Beso! – gritaban en la sala todos muy emocionados.**

**Se miraron y se sonrieron, se sentían algo acalorados, de pronto habían olvidado a su alrededor. Ron la tomo suavemente por la cara, la acarició y le dio un muy tierno y profundo beso en la frente a su Hermione.**

**Algunos de los hombre gritaban que el beso en la boca, que así no valía, pero tanto como a Ginny y al resto de las brujas, fue de lo mas lindo, tierno y romántico. A muchas les conmovió tanto el momentos, que se limpiaban las lagrimas de su cara.**

**Solo un rato mas siguieron con la música y después e despidieron y cada quien se retiraba a su respectivo lugar.**

**Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar.**

**▬ Donde esta Ron? – se extrañó Hermione.**

**▬ No lo se – también se le hizo raro a Harry.**

**▬ Ron nunca falta a ninguna comida – comentó Ginny.**

**Terminaron el desayuno y Ron nunca apareció.**

**Su primera clase era Encantamientos y allí lo encontraron con el profesor charlando, casi muy rara de él. Empezó la clase y ya no pudieron preguntarle. Después siguieron dos horas con la profesora McGonagall. Tendrían un descanso escaso de 5 minutos en lo que llegaban a clase con Trelawney y Hermione se dirigió a Runas Antiguas. Se volvieron a reunir una hora después en la peor clase.**

**Llegaron al Salon de pociones y allí ya se encontraba el profesor Severus Snape y el asqueroso de Malfoy. Varios alumnos también ya estaban adentro. Entraron con mucha calma, hasta adelante iba Ron, después Harry y por ultimo Hermione.**

**▬ Que me ves Weasley, no me digas que te gusto – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio de slytherin.**

**▬ Quieres que te ayude a encontrar el asiento imbecil? – amenazó Harry.**

**▬ Mira, Potter defiende a su pobre amiguito – dijo nuevamente con sarcasmo y sonrió maliciosamente, como lo sabia hacer.**

**Hermione llegó y le dio un leve empujon a Harry para que siguiera caminando. Hermione se le quedó viendo con tanto odio a Malfoy, lo quería matar.**

**Draco volteó a ver a Hermione, y le sonrió levemente, pero ésta le volteó la cara. Draco de verdad sintió feo y lastima por ella, no merecía que sufriera; pero así era la vida, odiaba a Potter y a Weasley, sus mejores amigos y a los que tanto amaba.**

**▬ Silencio! –los calló Snape, con su típico tono de voz.**

**Se sentaron hasta adelante, Hermione aun lado de Susan Bones y atrás Harry y Ron, y en la fila a su izquierda estaban Patil y otra chica, y atrás Pansy Parkinson y Draco.**

**▬ Sr. Malfoy, sino quiere que lo castigue cállese – advirtió Severus.**

**▬ 10 puntos menos a Weasley por pelear en mi clase y otros 10 puntos menos a Potter por maldecir en mi presencia – sonría muy malicioso.**

**▬ Pero ellos no hicieron nada Sr. –exclamó Hermione.**

**▬ Srita. Granger habló sin permiso – advirtió le profesor – Otros 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por contradecirme.**

**▬ Que? – se sorprendió la chica y giró hacia Draco con mirada asesina.**

**El rubio no supo que hacer y agachó la mirada, como muy rara en él, nunca se dejaba intimidar por nadie y menos una chica.**

**Crabbe y Goyle y claro sin dejar atrás a Pansy empezaron a reír.**

**▬ 5 puntos a Slytherin por burlarse de sus compañeros…**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se rieron, eso les pasaba por mensos, a ellos no les preocupaba perder mucho perder puntos con Snape, siempre les quitaba y a fin de cuentas los recuperaban en una clase y hasta el doble, gracias a Hermione.**

**Había llegado la hora de la comida y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Tenían mucha hambre.**

**▬ Que pesado se ha vuelto últimamente Snape – se quejó Hermione.**

**▬ Siempre ha sido así – dijo Harry como si nada, mientras comía una deliciosa pieza de pollo, bañado en salsa de calamar rojo.**

**▬ Lo que pasa que hasta hace poco también la ha agarrado encontra tuya – explicó Ron.**

**▬ Es un imbecil y todo por el animal de Malfoy – estaba muy molesta la chica.**

**Siguieron comiendo, Ron estaba poquito extraño y de pronto entró una lechuza negra u dejó caer en el lugar de Ron un pergamino enrollado. Lo leyó y se quedó pasmado y se puso algo amarillo.**

**▬ Que te llegó? – le preguntó Harry.**

**▬ Un…he… como ven que tengo una admiradora secreta – dijo Ron un tanto nervioso. Mintió.**

**▬ Ah, si! Lo puedo ver? – sintió curiosidad Hermione.**

**▬ Oh, claro que no! – dijo de inmediato Ron.**

**▬ Por que no? – se extrañó Hermione.**

**▬ Lo siento curiosita, pero es personal – y le guiñó un ojo.**

**Harry le dio risa y Hermione le sacó la lengua de broma.**

**Ron estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer, les quería contar a sus amigos, pero no podía, tenia miedo, no sabia a donde ir, ni nada.**

**▬ Ron, estas bien? – preguntó Hermione y volteo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no vio a Draco, así que le podía preguntar tranquila a su amigo.**

**▬ Si…claro...bien… - tartamudeo el chico.**

**▬ Seguro? –insistió.**

**▬ Si, no te preocupes – estaba mas pálido de que costumbre, se sentía que le faltaba la respiración.**

**▬ Que pasa amigo? – Harry lo veía también extraídamente extraño.**

**▬ No lo se, yo creo que porque…por…que… - mascullaba Ron – He comido mucho y eso hizo que me sintiera algo mal, voy a tomar un poco de aire.**

**▬ Vamos contigo – dijo de inmediato Harry.**

**▬ No – interrumpió tajante y se paró – Voy a…a… - y se salió muy a prisa del Gran Comedor sin decir nada.**

**▬ Que pasa con Ronald? – se extrañó la castaña.**

**▬ Yo creo que comió demás – explicó Ginny – y ya estaba que córrele que me alcanza – y empezó a reír.**

**▬ "Córrele que me alcanza"? – repitió de nuevo Granger sin entender el comentario.**

**▬ Si, diarrea, seguidillo, como sea…**

**▬ Todos estallaron en risas.**

**( Aunk les voy a decir que cuando te enfermas del estomago no es nada simpático y mas si viene acompañado de gases y hay visitas, jajajxD …es feo )**

**▬ Pobre Ron – y suspiró su amiga.**

**Pasó toda la tarde y Ron no apareció, no siquiera en clases. Cosa que ya había preocupado a sus hermanos y hasta los maestros, y Hermione comenzaba a sospechar lo peor, no quería que se hicieran realidad sus sospechas.**

**Pasó el día y llegaron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor ya de noche, ni siquiera se habían ido a cenar, se sentaron junto al fuego.**

**▬ Donde estará Ron? – se preguntó su hermana.**

**▬ No lo se.. – dijo Hermione preocupada.**

**▬ Aun esta afligido – explicó Harry.**

**▬ De que?**

**▬ Es obvio, por que Herms no acepto ser su novia – continúo Harry.**

**▬ Si, lo se…**

**▬ Ya no aguanto mas – estalló Hermione – Y …creo…saber… donde esta – dijo entrecortado, sentía el cuerpo helado.**

**▬ Por que? – contestaron a coro los amigos.**

**A Hermione le rodó una lágrima y salio corriendo de la casa, segundos después sus amigos la alcanzaron, iban detrás de ella.**

**▬ Hermione, espera! – gritó Harry sin aliento.**

**Hermione se paro en seco. Y llegaron Harry y Ginny.**

**▬ Como sabes… que…esta aquí? – pregunto Ginny sin aire.**

**▬ Por que es el único lugar…**

**▬ Que, que? – insistió Harry mas preocupado.**

**▬ Que puede entrar él como prefecto y huir…. – tomo aire – de alguien que lo molestara, pero…**

**▬ Pasa algo? – se extraño la hermana del pelirrojo.**

**▬ Temo que… - y se dirigió a la puerta y pronunció Hermione la contraseña de los baños de los prefectos - ¡ Calamares de menta!**

**Ninguno entró al baño. Hermione tomo de la mano a Harry y se aferró más a él.**

**▬ Le pasa algo a Ron, Hermione? – pregunto Harry preocupado y sin entender nada.**

**Hermione presionó con mucha fuerza la mano de Harry, por supuesto que a él le dolió, pero no dijo nada. Decido entrara y después la siguieron los otros.**

**Hermione camino con paso decidido, conocía los baños a la perfección, aun oscuro el lugar, los amigos iban muy lento, no veían nada y al fondo del baño iba a tropezar con algo. Comenzó a respirar mas rápido…apunto con su varita.**

**▬ Lomus! – susurro la chica.**

**Agachó la mirada al suelo y…**

**▬ ¡Ron! – estalló en llanto la castaña y se dejó caer junto a él.**

**▬ Que pasa? – corrieron Harry y Ginny.**

**▬ Esta… muerto – gritó Ginny llorando.**

**▬ No, no lo esta – dijo Harry tocándolo – Esta con pulso y tibio.**

**▬ Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería – opto Ginny.**

**▬ Si, ayúdenme – dijo Harry tomándolo por un lado – Hermione, va a estar bien – se había quedado en shock y entre los tres lo llevaron.**

**Llegaron a la enfermería con la Sra Promfey, y ésta ahogó un grito cuando vio a Ron.**

**▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬**

**Alo, como tan? Bien, aquí esta el otro cap, espero que les guste y me apoyen con sus mensajitos, que de verdad me encantan y que hacen que me inspire mas y seguir escribiendo...**

**_VOCIFERADOR:_**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr: No te mueras amiga, si no me quedo sin ti je, que chido que te encanto, me alegra saberlo… de nada, para eso estoy y por eso te tengo a ti mi fiel lectora, jajjaja , ya me emocion, pero es k de verdad me fascina que me mandes mensajes… espero te agarde el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo. Kisses…**

**cervatilla: jajjaa, ni modo siempre y cuando puede dejarte con intriga lo hare, asi que ni modo, jajjaaj… de nada, pero de verdad palabras que no pueden significar nada, para mi son lo maximo…grax… jajja creo que si los he leido, si no me equivoco, si no con gusto amiga… gracias es muy halagador….nos vemos, kisses, ciao…**

**D.N. Angel girl: Hola, gracias por leer la historia, si esta vez tarde mas, pork los anteriores los ponia cada semana, espero poder subirlos mas seguido. Bien, pss aki esta el capitulo, espero que te guste como los anteriores, a mi tambien me encanto este capitulo. Y Bienvenida! Ciao.**

**No te preocupes, lo importante es que la encontraste y te gustó, en los proximos lo podras hacer… kisses**

**LunaPotter1: Jjajajja, claro que lo hare, espera el proximo capitulo y sera lo maximo, empieza la diversión y lo mejor…no te puedo adelantar nada, pero te prometo que sera excitante…**

**Muchas gracias y que chido que te gusta y espero te guste esta tambien. Una cosa as, este capitulo te lo dedico con todo el corazon, pork tu eres de las personas que tambien me ha estado apoyando con la historia, espero te guste…ciao**

**Este capitulo se lo dedico con todo el corazón y neta, a las chavas que me han estado apoyando desde el inicio de la historia! Gracias chicas, las quiero 1000…**

**Y gracias a todos aquellos que tambien la leen, aunque no deje mensaje. Animense a dejarlo...**

**Canción: Solo quedate en silencio Artista: RBD**

**▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬▬▬****▬▬****▬▬****▬▬**

**Adelanto del cap. 12: **

**▬ No, tu me besaste – le dijo sonriendo Harry – mmm, tu tampoco lo hace nada mal, al contrario.**

**▬ Bien, nadie salio herido, o si? – preguntó Hermione sonriente.**

**▬ Así es como los quería ver…**

**▬ A donde vas? – pregunto Harry extrañado.**

**▬ Y cual es el plan? – se emocionó Harry, Hermione tenia siempre ideas geniales.**

**▬ Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo…**

**▬ Que quieres… Hermione? – preguntó nervioso, ella estaba cerca de él y con voz firme.**

**▬ Que… que…**

**▬ Que? – interrumpió Malfoy.**

**Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Cerró un momento los ojos y nuevamente tomó fuerzas pensando en sus amigos y mas que nada en Ron, su querido pelirrojo.**

**▬ Si, Draco, quiero ser tu novia – y empezó a acercarse más al rubio.**

**Les dejo algo de intriga!**


	12. Sì, quiero ser tu novia

**12.- Sì, quiero ser tu novia**

**Lo pusieron en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería.**

▬ **Que es lo que le paso? – pregunto la Sra. Pomfrey.**

▬ **No lo sabemos – dijo Ginny.**

▬ **Solo que lo encontramos así en los baños de los prefectos – explico Harry, aun pálido de ver a su amigo así.**

▬ **Y se puede saber que hacían en los pasillos a la 1:00 de la madrugada? – preguntó algo molesta Poppy.**

**Ginny y Harry dispusieron a platicarle todo a la Sra. Pomfrey el como no llegaba Ron. Hermione estaba ida, no hablaba, no hacia nada, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.**

▬ **Tomen esto, los hará sentir mejor – ofreció a Harry, Ginny y Hermione.**

▬ **Que es? – pregunto Ginny tomándole.**

▬ **Para que se relajen un poco, están muy impresionados por lo que vieron y están muy alterados…**

▬ **Gracias – dijeron al unísono Harry y Ginny.**

▬ **Hermione, querida – le hablaba muy bajo la Sra. Pomfrey – Toma esto, te hará sentir mucho mejor y te hace falta.**

**Hermione hizo caso y la bebió, era algo muy espeso, color morado y burbujeaba algo naranja, tenia un aspecto bastante horrible, pero sabia muy rico y al momento de beberlo los hizo sentir mejor.**

**La Sra. Pomfrey seguía curando a Ron.**

**Estaba muy herido. Tenía más que nada muchos golpes por todo el cuerpo, pero también le habían echado un poco de todo, hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios, pero todos mal hechos, mas que nada fue para aturdirlo.**

▬ **Que fue lo que le hicieron? – pregunto Harry.**

▬ **Le trataron de echarle una maldición, pero por lo visto no tenian la mejor idea de cómo hacerlo y gracias a Dios que no pudieron llegar a mas.**

**Ginny ahogo un grito tapándolo con sus manos.**

▬ **Hermione se queda, la veo muy mal – dijo la enfermera.**

▬ **Necesito que salgan, Ronald necesita descansar – explico Madame Pomfrey.**

▬ **Buenas noches – se despidieron de su amiga –Tal vez en un rato salimos.**

**Hermione se acostó en una de las camas como la Sra. Pomfrey ordeno. Hizo muchas cosas a Ron para curarlo, solo faltaba que la medicina mágica hiciera efecto. Y se retiro la enfermera.**

**Hermione observaba a Ron desde la cama en la que estaba y comenzo a llorar, Ron se veìa tan mal, todo por su culpa, por que no habia hecho nada desde antes. Y se acerco a Ron y tomo de una de sus manos, la acaricio y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Se levanto y se acosto junto a Ron. Habia pasado como una media hora y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.**

▬ **Hermione! – Susurro Harry a su amiga – Despierta!**

▬ **Mmm…oh, Harry – se levantó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.**

▬ **Vamos, ve a descansar, lo necesitas – susurraba el chico – Yo me quedo con él.**

▬ **Pero…**

▬ **Por favor, estará bien – la tranquilizo su amigo – Ginny en un rato viene.**

**La chica hizo caso y se fue, dándole un beso en la frente a Ron.**

▬ **Ánimo amigo – le decía Harry al pelirrojo.**

▬ **Hijo no te preocupes – llegó la Sra. Pomfrey 15 minutos después – Cualquier cosa los llamo.**

▬ **Quiero estar aquí…**

▬ **Lo se, pero sabes que no puedes estar aquí en la noche – explicó la enfermera – Esta en buenas manos…**

▬ **Lo se…**

**Se levantó y se despidió de su amigo. En eso entro Ginny.**

▬ **Ya te vas? – se extraño Ginny.**

▬ **Si, será lo mejor…**

▬ **No pueden estar aquí – explico nuevamente Pomfrey.**

▬ **Por favor, solo estaré 5 minutos…**

▬ **Bien, no tardes – y se retiro.**

▬ **Harry, en un momento te alcanzo.**

▬ **Bien…**

**Harry llego a la Sala Común y vio que Hermione aun estaba abajo, sentada en el suelo, junto al fuego. Se acerco y también se sentó y se miraron.**

▬ **Todo estará bien – le tranquilizo Harry.**

▬ **Lo se… - contesto desganada la castaña.**

**Nuevamente se quedaron callados, Harry se acerco a Hermione para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella no vio que se acerco y giro su cara hacia él y se besaron en los labios. Se quedaron pasmados. Habia sido un beso tierno y bien dado, pero solo de piquito.**

▬ **Que fue eso? – frunció el entrecejo Hermione.**

▬ **Un beso… creo – dijo Harry serio.**

▬ **Por que me besaste? – pregunto Hermione tranquila.**

▬ **No, tu me besaste – le dijo sonriendo Harry – No besas nada mal.**

▬ **Claro que no! – y también se rió la bruja – Mmmm tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, al contrario.**

▬ **Bien, yo te iba a besar en la mejilla y no viste y giraste y nos besamos sin querer – explico Harry sin pena.**

▬ **Bien, nadie salio herido, o si? – pregunto Hermione sonriente.**

**Ambos comenzaron a reír y se abrazaron. Todo había pasado sin querer, no paso nada, no significo nada, aunque era la primera vez que se besaban, no le dieron importancia.**

**Ginny estaba observando la escena desde el beso, se habia quedado en la entrada, pero no escuchó nada de lo que decían, lo que pasa que estaban hablando en voz baja.**

▬ **Asi es como los quería ver – se acerco Ginny.**

**Harry y Hermione se soltaron tranquilos, no estaban haciendo nada malo, al menos ellos pensaban eso, pero Ginny veía todo al contrario.**

▬ **Hola, Ginny! – saludaron ambos. Y se pusieron de pie.**

▬ **Bueno, ustedes creen que me pueden hacer idio…**

▬ **No es lo que piensas – le interrumpió Harry.**

▬ **No, Ginny – dijo Granger.**

**Harry le explico como habia pasado todo.**

▬ **Y quieres que les crea semejante mentira? – contesto con sarcasmo.**

▬ **No es mentira – dijo Harry ofendido.**

▬ **Por favor Harry… - siguió Ginny – A donde quieres llegar con esto?**

▬ **A ningún lado – se desespero Harry – No paso nada, lo juro.**

▬ **Entonces como llamas a lo que vi? – pregunto enojada.**

▬ **Nada, Ginny, no fue nada – no entendía por que se comportaba así Ginny.**

▬ **Bien, nos besamos y ya – grito Harry.**

▬ **No me digas, si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy…**

▬ **Ginny…**

▬ **Y no me digas que no significo nada?**

▬ **Sí, si significo mucho – dijo Hermione, y Harry la volteo a ver con cara de¿Qué dices?**

▬ **Que?...**

**Harry le siguió la corriente a su amiga.**

▬ **Si, así fue… y no fue un beso de pareja, si no de amigos…**

▬ **Y… y… les gus-to? – pregunto intrigada Ginny, pero en parte no quería saber.**

▬ **Si! – contestaron al unísono Herms y Harry y se rieron después.**

▬ **Fue divertido – dijo Harry.**

▬ **¡Divertido? – estaba muy lastimada la pelirroja.**

▬ **Si, y cuando nos besamos, lo único que nos provoco fue risa – explico el chico sonriente, pero muy intrigado por la forma de actuar de su novia.**

**Hermione se estaba cansando de eso.**

▬ **No les creo nada – alzo la voz Ginny molesta.**

▬ **Cállate Ginny – grito Hermione – No paso nada, deja de ser tan inmadura… tan imbecil! – causo eco en la Sala, estaba tan enojada y comenzo a llorar. Y se dejo caer de nuevo al suelo.**

**Harry no sabia que decir, ni hacer, pero siempre el primer instinto de èl, era irse con su amiga, aun así viendo como estaba Ginny, la amaba tanto, pero prefería consolar a su amiga, después de todo Ginny tuvo la culpa de ponerla asi y Hermione lo necesitaba, Ginny lo entendería.**

▬ **Hermione, que pasa? – se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos a Harry y la abrazo muy fuerte. Ya estando mas tranquila la chica la soltó y la miro de nuevo.**

▬ **Que no lo entiendes? Eso ya no importa… - hablo Hermione ya no tan alterada.**

▬ **Que? – pregunto Ginny preocupada por los cambios constantes de Hermione.**

▬ **Escucha Harry, a Ron no le paso todo aquello de la nada –estallo Hermione sollozando – Ron hoy casi muere por la culpa de… - tomo aire – de… Malfoy.**

▬ **Que? – se asustaron ambos.**

▬ **Resultó que no existía ningún maestro, todo fue obra de Malfoy, me cito allí para… - explico Hermione todo lo relacionado – Para decirme… que… que… estaba ena… enamorado de mi…**

▬ **Que dices? – interrumpió el chico.**

▬ **Y yo le dije que no podía corresponderle y se puso furioso y me amenazo diciéndome que si él no podía tenerme, nadie mas lo haría… en especial Ron y dijo… que… si me acercaba a Ron sufriría las consecuencias y si hacia algo raro con él, lo.. lo ma-ta-ria.**

▬ **No creo lo que dices, ese maldito – dijo Ginny, ya habia olvidado aquel incidente.**

▬ **Y me imagino que desde que nos besamos se entero, ya que casi todo el colegio sabia y después todos pensaban que éramos novios y…**

▬ **Es un desgraciado… - dijo Harry.**

▬ **Y encontré esto en la ropa de Ron – y Hermione le mostró unos papelitos.**

**En el 1ro decia: "Te prohíbo que te le acerques a Hermione"**

**En el 2do decia: " En cuantos días te gustaría morir…, te gusta en dos?"**

**En el 3ro decia: " Llego tu día! "**

**Leía en voz alta Harry.**

▬ **Lo siento, de verdad – se disculpó Ginny y la abrazo con los ojos llorosos.**

▬ **No te preocupes – la tranquilizo Hermione. Y la abrazo muy fuerte – Lo que importa ahora es el bien de Ron.**

**Se paro de inmediato Hermione.**

▬ **A donde vas? – pregunto Harry extrañado y preocupado.**

▬ **A buscar a Malfoy…**

▬ **Son las 4:30 a.m., no lo encontraras – explico Harry preocupado – Se que te sientes culpable por lo que le paso a Ron, pero será mejor que no hagas nada.**

▬ **Nadie te culpa – Ginny la consoló.**

▬ **Exacto, entiéndelo bien, el único culpable es el cerdo de Malfoy – explico Harry deteniéndola.**

**Suspiro Hermione.**

▬ **Vamonos, será mejor que descansemos un par de horas, lo necesitamos… y mas tu.**

▬ **Pero… debo ir con Mal…**

▬ **Falta poco para que se ponga el sol, ya pensaremos en algo para vengarnos…**

▬ **Si, tenemos que dormir, tenemos la mente saturada y ya no sabemos ni que pensar – sugirió Ginny bostezando.**

▬ **No te preocupes Harry, yo se que es lo que tengo que hacer – dijo Hermione pensativa.**

▬ **Y cual es el plan? – se emociono Harry, Hermione tenia siempre ideas geniales.**

**Tomo aire y hablo.**

▬ **Me haré… novia de Malfoy – explico la bruja decidida.**

▬ **Que?...**

▬ **No, Hermione, estas muy enojada y no sabes lo que dices – se asustó Harry, era algo grave lo que pensaba.**

▬ **No, Harry, Hermione tiene la razón – dijo Ginny, sabia lo que pretendía su amiga.**

▬ **Escucha Harry – dijo Hermione muy seria – Malfoy ahora si me conocerá muy bien y no solo mi lado bueno, al que tanto le gusta a èl, sino el peor, con mis amigos nadie se mete y…**

▬ **Estas segura de lo que dices? – volvió a preguntar, tal vez haría verle la realidad.**

▬ **Si, Harry, es hora de nuestra venganza, va la mía…**

▬ **Debes tener mucho cuidado con él – dijo Ginny algo asustada, no imaginaba de lo que podia ser capaz Hermione de jugar al juego de la venganza con Draco Malfoy, sabiendo que era muy peligroso.**

▬ **Lo se, Ginny – dijo Hermione algo asustada, pero decidida de su idea – Ahora necesito que los dos me ayuden por favor.**

▬ **Como? – se extraño Harry.**

▬ **A que Ron no se entere de nada…**

▬ **Por que? – se extraño ahora Ginny.**

▬ **Si Ron no se entera, podré poner en marcha mi plan, y si Ron se entera no lo podré hacer y las cosas empeoraran.**

▬ **Haremos lo posible…**

▬ **Ahora si "el trío amoroso", será conocido por Draco Malfoy – dijo la castaña decidida, pero después se rió- Te acuerdas?**

▬ **Si – también sonrió Harry, fue asi como los llamo Draco, todo era por celos y envidia.**

▬ **Bien, pues, buenas noches – se despidieron.**

▬ **Ja ja ja, mas bien, buenos días – dijo Ginny.**

**Y subieron a sus cuartos a dormir un par de horas.**

**Hermione se quedó unas horas mas dormida, Ginny le habia dejado una nota en su cama.**

**_Hermione nos fuimos con Ron, te vi tan tranquila dormida, que no quise despertarte._**

_**Ginny**_

**Hermione aprovecho estar sola; se cambio rápido y bajo, sabia que ya era hora del desayuno y encontraría a su objetivo, Malfoy. Iba muy nerviosa, iba ensayando lo que diría, debía que ser fuerte y no demostrarle miedo, tristeza o debilidad.**

**Lo vio y se dirigió a él, no habia gente en los pasillos, era aun temprano. Se miraron.**

▬ **Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo…**

▬ **Pues yo no… - dijo tajante Draco como acostumbraba, pero no sabia que le diría, ahora era seguro que lo odiaba más por lo sucedido con el Gryffindor.**

▬ **Lo harás! – exploto y lo regreso del brazo.**

**A Draco le extrañó su comportamiento, pero a la vez le fascinaba la Hermione agresiva…**

▬ **Que quieres…Her-mione? – pregunto nerviosa, ella estaba cerca de èl. Pero lo hizo con voz firme.**

▬ **Bueno, lo estuve pensando y acepto - dijo la chica sin dar muchas explicaciones.**

▬ **Aceptas, que? – dijo Draco con algo de sarcasmo. No podia hacerse el débil ante ella.**

**Tomo aire Hermione y se armo de valor.**

▬ **Que… que… - no podia hacerlo, se echaría pa' atrás.**

▬ **Que? – interrumpió Malfoy intrigado.**

▬ **Cállate Malfoy y déjame hablar…**

▬ **Uyy, Agresiva la chica…**

**Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Cerró un momento los ojos y nuevamente tomo fuerzas pensando en sus amigos.**

▬ **Perdón… ( Que? Malfoy ni chico rudo y sexy pidiendo perdón:s )**

▬ **Que… que… - no podia hablar, casi no tenia aliento – Que…quevoyasertunovia.**

**A Draco no le cayó el veinte lo que decia, se quedo paralizado.**

▬ **Que?**

▬ **Dijiste que querías andar conmigo, cierto? – le recordó Hermione con voz fría.**

▬ **Si…pero…entonces quieres ser mi… novia? – volvió a preguntarle, para escuchar aquello, al parecer no habia entendido bien.**

▬ **Sì, Draco, si quiero ser tu novia – y empezó a acercarse mas al rubio.**

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**Les quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por no haber subido antes los capitulos, y se que tarde muchisimo, lo que pasa que ya los tengo escritos en hojas, pero los estaba pasando a la compu para nada mas subirlos cada semana, pero hubo un enorme problema y casi me da el patatus.**

**Mi hermana instalo un programa y empezo a fallar toda la compu y el chiste es que la mandamos a arreglar y tuvieron que reinstalar todos los programas y pues todos mis archivos se borraron ( me da un coraje horrible por que tenia mis cosas de Harry Potter y se me borraron 85 minutos de videos :) …) y pues apenas el 24 de Junio me la entregaron y me puse a subir los cap, pero aki lo tienes y espero les guste y me perdonen por la tardanza.**

**_cervatilla_**** Gracias amiga, siempre me has estado apoyando y de verdad te lo agradezco mil! Te dedico este capitulo y espero que te guste...te cuidas..kisses...ciao**

**_D.N.Angel girl_**** Hola:) Mil gracias por tu mensaje, la verda que me encanto...espero que te guste el capitulo, la neta Hermione no cometiò un error muy grande, pero si lo hizo...espero que te guste la idea, jajaja, a mi si...jo, sorry por tardar tanto en poner el cap, pero tuve un problemilla...nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, te cuidas, ciao!  
**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe_**** Holas!" Grax por tu mensaje y que bueno que te diste una escapadilla pa dejarme un mensaje de verdad me encanto...espero k te guste tmb este cap, te cuidas y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...te cuidas...chiao!**

**Kris Hart****: Hi! Mil gracias por dejar un mensajito y la vdd que si me encanta tu ff, nada mas que voy a tener que buscar mis ff favoritos, ya que se me borraron todos :s te cuidas, ciao...**


	13. La condicion de Hermione!

**13.- La condición de Hermione…**

▬ **Que te hizo cambiar de parecer tan drásticamente? – se extraño el rubio, pero a la vez no le importaba cual seria su respuesta, solo quería estar a su lado.**

▬ **Pues me di cuenta que todos debemos tener la oportunidad de abrir nuestro corazón, aun a la persona que no amas y así darnos cuenta de que nos podemos corresponder.**

**Malfoy tenía muy cerca de la chica, éste estaba muy nervioso.**

▬ **En…entonces, sí, si quiero ser tu novio – dijo muy emocionado el rubio, estaba muy nervioso.**

▬ **Yo no te pedí que fueras mi novio; tú me lo pediste a mí – le recordó Hermione indignada.**

▬ **Lo sé…gracias – estaba muy emocionado el Slytherin – Te…te….puedo abrazar? – tartatamudeo el chico.**

**Hermione se quedó pensando, lo miraba fijamente. Fue mas fácil de lo que imaginó.**

▬ **S…si, claro –acepto y acerco más.**

**El chico la abrazó con tanta ternura, que hasta Hermione sintió el afecto del chico. En verdad si la quería, estuvo a punto de llorar, no podía cree lo que hacia, pero se contuvo. Intento devolverle el abrazo a Draco, pero no pudo, lo abrazó y lo soltó enseguida.**

▬ **Con una condición…**

▬ **Con una condición, que? – se extraño Draco.**

▬ **Seré tu novia si dejas de molestar a mis amigos, en especial a Ron y Harry. Y voy a seguir siendo su amiga como antes, podré hablar y andar con ellos cuando yo quiera, todo será como antes…**

▬ **Que ? – estaba pero que se lo llevaba el tren de lo enojado que estaba el rubio.**

▬ …**Y… tus amiguitos Crabbe y Goyle tampoco los mºolestaran ni a ellos ni a mí, y en especial Parkinson, si me molesta tendrás que despedirte de mí – la castaña le decía con cierta malicia y en forma déspota.**

▬ **Estas loca? – gritó molesto el mago.**

▬ **No, no lo estoy – se ofendió mucho y cruzo los brazos – Tomas el paquete completo o…**

▬ **Que paquete completo? – se exalto Draco.**

▬ **Si me quieres a mi, tendrás que aceptar a Ron y Harry – explico sonriente, como disfrutaba de aquel momento y ver la cara de susto e indignación de Malfoy – Lo tomas o lo dejas?**

▬ **Bien, pero lo hago por ti Hermione – y la tomo de la mano – Gracias – y el sonrió.**

**Draco comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a su ahora novia, la tomo de ambas manos. La iba a besar, moría probar aquellos delicados labios, cada vez estaba mas acerca…**

▬ **Hermione! – gritó Harry, venia corriendo, al parecer de la enfermería.**

**Hermione agradecía a Harry por haber aparecido, no quería besarlo, aunque tarde o temprano lo tenia que hacer, pero no estaba preparada y se giro de inmediato y lo soltó para acercar se Harry.**

▬ **Hola, Harry! – Saludo muy contenta – Como estas?**

▬ **Bien, y tu preciosa? Preguntó Harry sonriente y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.**

▬ **Mejor, gracias…**

▬ **Oye, Ron ya se despertó y lo primero que dijo fue: "Hermione" – el chico sonrió e imito a Ron – Nos dio mucha risa con Ginny y vimos que ya estaba mucho mejor.**

**Ambos se rieron y Hermione se sonrojo algo.**

▬ **Oh, lo olvidaba – de pronto recordó Hermione y se acercó a Draco, éste estaba mas pálido de lo costumbre, claro estaba que la bruja hablaba muy raro y maliciosa.**

▬ **Que pasa, Hermy? – sonrió muy cómplice el chico.**

▬ **Te presento a mi novio…Draco – y lo tomó por un hombro.**

**Harry sonrió con mucha malicia. Hermione sonrió satisfecha, todo iba perfecto, había obedecido sus órdenes. Sin embargo, Draco estaba que lo llevaba la… estaba lleno de ira, tenia que controlarse.**

▬ **Que pasa, Malfoy – cuando dijo su apellido lo dijo como escupiendo las palabras – No vas a saludar a tu, cuñado? – Ahora iba la suya.**

▬ **Cuñado? – dijo con la misma voz fría de siempre el rubio.**

▬ **Sí. Harry es mi hermano – explicó la chica sonriente – Bueno, no se sangre, aunque es no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que somos familia – y lo tomo por la cintura, para que él la abrazara por arriba.**

▬ **Hola… Harry – saludó Draco más obligado que nada y muy enojado, pero tuvo que saludarlo de buena gana, lo más que pudo.**

▬ **Alguien te espera… - le recordó su hermano.**

▬ **Ah, cierto – y se echó a correr, pero no dio ni 5 pasos y regreso con Harry.**

▬ **Y ahora que? – sonrió Harry.**

**Se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las gracias y salió corriendo.**

▬ **Nos vemos al rato? – gritó Draco con singular alegría.**

▬ **Si… - y le sonrío al chico, era mejor sonreírle a besarlo – Claro!**

**Ambos la miraron desaparecer. Cuando Draco ya se iba, Harry lo regresó de un jalón y lo aventó hacia la pared.**

**Moría por decirle a Malfoy que era un imbecil, que Ron y ella se amaban y que solo ella iba a jugar con él y tomas una dulce venganza; pero nunca vieron que les saldría el tiro por la culata, y saldrían lastimadas tres personas.**

**Pero, Harry no dijo nada, se quedó con las ganas, corría el riesgo de echar a perder el plan.**

▬ **Que quieres, Potter? – exclamo Draco con la misma malicia y voz fría.**

**Harry solo lo miraba furioso sin decir nada.**

▬ **Mas te vale que no lastimes a Hermione – advirtió Harry.**

▬ **Y si no lo hago, que? – contesto con sarcasmo.**

**Harry nuevamente lo golpeo contra la pared.**

▬ **Lo harás imbecil – advirtió de nuevo. Harry sabia que no era capaz de lastimar a una persona que quieres, por más que fuera un desgraciado. Pero aun así una amenaza no le caería nada mal.**

**Draco sabia que ni de chiste la lastimaría de nuevo, y menos ahora que la tenia con él, no aceptaría perderla por alguno de sus caprichos o enojos que le hicieran sentir.**

▬ **Sabes que no lo haría Potter – aclaró Draco mas tranquilo.**

**A Harry le extrañó la forma en que contestó, era otro Draco. Y se separó de él, ya no lo golpeó.**

▬ **Ahora que estarás con ella – explico mas tranquilo – Tienes que cuidarla como nosotros lo hacemos siempre.**

▬ **Lo sé, no te preocupes, está en muy buenas manos – dijo muy tranquilo y muy sincero y se marchó al Gran Comedor.**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, le impresionaba Draco, vaya que si amaba a su amiga. "Lo que hace el amor" se dijo para sí y le dio risa. **

**En parte de daba risa, cuando estaba con Draco, le dio ganas de darle un sape (golpe en la cabeza) y decirle: "Hey, quien eres¿Dónde esta Malfoy el normal, el malvado?". Le causó mucha risa.**

**En eso llegó Ginny.**

▬ **Se puede saber que es lo que re causó tanta gracia?**

▬ **Oh, nada…**

▬ **Que pasó con el Slytherin? – preguntó Ginny bastante emocionada.**

▬ **Ya son novios… - dijo desganado Harry.**

▬ **Se va a morir Ron - y suspiró.**

▬ **No se enterará Ginny. Se lo prometimos a Hermione…**

▬ **Lo sé, pero los demás lo comenzaran a sospechar y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta…**

▬ **Pero, conque Hermione se lo niegue lo creerá – dijo Harry tranquilo.**

▬ **Además, nunca lo crearía y menos con Malfoy…**

**Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor tomados de la mano. Desayunaron tranquilos.**

**Mientras tanto Draco llegó a su mesa y se reunió con otros Slytherin. Se quedó muy pensativo, estaba lleno de alegría, no podía creerlo, por fin estaban juntos, ahora lo que tenia que hacer era explicarles a sus amigos que andaba con Hermione, ellos lo entenderían, a fin de cuentas siempre le obedecían; él era su jefe y lo apoyaban, realmente no les importaría. La que seria difícil de decir era a Pansy, ya que ella con él y odiaba a Hermione por ser Gryffindor, amiga se sus enemigos y una sangre sucia, como ella la llamaba.**

**Cuando Hermione llegó a la enfermería, Ron ya estaba un poco mejor, estaba sentado en la cama, tomaba su desayuno y sus antídotos. Se quedó parada en la entrada, no soportaba verlo así, estaba a punto de llorar, no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo con Draco, era como un engaño a Ron de parte de ella. Tomo aire para tomar valor.**

▬ **Hermione! – gritó Ron muy contento.**

**Hermione sonrió y corrió hacia él.**

▬ **Ron! – y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla.**

▬ **Gracias… - le calló muy bien aquel beso.**

▬ **Como estas? – preguntó Hermione angustiada.**

▬ **Mejor – y le sonrió – Y tú?**

▬ **Bien, mejor que tú – y ambos rieron, Hermione lo abrazó, no lo soltaba.**

▬ **Auch! – se quejó Ron.**

▬ **Perdón…**

▬ **No importa. El dolor lo dejo en el olvido cuando estas tú…**

**Siguieron platicando un largo raro, no había clases, tenían el fin de semana libre.**

▬ **Lo siento, pero tiene que dejar descansar a Weasley – llegó Madame Pomfrey.**

▬ **No, por favor, ella me cura con su presencia – exclamó Ron ilusionado.**

▬ **Lo sé, pero nadie curara los golpes y la tunda que le dieron Sr.…**

**Hermione sonrió.**

▬ **Nos vemos mañana Ron, descansa – y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.**

**Se dirigió al Gran Comedor, donde imaginó que ya se encontraban sus amigos, por que ya era la hora de comer.**

▬ **Como sigue Ron? – preguntaron casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor.**

▬ **Bien, muchos mejor…**

**Comieron muy tranquilos. Las lechuzas entraron y comenzaron a dejar sus cartas, obsequios, etc. A Hermione le cayó en su plato y vacío una carta.**

_**Necesito verte, por favor. Te espero en el pasillo de la entrada al castillo.**_

_**P.D. Hazlo valer!**_

**_Draco Malfoy _**

▬ **Quien la envía? Quiso saber y Hermione le dio la carta a leer, una vez terminado dijo: - Iras?**

▬ **No me queda de otra, tarde o temprano tengo que comenzar a salir con él – dijo resignada.**

▬ **Lo se…**

▬ **Bien, me voy, deséenme suerte - dijo algo nerviosa.**

▬ **Suerte! **

**Hermione desapareció del Gran Comedor y se dirigió al lugar citado.**

▬ **Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Draco sonriendo.**

▬ **Ya habíamos quedado, no? – le dijo sin darle importancia.**

▬ **Si, gracias…**

▬ **Y… bien?**

▬ **Me gustaría salir a caminar, vamos – ofreció Draco.**

▬ **Bien…**

**Iban caminando, sin decir nada. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Draco decidió tomarla de la mano. Se dirigieron al lago.**

▬ **Hermione?**

▬ **Si?**

▬ **Necesito explicarte lo que pasó con Weasley…**

▬ **No quiero hablar de eso – se enfadó Hermione, le soltó la mano.**

▬ **Por favor, debo aclararte lo que paso…**

▬ **No hay nada que aclarar, esta muy claro lo que le hiciste…**

▬ **No lo hice yo – se sintió muy mal al ver como se ponía su novia.**

▬ **Entonces, quien? – Gritó Hermione – Tú fuiste el único que me amenazó y amenazó a Ron.**

▬ **Lo sé, pero yo no lo hice, lo juro…**

▬ **No me sorprendería – dijo con sarcasmo la bruja.**

▬ **Te voy a explicar – comenzó el rubio – El día que le pasó aquello, mis amigos y yo lo torturaríamos un poco y ya, solo para amenazarlo y divertirnos…**

▬ **A eso le llamas diversión!**

▬… **Pero, cuando llegamos a los baños, había unos tipos encapuchados, entonces cuando aventamos a Weasley al baño, ellos salieron de la nada y comenzaron a gritar cosas y luces salían de las varitas que tenían en alto y nosotros salimos corriendo de allí, dejando a tu amigo. Cuando les pregunte a mis amigos que quienes eran ellos, Goyle me dijo que los contrataron para asustar a Weasley, pero no sabían quienes eran.**

▬ **Sino fuiste tú, aun así casi lo matan por tu culpa – culpó muy enojada Hermione a Malfoy.**

▬ **Lo se – bajo la mirada Malfoy.**

**Se prolongó un largo silencio entre ellos.**

▬ **Y no vas a decir nada? – preguntó Malfoy preocupado, decidió romper aquel silencio.**

▬ **Y que quieres que diga? – contestó con sarcasmo Hermione.**

▬ **No se…algo… - quería que Granger dijera algo para que el sentimiento de la culpa no lo invadiera. Mas culpable no se podía sentir. Además no podía creer que Hermione le hiciera sentir lastima y culpabilidad por su enemigo.**

▬ **Intentare creerte Malfoy, con el tiempo lo sabré – dijo Hermione pensativa.**

▬ **Gracias! – agradeció Draco y sonrió.**

**La tomó de las manos y se acercó mas a ella.**

▬ **Otra cosa, llámame por mi nombre por favor – pidió de buena gana – Tan difícil te es?**

▬ **Esta bien Mal… Draco – se resignó la chica.**

**Siguieron caminando por la orilla del algo tomados de la mano.**

▬ **Hermione?**

▬ **Dime Draco…**

▬ **Yo sé que no me amas y no sientes ni poco cariño por mi – confesó Draco – Pero prometo que todo mejorara entre nosotros con el tiempo.**

**Hermione se sintió fría, sintió que Draco por un momento la cacharìa en su juego con él.**

▬ **Como tú dijiste, todos tenemos derecho de abrirle al corazón, hasta a tu peor enemigo; y así será, abriremos nuestro corazón y nos conoceremos – continuó Draco muy sincero.**

▬ **De verdad no se que decirte – Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, ella era una chica que no juzgaba a la gente por su comportamiento, solo que él se había limitado a hacerlo desde que llegaron y también ellos hicieron lo mismo.**

▬ **No tienes que hacerlo – le susurró el chico – El tiempo nos lo dirá…**

▬ **Si, claro… - dijo la chica sin aliento, se sentía muy mal por lo que le estaba haciendo.**

▬ **Hermione… quiero que seas mi amiga – masculló el rubio. Hermione se extrañó ante aquello. – No te pido que olvides lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero te pido que me abras tu corazón, y que seamos amigos y aceptes que te abra el mío, y yo algún día estar en el tuyo.**

**Hermione no sabía ni que decir. Solo le sonriò.**

▬ **Ya es noche, vamos al castillo – dijo Draco y se fueron tomados de la mano.**

▬ **Si, gracias, ya hace frio…**

**Draco se quitò su capa y se la puso a su novia, a la bruja le pareciò buen gesto.**

▬ **Gracias Draco - y le sonriò.**

**Llegaron al pasillo y Draco se acercò a la chica para besarla, se acercò mas, estaban a escasos centímetros, sentían las respiraciones…**

▬ **Aquí esta tu capa –y se la quito de inmediato para que no pasara nada, aquello que nada pretendía.**

▬ **Si, gracias…**

▬ **Eh, buenas no-ches – se despidió Hermione y de inmediato se encaminó a toda prisa.**

**Draco se quedó parado sin decir nada y cuando su novia se dio la vuelta, éste también lo hizo, se quedó muy triste.**

▬ **Draco? – Hermione fue tras él. Sabía que había sido muy cortante con él y tomó por el hombro de espalda a ella.**

▬ **Si? – se intrigó el rubio, pero seguía triste.**

▬ **Buenas noches – le sonriò la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Buenas noches – le respondió sonriente el Slytherin.**

**Hermione se acercò a Malfoy y le dio un muy tierno beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta y se echo a correr por el pasillo.**

**Draco se quedó petrificado, nunca había sentido los labios de Hermione y nunca habia estado tan cerca de ella. Sentía que iba a estallar de felicidad. Entro como sombie a la Sala Común de Slytherin con una mano en la parte que habia depositado el beso.**

▬ **Donde estabas Draco? – preguntó Crabbe.**

▬ **Pensamos que te habían secuestrado – dijo Goyle riendo.**

**Los miró y sonriò. Sus amigos se voltearon a ver con cara de ¿Que le pasa? **

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬****▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬****▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halagan muchisismo. Que bueno que te emociono mucho este capitulo y que te haya gustado tanto, para que veas que no soy nada mala y que agradezco los comentarios de todas mis lectoras jeje, les adelanto mucho antes este capitulo y espero lo disfrutes, espera muy pronto el siguiente, empieza lo bueno... ciao!**

**_ophelia dakker:_ jajajaja muchas grax por tu rr, jaja lo mismo digo,te adelanto el capitulo para que veas lo bueno que se empieza a poner la cosa, pero espera mas y te verdad te encantara... te cuidas, bye!**

**_cervatilla:_ De nada amiga! Muy pronto vendra la venganza, bueno ya empiezaa dar marcha... estas casi en lo correcto, espera un poco y sabras toda la verdad, solo un poco y lo sabras! ajajaja creo que si lo tienes... te adelanto el capitulo y veas que soy buena onda con las niñas que me apoyan mil, espero te agrade, te cuidas y nos vemos en el siguiente, ciao!**


	14. ¿ 10 de Noviembre ?

**14.- ¿ 10 de Noviembre?**

**Ya habían pasado varios días desde que se habían hecho novios Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Draco decidió contarles todo a sus amigos, también a Pansy.**

▬ **Ya lo sabíamos - dijo Pansy sin expresión alguna.**

▬ **Sí, la verdad era tan obvio. dijo Crabbe sonriente.**

▬ **De verdad? – se sorprendió Malfoy.**

▬ **Sí, cada que la veías – explicó Goyle – La mirabas con ojos tontos y se te salía la baba.**

▬ **No es cierto…**

▬ **Bueno, casi… - comenzó a reír Goyle.**

▬ **Y tú que opinas Pansy? – dijo algo preocupado Malfoy.**

▬ **Pues… no lo se.. – Comenzó a explicar la chica Slytherin – Me parece bien que por fin andes con ella, se ve que la quieres…**

▬ **Sí, la amo – dijo sonriente Malfoy – Entonces no te molesta?**

▬ **Para nada, yo ya tengo novio…**

▬ **Que? – contestaron los tres al unísono.**

▬ **Sí…es… recuerdan a Oliver Wood que era capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor? – explico feliz la bruja – Bueno, pues estoy con él.**

▬ **Wow, bien por ti – dijo Draco salvado de que no se molestó y de que saliera con alguien.**

▬ **Lo único que te puedo decir, es que te andes con cuidado…**

▬ **Bien…. – no le dio importancia a lo ultimo – Ahora les pido que no molesten a Hermione y tampoco a Weasley ni Potter.**

▬ **Que?...**

▬ **Por favor…**

▬ **Bien, no seremos sus amigos ni aunque te pares de cabeza, solo los ignoraremos y ya, es lo único que podemos hacer por ti… - dijo Pansy.**

▬ **Gracias chicos… - y les sonrió.**

**Apenas tenían unos 7 días de ser novios, tobo iba marchando a la perfección, sin problemas, Ron saldría en algunos días de la enfermería.**

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Hermione tomó un poco de jugo de calabaza, pan tostado untado con mermelada; Harry disfrutaba de cereal al estilo Hogwarts; Ginny comía una especie de huevos de no se que. Terminaron el desayuno, pero antes de que salieran, Draco se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor, lo cual a muchos les cayó muy raro.**

▬ **Buenos días – saludó Draco a Hermione y Harry.**

▬ **Buenos días – contestaron al unísono ambos. Se les hizo bastante raro que llegara a las mesa, nunca se lo imaginaron. De verdad era bastante distinto, no era el mismo de siempre, el malvado.**

**Se acercó a Hermione y le entrego una rosa blanca a su chica y le sonrió.**

▬ **Se me hacia ridículo entregarle una flor a otra flor, pero una rosa fue lo mas hermoso que pude comparar con tu belleza – dijo muy romántico.**

**¡PLASH!**

**Los gemelos Weasley escupieron el jugo de calabaza al escuchar decir eso a Draco. Y Dean Thomas y Seamos Finnigan comenzaron a herir.**

▬ **Algún problema sangre sucia? – le dijo a Finnigan y a los otros los fulmino con la mirada.**

**Hermione lo miró con cara de ¿ por que dijiste eso?**

▬ **Bien, lo siento, además ellos no son tus amigos – dijo algo molesto, pero después le sonrió.**

▬ **Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa.**

▬ **Hermione, se nos hace tarde para Pociones – dijo Harry levantándose y dando el y ultimo trago a su delicioso jugo.**

▬ **Vamos…**

▬ **Hermione? – dijo Draco nervioso.**

▬ **Dime, Draco – contesto la chica levantándose.**

▬ **Te puedo acompañar a clases? – dijo algo tímido.**

▬ **Draco … - lo miro con los mismos ojos con los que veía Ron cuando se le olvidaba algo – Tenemos juntos Pociones, recuerdas?**

▬ **Cierto, voy por mis cosas a la mesa – dijo Draco entusiasmado – Adelántate, ya te alcanzo.**

▬ **Bien…**

▬ **Y a este que le pico? – dijo Harry riéndose.**

▬ **No lo se…**

**Ya cuando iban por la puerta del comedor, Draco los alcanzo corriendo.**

▬ **Los dejo – dijo Harry – No quiero hacer mal tercio.**

▬ **No, Harry, ni al caso – dijo Hermione tomándolo de la mano y le peló los ojos, como diciéndole "Ni se te ocurra irte, que te las veras conmigo" y le sonrió.**

▬ **No hay problema, Potter – dijo Draco sin mirarlo, prefería irse a solas con ella, pero se tenía que aguantar, ya que ella así lo quería.**

**Entraron al salón con Snape. Y se sentaron cada quien con sus amigos.**

▬ **Hoy haremos equipos, haremos Pociones diferentes, pero con mezclas de lo que saben únicamente de sus casas – explico Snape – Los equipos quedaran así: Harry Potter y Parvati Patil; Draco Malfoy y… Hermione Granger; Ronald Weasley, ah, pero esta en el hospital, bien, serán; Neville Logmbotton y Seamos Finnigan, y así fue diciendo los equipos.**

**Ya en los equipos.**

▬ **Que padre que nos toco juntos – dijo Draco sonriendo.**

▬ **Si…claro… - dijo algo molesta por que quería hacer equipo con Harry.**

**Harry también estaba molesto, su única salvación en Pociones era su amiga Hermione.**

**Paso la clase y al final les revisaría su trabajo.**

▬ **Potter, como siempre - dijo Snape con malicia – Por que no pones atención?**

▬ **Pero…**

▬ **Mmm… esta…bien…8 – Sr. Malfoy excelente trabajo – y le sonrió a Draco, Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta, sabia que el trabajo lo había echo ella. Y no Draco, él era malo en Pociones.**

▬ **El trabajo no lo hice yo, fue Hermione – defendió Draco y le guiñó un ojo a ella.**

▬ **Muy bien, hicieron un excelente trabajo – y Snape miro de soslayo a Hermione – 15 puntos mas para cada casa.**

**Hermione se emociono tanto por su calificaron, por lo puntos y por que Draco la defendió, fue muy justo. Se acercó a Draco y le dio un enorme abrazo, Draco se sintió en las nubes.**

▬ **Gracias… - le susurró la chica al oído.**

▬ **De nada – le agradeció el chico con un susurro en el oído y le dio tierno beso en la mejilla.**

**Todos se extrañaron, hasta Snape se había quedado con la boca abierta, los que mas se extrañaron fueron los de Gryffindor.**

▬ **Podemos salir a caminar en la tarde? – pidio Draco cuando salieron del aula de Snape.**

▬ **Si, claro – contesto Hemione – Me voy a Aritmancia.**

▬ **Adios…**

**Los días pasaron, Ron estaba a punto por salir del Hospital, las cosas entre Malfoy y Granger iban mejorando, Ya habían pasado como 12 dias desde que comenzaron una nueva vida, una nueva relación de pareja y amistad, entre Draco y Hermione.**

**Los chicos se dirigian al lago, les encantaba ir alli, el silencio que a veces se hacia entre ellos, ya no era incomodo, pero si triste, habia dias en los que los invadía la tristeza en su cabeza, y así pasaban ratos sin hablar, mas Draco.**

♪ _**Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
que contigo adiós invierno, solo primavera  
que las olas son de magia y no se agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tu no me das nada, tu no me das nada…  
**_

**_Que si sigo tu camino yo llegare hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_…  
**

▬ **Me encanta estar contigo – dijo Draco suspirando.**

♪ _**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro…**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…**_

**Hermione no sabia que decir, no sabía lo que sentia en ese momento. Estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, Hermione se recargo en el hombro de su novio y este la abrazo.**

▬ **Como sigue Weasley?...**

▬ **Bien, pronto saldrá – dijo sonriente ka chica, se le iluminaron sus ojitos cuando escucho el nombre de Ron. Y pronto se separo de él, se acordó que no le podía fallar a Ron.**

▬ **Que bueno, le envié ranas de chocolate – dijo sonrió - Draco, pero a l vez triste – Claro anónimas…**

▬ **Gracias… - la chica se puso muy feliz y lo abrazo.**

▬ **No te preocupes – y se miraron – Todo cambiara con el tiempo, algún día lo sabrás…**

♪ _**Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando.**_

****

Mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien…

Hermione no entendía muy bien el mensaje, pero lo qué supuso que algún día lo podía querer, aunque sea como amigo.

♪ _**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro…**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro…**_

****

Mientes tan bien  
que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando.

****

Mientes tan bien,  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien…

Y aunque todo es de papel, mientes lo se…

**Se miraron largo tiempo sin decir nada, se fueron acercando, esta vez Hermione puso de su parte sin darse cuenta. Estaban a escasos centímetros, estaban muy nerviosos, Draco sentia que su corazón se le iba a salir. Sentían sus respiraciones y es lo único que se podía escuchar en el inmenso silencio.**

**Juntaron sus labios lentamente y abrieron sus bocas para dar inicio a aquella batalla, Draco estaba a punto se explotar, la besaba con mucha rapidez, Hermione le dio pauta con el suave movimiento de sus labios, cada segundo que pasaba era perfecto.**

**Draco exploraba la boca de Hermione con su lengua, la besaba con pasión sentia sus calidos labios, movía sus labios con lentos movimientos apasionados. Hermione paso su suave mano por el rostro de Draco acariciándolo, hasta llegar a su cabeza y pasar sus dedos por el rubio cabello; a Draco le encanto la suave caricia; Hermione hizo uso de su lengua y después de unos segundos sus lenguas chocaron, haciendo candente el beso. A Hermione le estremeció tanto que empuño la mano en la cabellera del chico y jalo un poco su cabello, lo cual hizo que Draco se estremeciera a un mas, poco a poco se calmo la batalla que se habia puesto muy caliente y Draco finalizo el beso con una suave mordida en el labio inferior de Hermione.**

**Se separaron y se miraron.**

**Draco notó que Hermione se habia puesto un poco roja. Hermione notaba que Draco respiraba muy rápido, la palabra excitado le habia quedado corta.**

**Draco careció el rostro de la chica y le sonrió; ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.**

**Después de todo era la primera vez que se besaban, después de 12 largos días, en los cuales la chica huía de él y no lo besaba, pero esta vez cedió. Fue un largo y apasionado beso, que alrededor de 20 segundos duro.**

**Los dias seguían pasando, todo marchaba a la perfección.**

**Hermione le contaba a Harry día a día lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero obviamente emitía donde habia escenas no tan apropiadas como cuando se besaban, cuando habia caricias; pero lógico que Harry ya sabia que se besaban, por que varias ocasiones los vio o Draco la besaba en su presencia, lo que hacia Hermione era no decir lo que sentia cuando pasaba.**

**Era un fin de semana.**

▬ **Sabes que días es hoy corazón? – pregunto Draco a Hermione, estaban en el jardín.**

▬ **Mmm… - trataba de pensar – Eh… fin de semana? – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.**

▬ **No tontita – le dijo Draco a Herms, dándole con el dedo un golpecito en la punta de la nariz – Hoy es 10 de Noviembre.**

▬ **Y? – se extrañó.**

▬ **Y¡ - le arremedo – Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios bebe – y le dio un beso.**

▬ **Si? Ahh, claro – se hacia que no lo recordaba, pero era mas claro que no lo recordaba.**

▬ **No te acordabas, verdad? – dijo algo triste.**

▬ **Claro que no, solo que… - pensaba en que decirle – que… la verdad no me acordaba.**

**Draco se puso algo triste.**

▬ **No importa…**

▬ **Claro que no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos – trato de consolarlo y lo tomo de la mano.**

▬ **Es verdad, estamos juntos – y le sonrió.**

**Hermione le sonrió.**

▬ **Te tengo una sorpresa---**

▬ **Si?**

▬ **Si, pedí permiso para ir a Londres por nuestro 1er mes…**

▬ **En serio? – se emociono la chica.**

▬ **Si, bebe…**

▬ **De que se trata? – se intrigo la bruja.**

▬ **Ya no seria sorpresa – y le saco la lengua y empezaron a jugar, Draco la cargo entre sus brazos.**

▬ **Bájame, por favor Draco – le pedía entre gritos y risas la bruja.**

▬ **No!...**

**Hermione lo tomó por el cuello y comenzaron a besarse.**

▬ **Nos vemos al rato – le dijo Hermione bajándose de sus brazos.**

▬ **En el mismo lugar?**

▬ **Si, a las 8:00 pm**

**Llegó y le platicó a Harry lo que habia pasado.**

▬ **Un mes? – se sorprendió.**

▬ **Si – sonrió ésta.**

▬ **Wow! – dijo Harry sin mas.**

▬ **Si! – suspiró la chica.**

**Harry levantó la ceja extrañado.**

▬ **Vas a salir con él?**

▬ **Sí, nos vemos – corrió a cambiarse.**

**Se la pasaron de maravilla, rieron, jugaron, platicaron de todo. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Draco acompañó al cuando de la Sra. Gorda, es decir, a la entrada de su casa; Gryffindor, se despidieron con un largo beso en la boca.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬****▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬****▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Aqui esta el otro capitulo, las estoy recompensando por mi retraso, espero les este agradando...saludos...ciao**

**_ophelia dakker:_ Jajaja lo mismo digo, pero al ultimo tendran su recompensa, mmmm eso creo...sigue al tanto de lo que les pasa los tres, si me pobre Draco sufre, pero pos ni modo... te cuidas, kisses, ciao!**

**_cervatilla:_ Aqui estoy de nuevo actualizando, espero te guste como todos los anterioresy jajaja ya no se que poner, asi que a disfrutarlo al maximo! Ciao...**

**CARO: POR FA DEJAME REVIEWS AJAJAJAJA YA SE QUE SIEMPRE ME LO DICES POR EL MSN, PERO ME ENCANTARIA POR AKI TAMBIEN, TE CUIDAS MIL Y GRACIAS POR TODO... TE QUIERO...CIAO**


	15. ¡Ron tracionado!

**15.- Ron traicionado!**

▬ **Buenas noches – dijo Draco y le sonrió muy coqueto.**

▬ **Gracias! – Lo abrazó – Buenas noches – y entró a su casa.**

▬ **Como te fue? – Harry aun la esperaba a las 11:00 p.m. en la Sala Común, sentado junto al fuego.**

▬ **Bien – sonrió y comenzó a platicarle lo que pasó.**

▬ **Wow! – Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

▬ **Y me regaló esto – le mostró un ramo enorme de rosas roja.**

**En eso entró Ron.**

▬ **Vieron al imbecil de Draco, aquí afuera?**

▬ **Si? – se espantó Harry, pensó "Valiendo ver..de".**

▬ **Si y se estaba dando un besote con alguien de aquí – dijo sorprendido y muy intrigado.**

▬ **Si? – dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione de forma cómplice.**

**Hermione no decía nada, estaba totalmente helada.**

▬ **Y me pareció ver a… - por un momento vaciló Ron – a…Hermione – dijo mas serio.**

▬ **Ya deliras amigo – dijo Harry tratando se burlarse.**

▬ **Sí, yo creo – dijo Ron – Seria absurdo – y comenzó a reír.**

▬ **Yo me voy – dijo Hermione simulando un bostezo.**

▬ **Y esas rosas? – se extrañó Ron.**

▬ **Ah… he…**

▬ **Quien te las dio? – preguntó intrigado.**

▬ **Yo… si… yo se las di – dijo Harry nervioso.**

▬ **Tú? – y se dirigió a Harry – Y a que se debe?**

▬ **Pues las vi y… - balbuceo Harry – las vi en Hogsmead y se las compre a Hermione y también a Ginny.**

▬ **SI, Ginny no ha dicho nada – se extrañó el chico – Cuando le das algo, en una semana no la callas.**

▬ **Pero… a ella no se las da aun – continuo Hermione, tenía que ayudar a Harry.**

▬ **Bien….**

▬ **Me voy a dormir, buenas noches – y subió de inmediato de su cuarto, para no darle tiempo de que Ron le preguntara por como andaba vestida.**

**Nuevamente se volvieron a encontrar Draco y Hermione en el jardín, se dirigieron al lago, su lugar favorito.**

**Estaban acostados en el suelo, sus cabezas juntas y sus cuerpos extendidos a lo largo, mirando al cielo.**

▬ **Por que nunca te cayeron bien mis amigos? – pregunto Hermione a Draco.**

▬ **No lo se…simplemente me cayeron mal y ya – explico como si nada el Slytherin.**

▬ **Pero, debe de hacer un pero o…**

▬ **Pues no lo hay, y ni se por que caen tan mal – explico Draco.**

▬ **Deberías intentarlo…**

▬ **Intentarlo? **

▬ **Si – se paro la chica y se puso enfrente del rubio – intentar ser…amigos…**

▬ **Que? – se exalto y se puso al igual su novia, se sentó frente a ella – amigos?**

▬ **Si – se emociono la bruja.**

▬ **Potter, Weasley y yo? – casi gritó el rubio.**

▬ **SI- dijo entusiasmada Hermione . Seria genial, así estaríamos sin ningún problema, pero claro, tendría que hablar con Ron y ya…**

▬ **Hablar con Ron? – se extrañó el chico – De que o que?**

**Hermione no contesto. La había regado.**

▬ **Por favor…. Inténtalo…**

▬ **Hermione, no puedes pedirme semejante cosa…**

▬ **Solo inténtalo – suplico la chica – Hazlo por mi…**

▬ **Bien, pero no me haré su amigo, solo veré que pasa, los tratare como compañeros de clase…**

▬ **Si! – grito Hermione – Gracias!**

**Ya cuando llegaron al castillo, se dirigieron a clases y todo. Hermione llego a Gryffindor y se quedo acostada en uno de los sillones junto al fuego, esperaba a Harry y contarle todo, mientras se puso a pensar en lo que le había propuesto a Draco.**

▬ **Ay,no! – se exaltó y se sentó de pronto – No, no, no, no – insistía en lo suyo – no puede ser, soy… soy..una…una…**

▬ **Una que? – iba entrando Harry.**

**Hermione le platico lo que le dijo a Draco y lo que pensaba de eso.**

▬ **Estas metida en un lío – dijo Harry asustado.**

▬ **Como fui tan idiota – dijo sin aire- En que estaba pensando…**

▬ **Mejor habla con Draco y dile que mejor ya no intente ser nuestro amigo o lo que sea…**

▬ **Pero si le digo, se va a dar cuenta – explicaba su amiga – Si de por sí casi meto la pata completa, además él sabe que tú estas de acuerdo y si le digo algo se va a dar cuenta de que Ron no lo sabe y se le hará muy raro y empezara a sospechar…**

▬ **Lo que puedes hacer es que cuando este con Ron o algo, yo me lo llevo cuando se acerque Draco….**

▬ **Si, espero que no lo haga. Ya que cuando le dije, lo dudo mucho y no me prometió nada… o si? – ya no sabia ni que pensar, se había bloqueado su cerebro.**

**Se quedaron callados, algo iba saliendo mal, pero que era.**

**Paso Noviembre y todo bien, se acercaba el baile de Navidad y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Hermione agradecía que Draco ya hubiera olvidado la propuesta de ser amigo de sus amigos.**

**Llegaron los primeros días de Diciembre y paso algo que cambio la vida de dos y para mal, era algo que ya se esperaba, pero nunca imagino que tan pronto, solo tenia que haber esperado un poco para poder hablar con esa persona.**

**Estaban muy tranquilos comiendo, reían entre ellos. Ron y Ginny estaban frente a Harry y Hermione y al lado de Hermione había un lugar vacío.**

**Draco desde su mesa observaba la escena y sonrió, se quedo un rato pensativo. Meditaba aquella platica, se armo de valor, lo hacia por su adorable Hermione, tomo aire, se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor.**

▬ **Ejem… ejem… - raspó la garganta, estaba muy nervioso – Hola, chicos! – saludo éste, pero nadie contesto.**

**Harry y Hermione estaban de espalda a Draco, Hermione se puso helada, estaba paralizada.**

**Comenzó a respirar muy rápido, no sabía que era peor, si reprobar un año escolar o encontrarse en aquella situación.**

▬ **Que diablos quieres, Malfoy? – preguntó Ron muy enojado.**

**Draco no le hizo caso y juzgo lo que dijo, ni siquiera le contestó.**

▬ **Hola, Ginny! – saludó la pelirroja, que estaba a un lado de Ron.**

▬ **Ho… Hola, Malfoy – dijo esta, estaba pálida, sintió un frió correr por todo su cuerpo. " Ahora si ya se armo y en grande" "Que es lo que hará Ron" "Se va..seva…" Pensaba Ginny.**

▬ **Que onda, Potter? – saludó el rubio a Harry y le estrecho la mano como grandes amigos.**

▬ **Hola – contesto Harry y respondió el saludo estrechándole la mano también. ( se imaginan una escena así, seria súper cool y tierna, no, jajjaja, ya empiezo a delirar)**

▬ **Te hice una pregunta, Malfoy – dijo Ron, extrañado por lo que estaba viendo y mas molesto aun.**

▬ **Ah! Que hay de nuevo Weasley – saludó también algo molesto, pero como si nada.**

**Todos estaban como si acabaran de ver a un muerto, a pesar de que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver fantasmas en el colegio.**

▬ **Puedo sentarme? – preguntó Draco algo nervioso.**

**Nadie respondió.**

▬ **Si, claro – ofreció Ginny sin mirar a Ron.**

**Draco se sentó a un lado de Hermione, con los pies de lado a lado, como si montara a un caballo.**

▬ **Hola, Hermione! – saludó muy contento.**

▬ **Ho… yo… Hola, Draco – saludo entrecortado la chica, no podía respirar.**

**Todos estaban paralizados, y el que mas perplejo estaba, era Ron.**

▬ **Estas bien, mi amor? – preguntó Draco a su novia algo preocupado – Te veo pálida – y la tomo de la mano – Estas fría…**

▬ **¿"Mi amor"? – se exaltó Ron, no entendía nada.**

**Nadie seguía sin decir nada.**

▬ **Hermione tomo aire y se armo de valor.**

▬ **Si, estoy bien – por fin hablo la chica – Gracias – y le sonrió.**

▬ **Muy bien – dijo Draco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.**

**Ron se paro de su asiento muy molesto, hasta tiró el juego que tomaba.**

▬ **No puedo creer lo que me hicieron, son unos desgraciados – gritó y salio a toda prisa del Gran Comedor.**

**Hermione a toda prisa corrió tras su amigo, quien desde hacia unos años de había enamorado.**

**Draco se quedó con la boca abierta ante la escena y se quedó sentado.**

▬ **Se va a armar un lío – dijo Harry en voz baja y preocupado.**

▬ **Pobre de mi hermano – dijo Ginny casi llorando – Me odia…**

▬ **Que? No entiendo – dijo Draco, no entendía nada, veía como Hermione corría tras Ron. A Draco le cayó el veinte ( lo que pasaba), "Ron no sabia nada; sus amigos se preocuparon cuando llegué y Weasley se enfurece y corre al vernos juntos y después Hermione sale tras él. Pero, por que no lo sabía? Que es lo que me esconde?" Pensaba Draco preocupado.**

▬ **Ron! – gritó Hermione corriendo tras él.**

▬ **No quiero oír nada – contestó gritando el pelirrojo.**

**Hermione lo alcanzo.**

▬ **Me vas a escuchar Ronald, déjame explicarte – y lo tomo de un brazo y se puso frente a él.**

▬ **Exacto, me debes una explicación – le dijo con sarcasmo y se cruzó de brazos.**

**Hermione comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado y como se dieron las cosas.**

▬ **Después de que casi me mata el imbecil de " tu novio" , te haces su novia? – se sorprendió Ron – No lo puedo creer!**

▬ **Lo hice por ti – y comenzó a llorar la chica.**

▬ **Hermione, me engañaron – dijo Ron muy dolido – Y casi me mata…**

▬ **Él no lo hizo – defendió a Draco la bruja, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.**

▬ **Bien, defiéndelo, ahora es con él con quien debes estar – gritó Ron.**

▬ **Por favor, Ron…**

▬ **Son unos traicioneros! – gritó Ron dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.**

▬ **Ginny ni Harry no tienen la culpa, yo les pedí que me apoyaran, todo esto era para vengarnos de él, pero…**

▬ **Era? A que te refieres con eso? – se extrañó Ron.**

▬ **Perdóname… por favor… - chillaba Hermione.**

▬ **No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso, me engañaste, después de todo lo que te dije – decía Ron enojado-**

▬ **Pero… yo todavía siento lo mismo, te quie…**

▬ **No me importa lo que sientas Hermione, ya no me interesa nada de ti – gritó Ron.**

▬ **Ron…**

▬ **Sabes una cosa, No importa lo que nosotros hallamos sentido alguna vez, eso ya no importa, nunca anduvimos y así que no tengo por que exigirte nada…**

**Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso.**

▬ **Y sabes que, Harry ni Ginny son ningunos traicioneros, solo lo hicieron por tu estupido juego y aunque lo hayas hecho por mi, ya no me importas en absoluto – dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta.**

▬ **Ron… por favor…**

**Ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta que a unos cuantos metros una mirada gris los observaba y escuchaba lo que decían desde que Ron le dijo:**

▬ **Y tienes toda la razón, la única traicionera aquí eres TU y no lo digo por que estoy celoso ni nada, lo nuestro nunca se de dio y ni se dará; sino que traicionaste a tu mejor amigo – explicó Ron. Cada palabra que decía le dolía tanto como a Hermione.**

▬ **No fue esa mi intención – dijo Hermione y volvio a romper en llanto.**

▬ **Traicionaste nuestra amistad! – gritó Ron – Con nuestro peor enemigo!**

▬ **Perdóname…**

▬ **Otra cosa, Hermione – dijo Ron – Olvídate de mí y de nuestra amistad…**

▬ **Por que dices eso Ron? – se extrañó la chica.**

**Ron rompió en llanto, realmente estaba lastimado.**

▬ **Y te pido que nunca te vuelvas a acercarte a mí – y se dio la vuelta, iba llorando desconsolado.**

**Hermione se quedó desconsolada llorando.**

**Se quedó pensando y recordó que fue igual cuando ella le pidió que se alejara de ella y se imagino que él debió sentirse igual a como Hermione se sentía en ese momento.**

**Y todo por la maldita culpa de Malfoy, solo la única enorme diferencia de lo que le dijo, fue que Ron le pidió que se olvidara de ser su amiga y nunca acercarse a él. Realmente se sentía mal… y la odiaba.**

**Draco llegó al lugar donde estaban, se preocupó muchísimo al ver a Hermione tan mal y la abrazó, sin que ésta se diera cuenta.**

**Hermione estaba llorando muy muy desconsolada.**

▬ **Déjame en paz, Malfoy! – gritó Hermione y se fue corriendo a la Sala Común de Gryffinfor.**

**Draco no entendía nada. Aunque si sabia una cosa y eso le angustiaba mucho.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**_D.N.Angel girl_****Alo! Lo se, jajaj, que modosa, pero muchas gracias y me alegra de verdad que te este gustando. Si yo tambien he estado pensando en si cambio el final que tengo arrglado y no es que quiera decir que Hermione se quede con Ron, si no que ustedes lo descubriran, ni se lo imagina, muajaja, jajaj no te preocupes, me encanta que esten al tanto del ff, espero te guste èste capìtulo, te dedico este capitulo y espero te guste y pienses con quien se quedara la castaña...te cuidas...ciao!**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Aloja! Jajajajaja, pues en este capitulo el pobrecito de Ron se entero de la cuel realidad, pero que crees que pase? te va gustando como va quedando el final...Y la cosa se pondra mas seria de lo que imaginas...espero te guste como el anterior, aunque yo creo que si, por k la verdad a mi me encanto el capitulo, no se cuando lo escribia y como me lo imagino cuando lloro y eso en mi mente se vio super tierno y duro, espero asi sea tmb para ustedes... te cuidas..ciao!**

**_AlexiaRiddle:_ Hola! Por supuesto que lo es, la cosa era, solo que cometi el error de no hacerlo, pero me imagine que viendo la situacion lo entenderian, bueno, la cosa es; que como Draco se la pasa en la baba y viendo cada gesto, movimiento y como hace las cosas ella con delicadeza, trabajo, etc. veamos que Draco se la pasa observandola y en esta ocasion le dejo el trabajo a Hermione por verla y tratar de entablar una platica. Y cambiando el tema. ajajajaja...dentro de muy poquito sabras a que rango se va o se queda o cambia...jajaj ahhh si te encanta mas Draco-Hermione tengo otro fic, se llama Venganza ¿odio, deseo,amor?... y muchas gracias por tomarte un pokitin de tu tiempo y leer mi fic, que es dedicado para todos mis lectores y otras cosa, Bienvenida!**

**Sorry por no poner los adelantos, es que como deje un tiempo de actualizar, al momento de empezar los capitulos se me iba el avion y los subia rapido...**

**Nos vemos el proximo capitulo, espero te guste... te cuidas...ciao!**

**_cervatilla:_ Hello dear... que bueno que te sigue encantando! Mmm pues lo siento amiga, pero esa duda no la puedo aclarar, jajaja, tendras que seguir con ella, hasta...muy pronto lo sabras, tu quien crees:s ---Te cuidas y nos vemos en el siguiente capi, te mando besitos, bye!**

**_ophelia dakker:_ Alo! como taz? A mi tmb se me esta haciendo mega tierno...me encanta...jajaja, pues no lo se...muajajaja soy mala... es que el daño no es muy evidente, pero le duele que no lo quiera como el quisiera, y le duele saber si anda con èl por gusto o pork, pork si ves tiene una gran duda y no sabe ni que onda, aunk no lo explik mucho...pero tal vez le cambio algunas cosas si es k tengo tiempo y se vea el daño, ja... te cuidas y nos vemos chik..ciao!**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

**_Hermione no te preocupes, yo sè lo que estas pasando con Ron y te entiendo. No estoy molesto, aunque si un poco triste... bueno te voy a ser sincero, estoy tan dolido, me duele tanto saber o imaginar lo que va a pasar. Me duele en lo mas profundo de mi corazòn, que yo creì haber no tenido y cuando llegaste tù, supe que si existia muy en el fondo, pero tu lo reviviste a mi lado. Espero estes muy bien, te quiero._**

**_Te extraño mucho, besos._**

**_PD. Por favor hazme saber como estas, Potter ni siquiera sabe decirme como estas, dice que no te ha visto en tres dìas.  
_****_Draco Malfoy_**

**▬ Estoy tan confundida; Ron es todo para mì, pero Draco... - y se quedò callada - No se que hacer...**

**▬ Ron que bueno que te animaste avenir!...**

**▬ Te quiero Draco...**

**▬ Gracias...**

**▬ Te necesito Draco - dijo llorando y lo abrazò aun con mas fuerza.**


	16. El baile de Navidad!

**16.- ¡El baile de Navidad!**

**Habían pasado ya 5 días después de aquella horrible pelea entre Ron y Hermione. Hermione en esos días no bajò del dormitorio de las chicas, solo Ginny había cruzado tan solo un par de palabras en como estas y ya. Pidió permiso a McGonagall para faltar, dijo que estaba muy enferma y ésta accedió. **

**Harry no había visto para nada a su amiga y estaba muy preocupado, a Ron ya lo había visto, pero casi no le dirigía la palabra, a pesar de que le había dicho que no estaba molesto. Ron ni siquiera preguntaba por Hermione y cuando escucha a Harry hablar de ella, Ron juzgaba lo que mencionaba.**

**Draco se la pasaba mandándole mensajes, pero Hermione no le contestaba, la primera decía algo así:**

**_Hermione no te preocupes, yo sé lo que estas pasando con Ron y te entiendo. No estoy molesto, aunque si un poco triste... bueno te voy a ser sincero, estoy tan dolido, me duele tanto saber o imaginar lo que va a pasar. Me duele en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, que yo creí haber no tenido y cuando llegaste tú, supe que si existía muy en el fondo, pero tu lo reviviste a mi lado. Espero estés muy bien, te quiero._**

_**Te extraño mucho, besos.**_

**_PD. Por favor hazme saber como estas, Potter ni siquiera sabe decirme como estas, dice que no te ha visto en tres días. _**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**Habían pasado 5 días y decidió bajar y enfrentar la realidad. Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Ginny y Harry se pusieron muy contentos.**

▬ **Hola! – Saludo a sus amigos y trató de sonreír.**

▬ **Hola! – saludaron muy contentos Harry y Ginny. Ron simplemente la ignoro.**

**El ambiente entre Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione se sentía muy tenso. Ya cuando se dirigían a clases con McGonagall, Draco la alcanzo a los 3, a pesar de eso se fueron juntos, pero sin dirigirse la palabra.**

▬ **Hermione! – gritó Malfoy muy contento.**

▬ **Ah, Hola – saludó sin gana la Gryffindor.**

▬ **Me alegra que estés mejor – y la abrazó.**

**Ron se fue de allí, dejando a los otros 3. Y después se fueron tras él. Y antes de que entraran al salón, Draco la detuvo.**

▬ **Solo quiero que sepas, que te voy a seguir apoyando. Saldremos juntos de ésta – dijo muy serio – Y con Ronald las cosas mejoraran, todo es cuestión de tiempo.**

▬ **Espero que sea así – contesto muy triste Hermione.**

▬ **De verdad lo siento – la tomo de las manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Esta le sonrió.**

**Pasaron las clases, los días y cada vez iban empeorando las cosas entre ella, Ron y Hermione.**

**La cosa estaba siendo muy difícil para Harry, él tenía que soportar a sus amigos, estaba a punto de volverse loco y además también le afectaba mucho. Un rato tenia que pasarla con Ron, otro con Hermione y para más dificil, también tenía que dividirse con Ginny, su novia.**

**Ron de plano no le dirigía la palabra a su amiga o más bien dicho ex amiga, no la miraba y si llegaban a estar los 3 juntos, se ponía a hacer otra cosa y no le ponía atención a Hermione cuando ella decía algo, era tan difícil tanto como para Ron, Harry y Hermione.**

**Un día que Ron estaba haciendo algo, que ni siquiera él sabia lo que hacia. Hermione aprovechó+o para hablar con Harry. Ya era noche y se sentaron como siempre junto al fuego.**

▬ **Podemos hablar? – pregunto Hermione a Harry.**

▬ **Claro – accedió, él también quería hablar – Vamos, siéntate – y le sonrió.**

**Se quedaron callados por unos minutos y Harry decidió romper aquel silencio.**

▬ **Iras al baile? – fue lo primero que le salio.**

▬ **Con Draco y tú? – aunque ya sabia cual seria la respuesta.**

▬ **Ginny… - y sonrió.**

**Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Y después de unos minutos de contemplar el fuego.**

▬ **Harry?**

▬ **Si?**

▬ **Tu…he… - balbuceaba la chica, no sabia por donde empezar – Tu… llegaste estar enamorado de dos personas a la vez?**

▬ **Si, Cho y Ginny – dijo chico suspirando.**

▬ **Y como te diste cuenta que a la chica que amabas era a Ginny y no Cho?**

▬ **Pues…por que Ginny era mi amiga y cuando estaba con alguna de las dos veía las diferencias con quien me divertía mas y quien era la que hacia que mi corazón palpitara a gran velocidad cuando la veía o la tocaba, y me di un tiempo para pensarlo, la verdad estaba muy confundido, pero una vez que lo pensé, me di cuenta que quería a Ginny y también a Cho, pero con ella no sentía amor, solo una fuerte atracción…**

**Hermione suspiro, estaba a punto de llorar. Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla.**

▬ **Yo solo… so-lo – decía entrecortado la chica, su voz se cortaba por que iba a llorar – Solo quiero arreglas las cosas con Ron…**

▬ **Yo también – dijo Harry – Y… porque no terminas con Draco…**

▬ **No… no puedo – dijo Hermione sin aire y la mirada perdida.**

▬ **Por que? – se extraño el mago.**

▬ **P… por…que… - balbuceaba la chica.**

▬ **Hermione? – pregunto Harry angustiado por que lo iba a escuchar.**

**Hermione lo miro a sus ojos a punto de estallar en llanto.**

▬ **Te enamoraste de Malfoy? – se sorprendió Harry, pero a la vez se sentía mal por ella.**

▬ **Yo no lo planee – explicó la chica ahogada en llanto – Tú lo sabes Harry que ese no era mi plan, pero es tan diferente Draco; me trató bien todo el momento, y cuando me enojaba, él siempre trataba de arreglar las cosas – por un momento se quedó callada – No se cuando comenzó a pasar esto, no me di cuenta…. Me di cuenta cuando ya le tenía cariño y no entendía por que – y rompió nuevamente en llanto.**

**Harry la abrazó muy fuerte, él también estaba a punto de llorar, solo unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes. Como lo destrozaba ver a Hermione así.**

▬ **Estoy tan confundida; Ron es todo para mi, pero Draco… - se quedó callada - … No se que hacer…**

▬ **Hermione, de verdad no se que decirte, todo esto me cayo de sorpresa…**

▬ **Hay días en los que odio tanto a Draco, por quitarme a Ron, pero lo quiero tanto – explicó Hermione con la mirada fija en la chimenea – Y extraño tanto a Ron, pero siento que lo odio…**

▬ **No puedes odiar a tu mejor amigo y menos si lo amas – se sorprendió Harry.**

▬ **Lo se Harry – estalló la chica – Y como crees que me siento, Ron ni siquiera me dirige la palabra para decirme "te odio"… Nada – y de nuevo rompió en llanto.**

▬ **No te preocupes, solo dale tiempo…**

▬ **Harry, fui tan tonta, estupida, si hubiera pensado – dijo Hermione ya un poco más calmada – Y tengo dos meses con Draco y hace poco mas de 10 días que perdí a mi mejor amigo y a mi.. – decidió callar. Todo era tan duro.**

▬ **Los días siguieron pasando, entre Draco y su novia las cosas ibas de maravilla, pero con Ron iba igual.**

**Ron casi lo comía, se veía muy triste…**

**Llegó el día del baile.**

▬ **Por favor, Ron – decía Harry en su habitación – te vas a divertir, además lo necesitas…**

▬ **No, Harry, no pienso ir – decía algo molesto y desganado – Además no tengo pareja…**

▬ **No es necesario que la tengas, iras con nosotros – trató de convencerlo.**

▬ **No lo se…**

**Llego la noche, el Gran Comedor era un lugar perfecto, fue casi igual como lo había soñado. ( Recuerden el sueño húmedo de Ron, jajaj).**

**Se cambiaron de ropa, todos iban muy arreglados, Harry y Ginny la esperaban en la Sala Común.**

▬ **Wow! – dijo Harry y se quedo con la boca abierta.**

▬ **Hermy te ves hermosa – dijo Ginny y le dio un abrazo.**

**Se dirigieron al Salón del baile. Draco la esperaba en la entrada de la puerta con una rosa en la mano.**

▬ **Te ves hermosa – susurró a Hermione y le dio un abrazo.**

▬ **Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera. Traía puesto un vestido negro un poco debajo de las rodillas y liso, muy pegado al cuerpo, con un ligero escote por la espalda y de tirantes delgados, con zapatillas negras y de tacón muy bajito. Traía el cabello suelto y sus rulos bien marcados, traía puesto un dije de plata que Ron le había regalado hace un año por su cumpleaños. Se veía hermosa.**

**Se sentaron juntos en la misma mesa, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, los gemelos y sus parejas. Y sobraron dos lugares. Los gemelos sacaron a bailar a sus parejas después de un rato. Los otros seguían tomando muy tranquilos, Draco se abrió a platicar con Harry y Ginny.**

▬ **Hola! – saludó Pansy muy contenta.**

▬ **Hola! – contestaron los cuatro.**

▬ **Ni se te ocurra decirme que NO, Draco Malfoy – dijo Pansy en un tono amenazante, pero burlón.**

▬ **Que? – se extrañó el rubio.**

▬ **Puedes bailar un par de canciones conmigo? – pidió a su amigo en puchero.**

▬ **Si…**

▬ **Hermione, me lo prestas un ratito?**

▬ **Claro, el tiempo que quieras – dijo ella como si estuviera enfadada de Draco.**

▬ **Que mala eres – dijo algo triste Draco por la forma en que lo dijo.**

▬ **Mentira, solo un rato – y comenzó a reír Hermione.**

**Draco le dio un beso en los labios y se dirigió a la pista a bailar con Pansy tomados de la mano.**

**Dumbledore dio permiso de tocar música muggles, pero con la condición de que tocaran también de la suya, tocaban unas cuantas mágicas, tanto baladas como movidas y después música muggles, baladas y movidas.**

▬ **Ron, que bueno que te animaste a venir – dijo Harry cuando dio llegar a su amigo y se sentó a un lago de Ginny, después estaba Harry, el lugar vació de Draco, y Hermione; estaban en una mesa redonda y quedaron frente a frente.**

▬ **Te ves muy guapo Hermano – dijo Ginny y le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Ron.**

**Ron solo sonrió. Hermione estaba atenta a lo que platicaba "su amigo"- Y en una de esas Ron la volteo a ver y Hermione le sonrió, pero éste no hizo expresión alguna. Hermione sintió como lentamente su corazón se partía e hizo todo lo posible y respiro profundo para que no le salieran lagrimas y no se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta.**

**Hermione notó que Ron tenía su mirada triste, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, se veía que estaba en la depresión total igual que ella, aunque Draco le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, lo que nunca imagino.**

**Draco se acercó y se sentó en su lugar, a un lado de Hermione. Tomó de su bebida, ya que estaba cansado de tanto bailar.**

**Ron y Draco se miraron con odio y se retaron con la mirada, sin decir nada.**

▬ **Pansy no me dejaba venir – dijo jadeando – Pero logré sacarme de ella.**

**Hermione se rió. Draco se puso a platicar con Harry y Ginny.**

▬ **Y cuanto tienen? – preguntó interesado.**

▬ **Poquito… dijo Harry como si nada.**

▬ **Poquito? – se exaltó Ginny y le dio un sape en la cabeza – Tenemos salieron desde Julio.**

▬ **Si? – se extrañó Harry, la verdad no tenia ni la meno idea.**

▬ **Si, Potter – dijo Ginny pronunciando su apellido con maldad.**

▬ **Ah, si – se acordó Harry – 5 meses.**

▬ **Wow – se sorprendió el Slytherin – Felicidades!**

▬ **Gracias… - dijeron al unísono la pareja.**

▬ **Y para mi son los mejores dos meses que he estado al lado de mi niña hermosa, verdad Hermione? – dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.**

**Ron como quien no quería la cosa, escuchaba atento a lo que decían todos, pero especialmente con la pregunta de Malfoy, miró fijamente a Hermione, esperando su respuesta.**

▬ **Los mejores – dijo Hermione de todo corazón, aunque le dolió tanto admitirlo frente a Ron. Y le sonrió a Draco.**

**Ron solo respiró profundamente y entrecortado.**

**Siguieron platicando sobre el Quidditch y la música seguía sonando. Se les hizo muy fácil platicar, Tanto como Ron y Hermione se buscaban la mirada.**

**En una de esas sus miradas coincidieron y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente. Sus miradas eran tristes, se querían gritar que se extrañaban y se necesitaban.**

**Comenzó a sonar una balada y Draco se paró de su asiento.**

▬ **Me permite esta pieza Srita.? – pidió Draco y extendió su mano.**

▬ **Claro – acepto y tomo de su mano. Y se dirigieron a la pista.**

♪ **_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar _**

Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has  
dejado atrás, aunque sabes que yo soy solo miedo.

Pero vives en mí, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...

**Estaban bailando muy suave y tranquilos, Draco la tomo por la cintura y Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico.**

▬ **En que piensas? – pregunto Draco con voz muy suave e interesado. La veía muy pensativa, encerrada en sus pensamientos.**

▬ **Muchas cosas – dijo con dejo de tristeza y le sonrió.**

▬ **¿Malas¿Buenas?...**

▬ **Un poco de todos, no lo puedo dejar de pensar – explico Hermione.**

♪ **_Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya _**

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras...

**Se miraron por largos segundos.**

**Se quedaron viendo, les encantaba mirarse, una mirada les decía mucho. Fueron acercando sus rostros, unieron sus labios y se perdieron en un profundo beso, Draco subió sus manos a la espalda de Hermione acariciándole lentamente, Hermione acariciaba el rostro del rubio suavemente.**

♪ **_Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal,  
tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal,  
por eso voy aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte mas y mas  
y no quiero, y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte. _**

Porque vives en mí, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor...

**Ron observaba desde la mesa la escena, se le estaba partiendo el corazón. Fue un idiota en perderla y para siempre. Estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba tener que amarla tanto.**

**Cuando por fin se dejaron de besar, Hermione y Draco se sonrieron y se miraron fijamente.**

▬ **Te quiero, Draco- susurró Hermione.**

**Draco sintió un vuelco en el estomago, Había esperado tanto aquel día, lo esperaba con ansias.**

▬ **Gracias – susurró feliz, seguían bailando suavemente.**

♪ **_Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya.._**

**Se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas a Hermione.**

▬ **Te necesito, Draco – dijo llorando y lo abrazo aun con más fuerza.**

♪ **_Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras..._**

**Draco se sintió mas querido que nunca y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y la abrazo más fuerte que nunca.**

♪ **_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar _**

Enséñame  
Y a sentir contigo  
Desvanece el frío quiero verte ya…

Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras...

**La canción se termino y ellos seguían allí parados y abrazados por mucho tiempo. Comenzó a sonar otra balada un poco mas movida que la anterior, ellos seguían allí sin bailar perdidos en aquel abrazo, Después de unos minutos nuevamente se pusieron a bailar unas cuantas canciones antes de dirigirse a la mesa con los demás.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**_ophelia dakker:_ Alo! jajaj como taz? que bien que te gusto... te cuidas y grax por seguir a poyandome, te quiero..ciao! Espero te agrade... Este capitulo, te lo dedico, por todo el apoyo que me has dado...ya que es especial para mi, es muy tierno, no se si a ti te parezca lo mismo...**

**_AlexiaRiddle:_ Aloha! Kmo taz Alex? Que chido que te haya gustado, y espero que tmb este te haya gustado como el anterior, la verda a mi se me hace tierno este, me encanto, te lo dedico con todo el corazon, jajaj, aunk se escuche medio ma..., pero es la neta, me alegra que haya gente como tu que haga ver los errores y aprecie el intento de historia. De nada, para eso estamos y al final esta el proximo adelanto... :) **

**Jaja me encanta tu fic, es super... y que bueno que te vas a animar a leer mi otro fic, espero te agrade... te cuidas mucho, te mando un beso, ciao!**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Hola! Grax por el cumplido, jajajaj... que bien que me lo dices, si no me hubiera sentido, jajaj, mentira, de verdad adoro que me mandes rew y que halagues mi historia. Y a ti como las otras niñas, te vuelvo a dedicar el capitulo por tu buena onda, de verdad, tu eres una chava super... desde un principio me has apoyado. Te quiero!**

**Mmmm imaginatelo si llega a pasar, pues aki ya tienes la respuesta a tu enorme duda...JAajajaj lo mismo digo, pero con eso se pudo buena la cosa o no? Jajaja y a mi me dio mucha risa por lo que dijiste del saludo de Draco a Harry. Siii a mi me encanta ese capitulo, se me hizo con mucho sentimiento, bueno, yo asi lo senti, jaja, casi lloro con Ron y tmb con Hermione. Pues no te me vayas a morir por lo que descubriste en el capitulo, imaginate que hago sin una lectora importantisima, jajaja... Te cuidas mil, te mando saludos, besos, y abrazos... ( al estilo ciberneticos, jajaj, como son esos? pos quien sabe, pero los saludos alli tan, jajaj), Nos vemos chik, cchaoito!**

**_cervatilla:_ Aloha amiga! No no no, no te quedes de piedra, me muero si te quedas asi, jajajja... No te mueras... te lo pido! Jajjajaj eso es bueno, te cuidas, y te dedico con cariño el capitulo, espero te guste y no te me vayas a morir, okis.. besitos, ciao!**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO... SIII!**

**▬ Hey! No hagan eso es mi presencia - dijo Draco haciendo cara de asco, pero claro de broma y se fueron a la pista de baile.**

**▬ "Sueña conmigo y duerme con los angelitos, que un dìa dormiras conmigo y soñaras con los angelitos..." - le dijo muy picaro.**

**▬ Harry - dijo con trsiteza - En verdad no la quiero perder. Y no se que hacer...**

**_♪ Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza desde que tu ya no vuelves mas..._**

**▬ Ron, te necesito - y Hermione se ahogò en llanto y lo abrazò - Necesito que me perdonas por lo que te voy a decir y entendere si ya no me quieres ver y si...**

**Ron sintiò que su cuerpo se ponia frio. Le sudaban las manos, presentia lo peor, no lo deseaba escuchar.**

**▬ Ron, me... enamore de Draco - dijo la chica mas tranquila, pero aun con lagrimas.**

**▬ Ron sintiò un golpe en el estomago. Ahora si la perdio para siempre. Y tomo valor y hablo.**


	17. De nuevo juntos

**17.- De nuevo juntos…**

**Ya se dirigían a la mesa, de pronto Draco se pone frente a ella, pero éste siguiendo caminando de espaldas. Le iba haciendo muecas, le sacaba la lengua. A Hermione le causaba mucha gracia.**

**Ron notaba que Hermione sonreía mucho. "Odio que rías así; odio cuando pones tu mirada de estar enojada, pero no es así; odio tu cabello; odio tu rico aroma que emanas y que me quema al respirar y al tocar mi piel; odio tu mirada angelical; odio esa increíble persona que eres; odio cuando me dices 'te quiero'; odio cuando me dices 'te odio'; odio haberte perdido; odio no poderte olvidar; pero lo que mas odio, es amarte tanto y poderte odiar", pensaba Ron. Le partía el corazón verla con otro, pero lo importante es que ella feliz.**

**Llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.**

**Nadie dijo nada por lo que habían visto en la pista. Ginny entendía que se había enamorado de Malfoy, o no tanto enamorarse, pensó, lo que pasa que de caerle bastante mal, tal vez estaba demasiado confundida y en vez de decirle que le tomó demasiado cariño, pensaba Hermione que lo amaba. No quiso comentar nada, todo era decisión de ella y eso que Harry no le comentó nada. Ella se dio cuanta por sí misma, por el famoso instinto de las mujeres. Harry estaba feliz por Hermione, pero por otra parte se sentía desecho por su mejor amigo Ron.**

▬ **Que tal la están pasando? – preguntó Hermione y se sentó.**

▬ **Bien – dijo Harry.**

▬ **Harry, vamos a bailar –dijo Ginny haciendo pucheros.**

▬ **Eh…no, ya hemos bailado mucho – dijo Harry – Estoy cansado – por una parte no quería bailar y por otra parte por que no quería dejar por nada del mundo a Ron solo con Draco y Hermione.**

▬ **Bien – contestó algo molesta su chica.**

▬ **Hay que aguafiestas Potter – dijo Draco en tono de burla – Bailarías conmigo Ginebra? – él simplemente estaba feliz.**

▬ **Harry? – volteó a decirle Gin algo tímida y ver si no se molestaría por aceptar. ("Claro está que por ser Draco, ya saben por lo de antes je y ella quería bailar y ya…, no por ser egoísta ni mucho menos machista").**

▬ **Claro, adelante mi amor, diviértete – dijo Harry sonriendo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.**

▬ **Hey! No hagan eso en mi presencia – dijo Draco haciendo cara de asco, pero después le dio risa. Y después se fueron a la pista de baile.**

**Harry y Hermione se rieron. Ron trató de hacer una mueca, pero nada mostró una cara de no haberle, tal vez parecido o no se sabe.**

**La fiesta terminó y todos se dirigieron a sus casas muy contentos. **

▬ **Hermione, puedo acompañarte a su casa? – dijo el rubio contento.**

▬ **Claro, Slytherin – contestò0 Hermione y lo tomó de la mano.**

**Ron, Ginny y Harry iban detrás de ellos. Llegaron a la entrada del marco de la Dama Gorda.**

▬ **Buenas noches – dijo Hermione.**

▬ **Buenas noches, corazón – contestó Draco. Y se perdieron en un profundo beso y muy apasionado.**

**Sus amigos los miraron, ellos iban detrás del par de tortolitos. Cuando llegaron al marco, Hermione pronunció la contraseña, pero Draco la detuvo:**

▬ **Te puedo decir algo bebe? – dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa, mirándola profundamente a los ojos.**

▬ **Claro – sonrió ésta. Se imagino que le diría que se la paso bien o cualquier cosa, pero no fue así.**

**Sus amigos pasaron a un lado ellos cuando dijo:**

▬ "**Sueña conmigo y duerme con los angelitos, que un día dormirás conmigo y soñaras con los angelitos" – el dijo muy pícaro el rubio.**

**Harry y Ginny soltaron en carcajadas, pero uno no. No le hacia gracia pensar que su amiga o su ex amiga pasara o hiciera…aquello… con ese animal.**

▬ **Draco Malfoy! – se exaltó su novia, pero le dio mucha risa y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.**

▬ **Descansa – contestó sonriente – Besitos.**

▬ **Tú igual – dijo ella – Un beso.**

**Cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar a la Sala, chocó con Ron. Chocaron de lado, aunque casi de enfrente.**

▬ **Perdón – dijo dimidamente la chica.**

▬ **No…hay…cuidado – contestó el chico con una morada triste.**

**Hermione lo miró profundamente, y no tardó un segundo en que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, pero para pronto giro su cabeza y trató de sonreírle tímidamente.**

**Y entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.**

**Los días estaban pasando muy, muy rápido. Los hermanos Weasley y Harry pasaron el resto de las vacaciones en Hogwarts, en cuando Hermione, decidió tomarse unos días por todo lo que había pasado. Así que fue a casa muggle, para estar con sus padres. No se despidió de nadie, solo de Harry, y a Draco le envió una lechuza diciéndole:**

"_**Feliz Navidad"**_

**("Lo se, un poco corta, jaja, pero tengan en cuenta que su mente estaba totalmente torturándola y su corazón partiéndose").**

**Llegó Enero y era momento de que Hermione regresara al colegio. Ya era mediados del mes, siguieron los clases y todo ya "iba un poco mejor".**

**Harry y Ron iban caminando por los jardines. Y se sentaron en una banca.**

▬ **Por que cuando uno tiene algo hermoso, no lo valora, lo nota solo cuando ya no lo tienes o mejor dicho ya no lo tengo y deje pasar mi oportunidad de…. – dijo Ron triste y con un suspiro.**

▬ **Piensas seguir con ese juego estùpido, Ron? – dijo Harry enfadado de Ron por ser tan necio.**

**Hermione estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero en la misma dirección, estaba sola junto a un árbol sentada.**

▬ **No sabes cuando me lastimo, Harry – se lamento Ron – No puedo creer que lo haya dejado pasar como si nunca hubiese existido nada entre los dos…**

▬ **Entiéndelo, Ron. Lo hizo por ti y métetelo en la cabeza. No toda tu vida seguirás así. Si las cosas no se dieron entre ustedes, tendrás que superarlo, aunque me duela decírtelo. Ron son 5 años de una grandiosa amistad, no lo echaras todo al caño, como si nunca hubiera habido nada – explicó Harry triste y enfadado que de su mejor amigo fuera tan inepto y mula.**

▬ **No se que hacer, estoy lastimado y confundido – dijo Ron sin aire y la mirada perdida.**

▬ **Todo lo hizo por ti – dijo de nuevo Harry - Pero, algo falló, las cosas no salieron como planeamos – dijo Harry con un suspiro de tristeza.**

▬ "**Las cosas no salieron como planeamos"? – repitió Ron intrigado.**

▬ **Yo no puedo decirte nada, no es de mi incumbencia, por más que seamos amigos – dijo Harry algo nervioso.**

▬ **Por que? – se exaltó Ron**

▬ **Soy el menos indicado para decírtelo – explicó Harry – La única persona que lo podrá explicar es Hermione.**

▬ **Harry – dijo Ron triste – En verdad no la quiero perder. Y no se que hacer.**

▬ **Ronald Weasley, lo que tienes que hacer, es ir a hablar con Hermione, deja tu orgullo a un lado, díganse lo que se tengan que decir y ya – dijo casi gritando Harry, estaba feliz por la decisión de su amigo.**

▬ **Tienes toda la razón – dijo animado Ron – Es lo que haré en este momento.**

▬ **Animo! – dijo Harry y se soltó en carcajadas.**

▬ **Sonaste muy Hermione – dijo Ron como asustado y se rió – Nos vemos! – y se fue rumbo al lugar donde estaba Hermione.**

▬ **Nos vemos…**

**Ron iba muy tranquilo, iba pensando en todo lo que diría, primero que nada pedirle perdón por ser tan grosero y lo mas importante escuchar lo que su amiga le tenía que decir y…**

♪ **_Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza desde que tu ya no vuelves mas…  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar…._**

▬ **Por que? – se repetía en voz baja Hermione una y otra vez con lágrimas en sus ojos y corriendo por su cara – Porque, Ron?**

**Se preguntaba en lo que había dejado pasar entre ella y Draco y después lo que paso con su mejor amigo. Lo extrañaba tanto. No dejaba de reprocharse de haber sido una idiota, de no haber pensado bien las cosas y actuar debidamente. De haber dejado que su corazón la traicionara. Como odiaba haber permitido que los mensajes y amenazas de Malfoy destruyera lo que pudo ser con Ron. Simplemente quería olvidar, olvidar a Malfoy y lo que pasó. Olvidar que alguna vez pudo amar y ser amada por Ron, olvidar y que todos olvidaran el dolor que había ocasionado a las personas que la rodeaban y permitir que Malfoy la amara, aun sabiendo que después le destrozaría el corazón al mismo Slytherin y sin pensarlo a ella misma.**

▬ **Ho…Hola Hermione – saludó Ron tímidamente, pero muy tierno.**

▬ **Ron? – Ho..la – saludó contenta y se limpió sus lágrimas.  
_  
♪ Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz…_**

▬ **Como estas? – preguntó su amigo y se sentó a un lado de ella.**

▬ **Pero no podía estar – dijo con sarcasmo.**

▬ **No es necesario que lo estés…**

▬ **Perdóname, Ron – dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos – Si es que lo quieres… - susurró la chica.**

▬ **Perdonarte de que? – dijo Ron mirándola tiernamente.**

▬ **Por dios Ron, de que? – dijo Hermione con ironía – Por todo lo que te he hecho…**

♪ **_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad Sálvame del hastío, que estoy echa a tu voluntad…_**

▬ **No! – Dijo tajantemente Ron – Yo no tengo que perdonarte nada, en ese caso, soy yo quien debe disculparse y… - la tomo de la mano.**

▬ **Tenias todo el derecho de decirme todo eso, me lo merecía – dijo cabizbaja Hermione.**

▬ **No es así, no te lo merecías ni te lo mereces ahora – consoló Ron y le levanto su cara – Pero eso olvidémoslo, lo importante es lo de ahora…**

▬ **Ron, te necesito – y Hermione ahogo en llanto y lo abrazó – Necesito que me perdones por lo que te voy a decir y entenderé si ya no me quieres ver y si…**

**Ron la apartó de él y le cubrió con dos dedos los labios de la bruja.  
_  
♪ Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás…_**

▬ **Escucha Herms, lo que tengas que decir, lo escuchare y lo tomare bien, sea lo que sea, entiendes? – la tranquilizó Ron, a pesar de que si escuchaba algo cruel, la apoyaría, es era lo importante ahora, apoyar a su mejor amiga.**

**Hermione asintió.**

▬ **Bien, pues ya sabes como pasó lo de Draco, y en como fue que me hice su novia – explico la chica, mas tranquila, pero a la vez nerviosa en como lo tomaría.**

▬ **Si, lo sé – dijo Ron – Lo hiciste por mí y te lo agradezco. Aunque metiste la pata. – Y ambos comenzaron a reír, pero luego callo Hermione.**

♪ **_Me propongo tanto continuar, pero amor es la palabra que me gusta a veces olvidar…_**

▬ **Y también sabes que Draco no trató de matarte – continuó la chica – Solo fue una broma la que te hizo con las cartas…**

▬ **Que? – se extrañó éste – No fue el hurón?**

▬ **No, me explicó lo que pasó – comenzó Hermione a explicarle lo que le dijo Malfoy. Ron se quedó petrificado, aun no creía que ellos no lo hicieron.**

**Después de un segundo en silencio.**

▬ **Bueno, a lo que voy, me explicó lo que pasó y claro que yo no le creí del todo, así que decidí seguir con el juego, averiguar y vengarme. Pero, algo nos falló, no… me falló a mí y las cosas no salieron bien…**

♪ **_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, con el nudo en la garganta y es que no te dejo de pensar… _**

Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe, perdiendo la voz…

▬ **Lo mismo dijo Harry – en parte lo quería saber, pero otra parte le asustaba lo que podría decir. - Que fue lo que no salió bien, Hermione?- susurró el chico.**

**Hermione comenzó a llorar.**

**("Lo se, lo se, la muy mensa se la pasado llorando, pero entiéndala, cometer ese semejante error, quien no se la pasa chillando como…mmm.. como la llorona, jajajja")**

▬ **De verdad yo no quería, ese no era mi objetivo. Es tan distinto cuando estás con él, todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos me pidió pendón por lo que hizo, es tan lindo, cariñoso, atento, detallista y siempre me escuchaba en todo, es una excelente persona, tiene un gran corazón, simplemente…. – y se echó de nuevo a llorar, pero no tan desconsolada, solo lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

**Ron sintió que su cuerpo se ponía frío. Le sudaban las manos, presentía lo peor, no lo deseaba escuchar.**

▬ **Ron, me…me enamoré de Draco – dijo la chica aun con lágrimas. **

**Ron sintió un golpe en el estomago. Ahora su la perdió para siempre.**

▬ **Sigue con Malfoy, si tu lo amas, yo no me opondré – dijo Ron, aunque sabia que seria muy difícil hacerlo, pero era lo mejor – Por mi no te preocupes – y le rodó un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.**

♪ **_Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad Sálvame del hastío, que estoy echa a tu voluntad… _**

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la obscuridad Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás…

▬ **Ese es el punto a donde quería llegar –continuó Hermione suspirando con dolor.**

▬ **Que? – se extrañó Ron.**

▬ **Sabes perfectamente que te quiero demasiado Ron, pero Draco también es parte de mi corazón…**

▬ **Como? – no supo mas que decir eso del impacto.**

▬ **Que a los dos lo quiero muchísimo. Estoy tan confundida – y continuó llorando.**

**Ron la abrazó.**

♪ Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad Sálvame del hastío, que estoy echa a tu voluntad…

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás…

Sálvame del olvido, Sálvame del vacío…

▬ **No te preocupes – le susurró al oído Ron – Yo te apoyaré en todo momento. La única persona que podrá decidir eres tú, yo no te presionaré ni nada, esperare por ti todo el tiempo que sea posible – a pesar de lo que le había dicho, su corazón se hacia pedacitos.**

▬ **No lo merezco, Ron, y tú no mereces sufrir por mí – susurró Hermione.**

▬ **No digas eso – continuo el pelirrojo.**

▬ **Gracias, Ron… - agradeció a Ron todo lo que le dijo y lo besó en la mejilla.**

**La puso frente a él y se miraron a los ojos.**

▬ **Ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es ir a hablar con Malfoy y decirle lo que esta pasando…**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**La cancion es de RBD: "Salvame"**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**_AlexiaRiddle: _Alo, girl! Super, grax y tu? Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y se te haya echo tierno...jajajaj...siii, yo tmb adoro a mi sexy rubio. Mil grax por el mensaje de la otra historia. Te dedico este capitulo por estarme apoyando, te quiero...besitos..ciao!**

**_ophelia dakker:_ Aquie tienes el otro capitulo, jajajaj, espero te guste...kisses, ciao!**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_ Alo, niña! No no no no no! No puedes morir, por k yo me muero, je!  
DIOS MIO SANTO, QUE:) Ya ves que no tarde en actualizar, ayer en la noche lo iba subir, pero se me desconecto el inter y se me borraron las respuestas de los reviews, pero ya era bien tarde y me enoje, por mensa, jajaj, pero aki lo tienes amiga...Muyy pronto descubriras de quien es el fic, pero recuerda que las cosas pueden cambiar para bien o mal...**

**Mil gracias y yo no me enfado de agradecerlo, te adoro... y ya no me digas mas pork me la voy a creer de que soy buena escribiendo, jajajajaj... no mentiras, dime mas... Y nuestro querido Draco todavia tiene mucho por descubrir, solo espera, je. Si, la neta deja de escribir, jajajaj, mentira... ;) Okas, pero ya no sera necesario que hagas huelga, aki lo tienes...te quiero, te cuidas, ciao!**

**Ahhh! Otra cosa, no manches, nunca pense que tu fueras la autora de "Amor en el tiempo", no me acuerdo en que grupo la leì los primero capitulos, despues me escribia contigo (espero seas tu) y me pasaste los primeros 8 cap creo...pero nunca la encontre completa y ahorita que entre a tu nick, veo que es la historia que estaba leyendo y me quede a la mitad y moria por saber ques lo que iba a pasar, bien, pues la voy a empezar a leer y ver si es la misma...jhjajajaj**

**_Alquimista:_ Alo, como estas'? Bienvenda a las asociacion de las locas seguidoras de mi fic, jajajajaj...  
Ah:( pero como? Hermione no es una pxxa, como tu dices... Todos sabemos, claro, los que leen la historia, que Hermione nunca le puso los cuernos a Ron, pork nunca anduvieron. Y las cosas pasaron por lo que ya sabemos y resulta que mientras Ron estuviera en el hospital, la venganza la llevarian acabo, y todo por EL!  
Siempre es bueno perdonas y mas si es a la persona que mas y claro si no hizo algo tan grave...Esa pregunta pronto lo sabras y habra motivos suficientes para que lo haga el niño lindo pelirrojo.  
Jajajaj, me dio mucha risa lo de sin Ron mataria a Draco aunk terminara en Azkaban, jajajaj ni al cas, digamos que Ron esta inepto, pero no es para tanto...jajjaja... y que bien que lo hiciste, digo a mi tmb me daria coraje por lo que hizo, pero vaya pongamonos en el lugar de la castaña...**

**Mil grax por leer la historia, espero te guste y te lo dedico con cariño... te cuidas, ciao!**

**_IrethIceLady:_ Alo, Bienvenida al club de las dejadas, jajaja, mentira... bien que chido que te animate a leer mi loca historia o mensa, como quieras... para que estes informada amiga mia, actualizo cada tercer dia o antes... y yo creo que para el viernes subo otro capitulo y alcances a leer mas... y yo creo que dentro de dos semanas, la historia abra dado fin, pero no te preocupes, que les tendre una sorpresa a todos mis lectores, espero sigas leyendola...**

**Harry y Gin son una rara pareja, pero siemrep unida, a pesar de todo.  
A mi en lo personas me encanta Draco. Pues no es que se base mi felicidad en la infelicidad de los otros, cosa que ni al casi viene con el fic, pero sigo es tu forma de pensar.  
Claro, yo tmb adoro a Ron por como es, pero aveces en medio wey por no ser espontaneo y decir las cosas cuando se da el momento. Lo se, el que comente el erro es el que trata de arreglarlo, pero veamos que Herms no es la unica que lo hizo, o al menos eso piensa Ron, pero claro que se daran las cosas como son. Don't worry!  
Jajjaja, no te preocupes, pronto le brillara el dia, jajaj o el cerebro...**

**A mi me encanta como manejo el asunto de Hermione. Pues de que olvida asi de la nada, pues creo que nadie lo hace. No es que lo olvida en dos meses todo lo que paso con Ron, solo por que llego Draco. Exacto, ella se lo dijo en el baile, ya que temia que nunca pudieran estar juntos, por las amenzas y todo eso y para ese entonces aun no sabia lo de Draco que le enviaba amenzas a Ron, solo lo que ella habia escuchado por boca del mismisomo Malfoy.**

**Bien, mmm, veamos, no tanto enamorarse, ya que como ves Hermione esta demasiada confundia respecto a Draco. A Ron esta mas que segura que lo adora con todo el corazon, pero ahora vemos que Draco es muy distinta con ella y Hermione esta muy confundida por todo lo que se ha enterado de èl y como se fueron dando las cosas, y ella no sabe a ciencia exacta, jajaja que ma...na me escuche, en fin, lo que siente por Draco, o por lo que ella dice, es estar enamorada de èl, pasaron tantas cosas que su cabecilla parece un torbellino, y la unica que personas que esta a dispuesta a amarla y ser apoyada, es por Draco, entonces ella esta sufriendo tanto, que empieza a sentir "algo" porMalfoy. Y claro, todas esos maltratos, insultos, etc... es por lo que ella abre su corazon al "enemigo" pork se entera de algunas verdades, por lo que ya las hemos visto y faltan por ver. Pero ya vez que Hermione tiene miles de recuerdos y memoria, solo que no se ven, y no dan a conocer a fondo por todo lo que ha estado sucediendo.**

**Jajajja, ya veo pork tanto, mmm, como insulto hacia ella, y me imagino que desde tu punto de vista, no le echas flores a la pobre, jajaja... y mil gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y leerla...Espera un poco mas y sabras la verdad de los echos, je... Aqui tienes la actualizacio, yo creo que para el viernes tengo el proximo capi...y recuerda... te dedico este capitulo por la bienvenida.. y por darme un excelente punto de vista sobre la historia... o intento de historia, jajajja...**

**Te cuidas, kisses, ciao!**

**_manilacute: _Alo dear! Bienvenida a la onda cool de mi fic, jajaj! Adoro que te haya gustado tanto, espero te guste este cap y estes al pendiente de lo que pase con el fic, muy pronto sabras el verdadero suceso, jjajaja...te cuidas, ciao...**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO... SIII!**

**Mmmm... las dejare con la enorme DUDA...**

**lo unico que dejare dicho es...**

**Cap. 18.- El ... de Draco...**

**Muajajjajajajaj son MALA! Besitos!**


	18. El perdon de Draco

**18.- El perdón de Draco…**

▬ **Pero, como se lo voy a decir?**

▬ **Hermione, por algo eres la mas inteligente . Se burló Ron, como si la cosa no fuera obvia – Igual que conmigo. HABLANDO!**

**Y los dos comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Vamos a decirle a Harry la noticia – dijo emocionado Ron.**

**Llegaron con Harry a la Sala Común.**

▬ **Vaya, veo que ya arreglaron todo – dijo Harry cuando los vio entrar.**

▬ **Si! – dijo sonriente la castaña.**

▬ **De nuevo juntos…**

**Los días pasaron y todo de maravilla. Hermione se dio unos días para pensar en como le iba a decir la verdad a Draco. Unos días Draco iba a desayunar con los Gryffindor y otros días Hermione, Ron y Harry iban a comer o cenar con los Slytherin muy a pesar de Ron.**

**El momento de la verdad.**

▬ **Draco – dijo Harry – Hermione te manda esto – y le entrego un papel.**

"_**Te espero en nuestro lugar favorito"**_

_**PD. Hazlo valer**_

**Hermione ya lo esperaba junto al lago sentada.**

▬ **Hola! – saludo Draco muy contento.**

▬ **Hola! **

**Se sentó a su lado y se perdieron en un apasionado beso.**

▬ **Como estas? – pregunto sonriente Draco, después se separarse de aquel apasionado beso.**

▬ **No me puedo quejar – trato de forzar una sonrisa – Y tú?**

▬ **No me puedo quejar estando a tu lado – y le sonrió muy pícaro.**

▬ **Sabes? Me encanta tu forma de decir las cosas – dijo Hermione sonriente – Siempre con ese aire de superioridad, obviamente empleado de diferente forma conmigo, siempre con tanta seguridad y seguro de lo que dice, con ese porte tan imponente y sexy – dijo la chica y cuando pronuncio lo ultimo sonrió muy picara.**

▬ **Claro, soy un Malfoy y además soy muy sexy e irresistible – dijo en tono arrogante, pero de broma, aunque sabia que estaba como quería el rubio.**

▬ **Draco? – dijo algo nerviosa la chica.**

▬ **Dime Hermione…**

**Le comenzaron a salir lagrimas y tomo valor.**

▬ **Necesito que me perdones por todo lo que te voy a decir, y si me quieres odiar estas en todo tu derecho…**

▬ **De que hablas? – dijo Draco extrañado – Me asusta lo que dices…**

▬ **Escucha, Draco, déjame contarte todo y ya después si quieres irte, hazlo…**

▬ **Sea lo que sea, lo tomare bien – dijo nervioso Draco.**

**Le comenzó a platicar desde un principio.**

▬ **Entonces yo no te creí mucho, así que seguí con mi plan de vengarme y jugar contigo y todo me salio mal…**

▬ **Her-mio-ne – dijo sin aliento Draco.**

▬ **Yo no lo planee así, y…y… - dijo en llanto Hermione y alzo un poco mas la voz – Y…mi objetivo era hacerte sufrir por todo el daño que nos hiciste, por lo que supuestamente le habías echo a Ron, tenia que odiarte mas de lo que lo hacia – y lloro mas – Y…y… no fue así… me enamore de ti Draco, eres una excelente persona, tienes un gran corazón…**

**Draco se había quedado pasmado. Desde un principio había sospechado algo, pero no imagino que se enteraría y le doliera tanto.**

▬ **No se que decirte, Hermione – dijo Draco sin aire.**

▬ **No tienes que decirme nada Draco – dijo muy mal Hermione – Si quieres irte, hazlo, y si deseas odiarme, estas en todo tu derecho y…**

**Draco le puso la mano en la boca de Hermione y luego le acaricio los labios suavemente.**

▬ **Escucha, Hermione, no te perdonaré nada, por que no lo necesitas. Al contrario fui un estupido y creo que el que necesita disculparse de todo, soy yo, por siempre ser tan arrogante y sentirme superior a los demás, y principalmente por herir tu corazón y a tus amigos, por querer tu corazón use la forma mas vil y estupida, pelee por algo que realmente no merecía, siento tú una persona maravillosa – dijo Draco con lagrimas en sus ojos.**

**Hermione le dio un tierno beso en los labios.**

▬ **Tú ya me dijiste cientos de veces por que lo hacías y las mismas cientos de veces me pediste perdon, y por lo cual siempre te perdone…. – le sonrió Hermione.**

▬ **Gracias, Hermione – dijo Draco y la abrazo – De verdad necesitaba escuchar ese perdón con tal sinceridad…**

▬ **Draco – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Necesito que me perdones, por lo que te hice, si es que deseas hacerlo, porque….**

▬ **Hermione – inrerrumpio este – No es necesario hacerlo, sabes que no estoy molesto, pero si…**

▬ **Por favor, Draco – suplico Hermione y lo tomo de las manos – Necesito escucharlo salir de tu boca, no de tus pensamientos…**

▬ **Te perdono chiquita – dijo Draco acariciandole la mejilla – Quedas perdonada mi Hermione…**

▬ **Gracias….**

▬ **Y también necesito escucharlo de ti – siguió Malfoy – Que me perdones por favor…**

▬ **No lo se, Malfoy, me hiciste tanto daño, que no se si se podré hacerlo… - dijo con desde la chica.**

▬ **Que?"!**

**Hermione comenzó a reír a carcajadas.**

▬ **Claro que si mi Drakin – dijo Hermione riendo – Te perdono a ti, Draco Malfoy.**

▬ **Gracias – dijo Draco y le saco la lengua.**

**Se quedaron un rato en silencio y Hermione decidió hablar.**

▬ **Draco?**

▬ **Si, Hermione…**

▬ **Hay algo mas que tengo que decirte – dijo Hermione triste y nerviosa.**

▬ **Lo se – dijo Draco tratando de forzar una sonrisa.**

▬ **Yo quiero demasiado a Ron y él es todo para mi, aunque nos demostremos nuestro amor de distintas formas y es divertido; pero a ti también te quiero con todo mi corazón y tu me hiciste ver y conocer el amor de tan distinta manera y fue el mejor que me pudo pasar – continuó sonriente.**

**Se quedaron los dos en silencio nuevamente, pero los dos muy pensativos.**


	19. Intentemos como amigos

**19.- "Intentemos como amigos"**

**Pasaron largo tiempo en silencio.**

▬ **En que piensas, Malfoy? – dijo Hermione triste.**

▬ **MALFOY? – Gritó Draco – Por que me llamas así?**

▬ **Después de todo, no querrás que te llame por tu nombre – explico muy triste la bruja.**

▬ **Se escucha horrible cunado tu me llamas así, siento como si volvieras a odiarme tanto como antes, por favor no me digas así…**

▬ **Perdón, Draco, es que me siento tan mal, no merecías esto – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos…**

▬ **Esto y mucho mas merezco, tú me hiciste ver la realidad de las cosas – dijo Draco con voz decidida.**

▬ **Pero aun así no era justo, me deje llevar por tantas cosas…**

▬ **Eso ya no importa, olvidémoslo y ya, lo que importa es que será de ambos, no crees? – continuo Draco triste.**

▬ **Lo se…**

▬ **Hermione, yo no te voy a obligas a quedarte conmigo, pero si tu lo quieres, seria maravilloso – explico Draco feliz, pero triste.**

▬ **Es que no se que hacer Draco, estoy tan confundida, eres la persona mas maravillosa y linda que he conocido – dijo Hermione muy contenta – Y por el otro lado Ron es un niño mega tierno y divertido, los amo tanto a los dos. Por que no lo intentamos hace dos años, hubiera sido grandioso, yo me empecé a enamorar de Ron hace como un año, todo hubiera sido perfecto y poder darte el amor que mereces…**

▬ **Gracias, Hermione, eres la persona mas grandiosa, linda, guapa, comprensiva, amable, tranquila, en fin tantas cosas, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…**

**Se perdieron en un profundo beso, con tanta ternura se lo dieron, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione, después fue el turno de Hermione por besar alrededor de Draco, sus besos tan calidos y tiernos, nuevamente se besaron en sus labios, sus lenguas batallaban; Hermione le dio una suave mordida en el labio inferior a Draco. Y siguieron besándose y esta vez fue el turno de Draco de hacerle lo mismo a Hermione, finalmente se separaron y sonrieron.**

▬ **Que será de nosotros? – dijo Hermione.**

▬ **No lo se – dijo Draco triste.**

**Los dos suspiraron. Por largo tiempo se quedaron callados, mirando el reflejo del atardecer en el lago.**

▬ **Y si lo intentamos como amigos? – sugirió el rubio de Slytherin en voz baja.**

▬ **No te molestaría? – dijo apenada la chica.**

▬ **Creo que es la única forma…**

▬ **Y estaremos haciendo lo correcto Draco? Y se en verdad lo nuestro puede funcionar? Y si terminamos mal después de esto? – pregunto Hermione preocupada.**

▬ **Primero: No quedaremos mal. Segundo: El tiempo lo dirá – dijo Draco sonriente.**

▬ **Claro…**

▬ **Entonces, amigos? – dijo Draco y le extendió la mano.**

▬ **Los mejores – contesto Hermione y le dio la mano.**

▬ **Sabias que el primer amor nunca se olvida? – continuo Hermione.**

▬ **No, no lo sabía. Pero tú siendo mi primer amor, nunca jamás saldrás de mi mente y corazón – dijo Draco con todo su corazón.**

▬ **Tu eres y fuiste mi primer amor, me enseñaste a amar, sonreír a la persona que odias y abrir mi corazón y además me diste mi primer beso…**

▬ **No seas mentirosa, Hermione Jane Granger, fue Weasley el que te dio tu primer beso y no yo – contestó protestando Draco, pero en broma.**

▬ **Upps! Cierto, pero no se, fue muy distinto con ambos, fue raro y chistoso…**

▬ **Por que? – se extraño Draco.**

▬ **Veras – siguió Hermione – Cuando me bese por primera vez con Ron, estaba triste, pero fue maravilloso y contigo cuando me bese por primera vez, fue distinto, como que fue el beso rebelde, por decirlo así, me encanto y me hiciste sentir maripositas en el estomago, así que prácticamente fuiste el primer que me besó…**

▬ **Oh! En ese caso, mil gracias por darme el honor dama – dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia. Y ambos comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Te das cuenta que nuestro primer beso, acaricia, enojo, abrazo, en fin nuestro primer amor, fue muy raro, pero lo máximo? – dijo Hermione sonriente.**

▬ **Tienes razón, pero el mejor – siguió Draco – Estos 4 mese que pase a tu lado, fueron y seguirán siendo los mejores de mi vida y lo mejor que me haya pasado, conocí el amor por primera vez y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, me hiciste el chico más feliz…**

▬ **De nada – sonrió la chica y lo tomo de las manos – Y gracias a tu también por darme tu amor, gracias – y lo beso en la mejilla.**

▬ **De nada – le devolvió el beso. Se pararon, se abrazaron y susurraron:**

▬ **Amigos…**

▬ **Amigos…**


	20. Harry y Ginny

**20.- Harry y Ginny "El comienzo/final de la Guerra"**

**Ya varios días habían pasado desde que Hermione y Draco habían arreglado aquel asunto y todo había quedado en el olvido y ahora eran verdaderos amigos.**

**De hecho las cosas empezaban a mejorar con Harry hasta el mismísimo Ron, después de que ellos también hubiesen arreglado el enorme problema que se había armado entre la castaña y el pelirrojo.**

**De hecho estaban teniendo más cercanía.**

▬ **Chicos, dejen de jugar y pónganse a estudiar – reprocho Hermione con voz baja, ya que se encontraban el cuarteto en la biblioteca.**

**Los chicos tenían a un lado los libros, pero Ron y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico, mientras que Draco ponía la miniatura de Víctor Krum en medio de un ataque entre las piezas y lo golpeaban. Un acto muy tonto, pero para ellos bastante divertido y entretenido.**

▬ **Hermione, deja de comer libros y relájate – reprocho Ron haciendo una jugada. **

▬ **Prefiero "comer libros" Ronald a ser un burro insolente como TU comprenderás – exclamó ofendida Hermione.**

**Y como Draco era nuevo en eso de las discusiones de Ron y Herms, Harry lo dejo para ver que hacia.**

▬ **No, Granger – ironizo ya enfadado – Al menos no soy una come libros…**

▬ **Hey! Weasley no le hables así a tu mejor amiga y se merece respeto como la dama que es… - reclamo algo indignado Malfoy por la forma en que le contestaba a la castaña. Era obvio y lógico que no entendía las típicas peleas.**

▬ **Mira, Malfoy, a ti nadie te llamo – exclamó furioso Ron – Así que…**

▬ **Epa! Cállense los dos y sigan en lo suyo par de ineptos – interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa. Y les dio un sape bien merecido.**

▬ **Gracias – dijo Hermione con cara de "Hasta que los callas, milagro, hurra!".**

▬ **De nada – y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.**

▬ **Bien, pues me retiro. Tengo una cita pendiente con quien-ustedes-ya-saben – dijo Harry en tono misterioso y se levantó.**

▬ **Que tipo de cita, Potter! – inquirió Ron incrédulo, sabiendo que iba con su hermana menor.**

▬ **Eso--- querido a migo, no te importa, eso es entre Ginny y yo! – sonrió malévolo y pícaro Harry.**

▬ **No más te pasa con mi hermanita y yo te mato…**

▬ **Solo si ella quiere – dijo Harry haciendo enojar a su mejor amigo.**

▬ **Te lo advierto…**

▬ **Ron, pareces viejita, ellos son conscientes de lo que van a hacer y tú no tienes derecho a interferir y ponerte como loco – inquirió Hermione viéndolo severamente.**

▬ **Y según tú que van a hacer? – se extraño Ron y se cruzo de brazos.**

▬ **Hermione rodó los ojos.**

▬ **Hay, Weasley si serás animal – se burlo Malfoy-**

**La voz preocupada y desesperada de Ron se escuchó casi en todo el castillo acompañado de un eco.**

▬ **¿Que van a hacer!**

**Harry se salio y se despidió alzando la mano y Draco y Hermione lo ignoraron.**

**Harry y Ginny caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos habidos y por haber dentro del castillo de Hogwarts.**

**Y ante sus ojos se encontraban con la deseada consciente o inconscientemente la Sala de los Menesteres, ante sus ojos se abrió una puerta. Ambos entraron lentamente y tomados de la mano.**

**Tenia una cama enorme, se veía rodeada de una luz roja tenue, pero muy suave. La cama estaba con edredones blancos, con gran cantidad de cojines y sabanas de seda, dándole al color blanco un rojo muy suave por el reflejo de la luz, haciéndolo muy romántico.**

**Había unos cuantos pétalos rojos esparcidos en la entrada y se dirigían a la punta de la cama.**

**Se acercaron ambos a la cama asombrados por el lugar.**

▬ **Estas bien? – susurró Harry.**

▬ **Si – dijo casi sin aire Gin – Y tú?**

▬ **Nervioso, estas segura de lo que quieres? – continuo Harry tomándola de la cintura a Ginny.**

▬ **Perfectamente… - susurró y comenzó a besar tiernamente a Harry.**

**Harry la acercó más a su cuerpo rodeándola por la cintura; Ginny rodeó su cuello y profundizaron el beso haciendo cada vez con mas pasión.**

**El mago comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello y recorriendo con sus manos por la espalda de la bruja. Ginny no pudo contenerse y emitió un gemido suave,**

▬ **Por favor… hazme tuya, Harry – susurro ahogando un gemido Ginny.**

**Lentamente se quitaron la túnica y se desprendieron del uniforme y Harry recostó con suavidad a la pelirroja en la cama. Y como por ante de magia pétalos de rosa roja cayeron encima de la cama lentamente.**

**Se miraron por largo tiempo, mirando sus cuerpos desnudos. Ginny aventó salvajemente a Harry boca arriba y se monto en él. Comenzó a besarlo por la boca introduciendo su lengua con pasión; mientras tanto Harry acariciaba el cuerpo de la bruja. Comenzó a besar el cuello y de allí lentamente se dirigió a su pecho dando pequeños besos: y con su lengua recorrió todo el abdomen de Harry, hasta llegar a su miembro. Que en ese momento Harry dijo:**

▬ **Te amo – seguido por un gemido incontrolable.**

**Harry posó con delicadeza boca arriba a Ginny y la comenzó a besar apasionadamente y acariciando el pequeño cuerpo de su amante.**

**Tomó un pétalo de los tantos que había sobre la cama y fue recorriendo el cuerpo de Ginny lentamente desde su cuello, subió a sus labios y ella cerro los ojos; bajo por el pecho, pasándolo por su pequeño ombligo. Y pasando lenta y suavemente dos de sus dedos por encima de la pelvis de la bruja, haciendo que la chica gimiera de excitación.**

**Ginny se acerco a Harry y le susurro al odio:**

▬ **Hazme tuya!**

**Lo cual Harry hizo que se excitara más.**

**Siguieron besándose de poco a más, sus cuerpos pedían más y más, estaban experimentando cosas que nunca antes habian sentido y se sentían explotar. Poco a poco de la ternura paso a la pasion, de esta a la excitación, a los gemidos que gritaban y peduian mas y mas, se necesitan y deseaban sacar esa bomba que estaba a punto de estallas en sus cuerpos, sus movimientos se fueron haciendo mas y mas rápidos; primero sintieron ese dolor al penetrar y ser penetrada, pero no tardaron en sentir como sus cuerpos vibraban de satisfacción, los movimientos eran mucho mas rápidos, sentían no poder mas, hasta que llegaron al clímax.**

**Harry se apoyo en el pecho de Ginny y ambos sudados y agitados cerraron los ojos. Satisfechos de su primera relación.**

▬ **Te amo – susurro Harry.**

**A lo que Ginny le respondió con un tierno beso en la cabeza y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.**

▬ **Te amo bebe…**

**Todos pasaron una tarde maravillosa.**

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor para cenar. Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaron a servirse de cenar; Jugo de calabaza, cereal, etc.**

▬ **Donde esta Harry? – pregunto serio Ron.**

▬ **No se… - contesto como si nada Hermione.**

▬ **No lo he visto desde que se fue de la biblioteca – dijo muy pensativo el pelirrojo.**

▬ **Y eso, que? – encogió los hombros la castaña y le dio un sorbo s su jugo.**

▬ "**! Y eso, que!" – Repitió Ron sorprendido – Tiene todo el día desaparecido…**

▬ **Y? – inquirió Hermione sonriendo por el comportamiento de se amigo.**

▬ **¿Y! – gritó Ron – Que esta con mi hermana!**

▬ **Shh! – Dijo Hermione, ya que la gran parte de su mesa los volteo a ver por el escándalo del pelirrojo - Cállate que escucharan. Además allí vienen… **

**Ambos giraron hacia la entrada y vieron caminar hacia ellos a Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano y sonriendo.**

▬ **Hola! – saludaron los dos. Y se sentaron Harry frente a Ron, y Ginny frente a Hermione.**

▬ **Hola! – saludo contenta Hermione.**

▬ **Hola? – dijo Ron – Donde diablos estabas Ginevra?**

▬ **Cállate, Ron – regaño Hermione y le peso con un pie por debajo de la mesa.**

▬ **Que pasa? – se extraño Harry, aunque se imaginaba a lo que iba su amigo.**

▬ **Nada – apresuro a decir la castaña.**

▬ **No? Estas segura? – le grito a Hermione y después a Gin.**

▬ **No le hagas caso, esta un poco paranoico tu hermanito – dijo como que no quiere la cosa la bruja.-**

▬ **Si tu lo dices… - sonrió Ginny.**

▬ **Ahora, tú – susurro Hermione a Ginny, acercaron sus caras al centro lo mas que podían – Tienes que darme lujo de detalles….**

▬ **Si! – y Gin pronuncio una gran sonrisa que hasta le brillaron sus ojitos. Pero de lujuria.**

▬ **Bien – de nuevo estallo Ron – Ya sé lo que pasó entre ustedes dos – y los apuntó con el dedo como si hubiesen cometido un crimen – Pero yo no quiero oír detalles…por que… POR QUE ES MI HERMANA! Me entiendes, Harry?**

▬ **Wey ni siquiera tenia pensado hacerlo, ni de broma créeme! – dijo Harry y se puso colorado - Con saber que le contara a Hermione, me da el patatús…**

**Los 4 comenzaron a reírse.**

**A lo lejos una mirada que de costumbre era fría, observaba a los cuatros chicos, sin expresión alguna para nadie que lo rodeaba. Pero en su mente es donde sus sentimientos fluían.**

**Mente de Draco: **

_**C: Consciencia**_

_**D: Draco**_

_**D: "Como quisiera tener grandes amigos como ellos"**_

_**C: "Pero los tienes, ahora lo son"**_

_**D: "Sí, pero no con todos"**_

_**C: "Poco a poco lo harás, espera"**_

**_C2: "Yo ya espere 12 años en Azkaban" _ja mentira es chiste mió, jajajaj.**

**_D: "Luchare por ser aceptado"_**

_**C: "Ese es el Draco Malfoy que conozco"**_

**_D: "Espero ser el cuarto integrante del trío de Hogwarts"_**

**_C: "Sí, grandísimo idiota, pero ya no seria trío"_**

_**D: "No?"…**_

_**C: "No animal, seria cuarteto"**_

_**D: "Nunca imagine encontrarme en esta situación"**_

_**C: "…."**_

**Pasaron varios días.**

▬ **Hermione, podemos hablas al rato? – preguntó Draco sonriente.**

▬ **Claro, Draco – contesto sonriente – En el lago?**

▬ **Si, nos vemos en el atardecer…**

▬ **Bien – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco.**

**Las horas pesaron y Draco recibió una carta anónima o tal vez seria de Hermione.**

**_Te espero en 10 minutos en el mismo lugar._**

_**Hazlo valer**_

**Draco llegó al Lago mucho antes de que en la hora que había acordado con Hermione.**

**Draco escucho un ruido y giró, pero no vio a nadie, tal vez Hermione le estaba jugando una broma.**

▬ **Eres tú, Hermione?**

▬ **Veo que llegas puntual, Draco – se escucho una voz familiar para el rubio.**

▬ **Que haces aquí? – exclamo Draco enojado, pero a la vez asustado.**

▬ **No te alegras de verme, hijo? – continuo la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy.**

▬ **Claro que si, padre. Solo que me extraña que vengas de improvisto – contesto sin expresión alguna.**

▬ **Veras, vengo a divertirme un poco con unos amigos – explico Lucius y tras de unos árboles salieron 3 mortigafos mas, todos encapuchados.**

▬ **De que hablas? – se extraño Draco.**

▬ **Espera hijo, la fiesta comenzara cuando Potter y Weasley vengan…**

▬ **Ellos que tienen que ver en esto? – gritó Draco furioso y asustado.**

▬ **Calma, hijo, solo espera un poco mas y lo sabrás… - sonrío con arrogancia Lucius.**

▬ **Que es lo que quieres? – nuevamente gritó Draco.**

▬ **Divertirme… y te lo advierto hijo, no digas nada de que estamos aquí o morirán dolorosamente…**

▬ **No – se exaltó Draco – Que diablos pretendes!**

▬ **Cállate, allí vienen – y los 4 se escondieron y dejaron solo a Draco.**

▬ **Draco para que nos llamaste? – dijo Harry.**

▬ **Yo… - Draco estaba mas pálido de lo normal – Yo…**

▬ **Tú, que Malfoy? – se desespero Ron.**

▬ **Yo no loes cite, así que váyanse…. – dijo con arrogancia.**

▬**Que?**

▬ **Ya! – gritó Draco desesperado y muy asustado.**

▬ **Crucio! – se oyó una voz salir detrás de los árboles y dio directo en el pecho de Draco.**

**Gritaba y se retorcía del dolor.**

▬ **Draco – gritó Harry asustado – Que pasa?**

**Lucius Malfoy salió de entre los árboles y bajo la varita.**

▬ **Te lo advertí hijo, pero aun así trajiste a tus amiguitos – sonrió fríamente.**

▬ **Malfoy, que tienes que ver en esto? – grito Ron asustado.**

▬ **Yo…nada…**

▬ **Crucio! – nuevamente pego en su pecho.**

▬ **Ahh!**

▬ **Déjelo! – grito Harry asustado.**

▬ **Veras, Weasley, Draco se acerco a su amiguita la sangre sucia para traer a Potter a mis manos y aniquilarlo y para que mi Señor se levante – dijo Lucius con malicia y locura.**

▬ **Mentira! – gritó casi sin aire Draco.**

▬ **Desgraciado, eres la misma basura – dijo lleno de rabia Ron.**

▬ **Como pudiste, Malfoy – dijo Harry asqueado de lo que estaba escuchando – Te abrimos nuestro circulo, te dimos nuestra amistad…**

▬ **Y funciono, Potter, siempre tan ingenuos – y se rió fríamente.**

▬ **Mentira. Yo nunca lo haría – se incorporo Draco – Ello son mis amigos…**

▬ **Hijo, no digas estupideces, que pensara mi amo de que te relacionas con su enemigo y los sangre sucia – se enfureció Malfoy padre.**

▬ **Tú sabes perfectamente que nunca me voy a hacer mortifago y ser sirviente de un mestizo – grito Draco lleno de ira.**

▬ **No te atrevas a insultar a nuestro amo – grito uno de los mortifagos.**

▬ **Sabes, padre? Me das asco y vergüenza, tener que ser sirviente de ese asqueroso, que bajo has caído – se burlo fríamente Draco.**

▬ **Lucius cuando empezaremos con la fiesta – dijo otra voz.**

▬ **Como llego Potter y Weasley le empezaremos sin la sangre sucia – ordeno Lucius.**

▬ **Pero… dijiste que la sangre sucia es a la que veníamos a matar - contesto otra voz.**

▬ **No! – gritaron los tres asustados-**

▬ **A Hermione no la vas a tocar – grito Draco.**

▬ **Vaya, hijo, el que se avergüenza ahora soy yo, como defender a la hija de muggles, deshonras el apellido, con que enamorarte de ella – se burlo Lucius y los demás rieron del comentario.**

▬ **Hermione fue la única persona que me abrió su corazón y pudo amarme – dijo con la voz temblorosa Draco.**

▬ **Pero jugo contigo, te uso como vil basura, mi Amo estará muy avergonzado, como caíste tan bajo…**

▬ **Lo se, pero ella fue la primera en enseñarme a amar, me amo y me dio su corazón y ahora tengo dos grandes amigos y más que eso, son mis hermanos – dijo con voz débil Draco. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta, que la sangre no es lo que importaba, entendía por que Hermione le decía que era hermana con Harry, no por sangre, si no por el amor que se profesaban.**

▬ **Aun así, la matare, no puedes seguir con la estupidez de querer "amar" y tener "amigos", todavía te puedo perdonar – advirtió Lucius.**

▬ **No! – Gritó Draco – No, no lo harás, la amo y si tengo que morir en el intento, lo haré!**

▬ **Hay que conmovedor – se burlo uno de los mortifagos – Jefe, lo puedo matar?**

▬ **Que? – gritó Harry.**

▬ **Matar a su hijo? – se asustó Ron.**

▬ **Veamos, yo mataré a mi hijo, quiero tener el honor y ustedes maten a los demás, pero antes juguemos y esperemos a Granger – ordeno Lucius Malfoy.**

▬ **Imperios! – se oyeron 3 voces.**

**Draco y Ron estaban siendo manejadas por dos magos; sin embargo Harry se resistió a la maldición.**

▬ **Potter, me sorprendes, tan joven y resistes a la maldición imperio – dijo sorprendido Malfoy grande.**

▬ **Que hago con él? – grito otro.**

▬ **Potter, tu no dirás nada cuando llegue aquí Granger, sino morara dolorosamente y ser aplastada como lo que es, una sangre sucia – se rió malévolamente el mortifago rubio.**

▬ **Ahí viene la asquerosa, escóndanse – aviso uno de los mortifagos y así lo hicieron.**

▬ **Recuerda Potter…**

**Draco y Ron trataban de resistirse a la maldición, pero lo lograban, pero si estaban siendo conscientes de lo que pasaba, pero no de podían manejar por completo.**

**Y se empezaron a golpear fuertemente y gritándose que se odiaban y se matarían. Y lanzándose conjuros.**

**Sin embargo, Harry estaba allí parado, consciente de lo que pasaba, no quería arriesgar a Ron si corría con Hermione que iba acercándose y avisarle, pero tampoco quería que a ella le pasara algo. Y también estaba Draco que estaba tratando de hacer algo y no les pasara nada.**

**Ron y Draco seguían golpeándose.**

▬ **No! – grito Hermione asustada y corrió hacia ellos – No lo hagan…**

▬ **Hermione… - se lo quería decir, pero no podía, estaba asustado – Déjalos…**

▬ **No! – Chillo Hermione tratando de separarlos – Dijeron que lo habian arreglado, no lo hagan por favor….**

▬ **Lárgate maldita sangre sucia – dejo de pelear Draco y le dirigió una mirada fría.**

▬ **Dra…Draco…**

▬ **Sí, lárgate, asquerosa hija de muggles –continuo Ron sin impresión.**

▬ **Ron, por que dices eso – dijo con llanto la bruja, no entendía lo que pasaba.**

▬ **Hermione….vete – gritó Harry.**

▬ **Que?**

▬ **Crucio!**

▬ **Ahhh! – gritó Harry y se cayo al suelo gritando y revolcándose.**

▬ **Harry! – chillo Hermione, se arrodillo frente a èl – Que pasa, quien lo hace?**

**La maldición imperio empezaban a dejar de hacer efecto en Draco y Ron. ( Por que los mortifagos ni les ponían atención y algo raro pasaba allí).**

▬ **Her…. Huye….Ahhh! - grito Ron de dolor y cayo al suelo inconsciente después de que le aplicaran 3 mortifagos al mismo tiempo el crucio.**

▬ **Ron! – gritó asustada y llena de lagrimas.**

▬ **Correo, Hermione, corre! – grito con voz débil Draco – Ahhh! – grito de dolor, pero esta vez muy fuerte.**

▬ **Ron!**

▬ **Mor-ti-fa-gos – fue lo ultimo que dijo Draco antes de caer al suelo muy débil.**

**Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás, no sabia que hacer, ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba pasando y viendo.**

▬ **Crucio!**

▬ **Ahhh! – se escucho gritar a Hermione del dolor cuando cayo al suelo.**

▬ **Hermione! – grito Harry y se incorporo- Hermione!**

▬ **Atrapa a Potter – se oyó decir a Lucius furioso.**

**Y dos mortifagos fueron a agarrarlo fuertemente.**

▬ **Hermione! – dijo muy débil Draco y se levanto y fue hacia ella, que se encontraba con raspones en la cara y sangrando poco por la boca.**

**Otro crucio fue a parar a Hermione.**

▬ **Avada Ka… - se oyó decir.**

▬ **No! – Grito furioso Lucius – Yo matare a mi hijo!**

▬ **No – dijo Harry con voz débil y forcejeando en vano, ya que nos mortifagos lo estaban golpeando.**

**Los ojos y la sonrisa de Lucius Malfoy se prolongaron y llenaron de malicia, lentamente levanto su varita y apunto a Draco, otro mortifago a Ron y otro a Hermione.**

**Harry estaba tan asustado, vería como matarían a su mejor amigo y su mejor amiga que quería como hermana y al que iba a ser su nuevo amigo, que seria asesinado por nada mas y nada menos que su mismísimo padre.**

**Primero sus padres se le fueron arrebatados y nunca los conoció ni tuvo el calor de sus cuerpos cerca, o al menos ya no lo recordaba, tan solo tenia 1 año de edad; luego lo que pudo ser como su padre lo asesinaron frente a sus propios ojos, lo vio desaparecer frente al Velo Negro; ahora perdería para siempre a lo que quería como familia, sus mejor amigos, hermanos…**

**Y luego moriría él a manos de Voldemort, les escucho decir a los mortifagos que lo llevarían donde el estuviera. Y luego escucho que mencionaban fuerte y claro:**

▬ **Avada Kadavra!**

▬ **No! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas que pudo, aunque sabia que era en vano.**

**Pero algo increíble sucedió. Una luz blanca los cubrió a todos, pero esa misma luz hizo que rebotaran las maldiciones a los magos que las echaron. Haciendo que cayeran muertos y los mortifagos que sostenían a Harry, misteriosamente se consumieron y se desvanecieron como humo.**

**Y simplemente Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se quedaron inconscientes en la orilla del Lago.**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**VOCIFERADOR:**

**Contestacion del cap. 17**

_**AlexiaRiddle:**_ Alo! De nada girl...Pues no lo se, jajaj, pues por todo lo que esta viviendo ella, con la perdida de Ron, y por el amor que Draco se ofrece y por el cariño que empezo a sentir por èl siendo el su enemigo...Pero mas adelante tendras la respuesta...Kisses...espero te guste el capi...ciao

_**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **_Alo! Kmo taz? En serio? De verdad te hice llorar, no me mientes? Gracias, de verdad te adoro k adores mi fic...besitos...mil grax...espeto te guste el cap, recuerda que esta por finalizar...que bien que te gusto...kisses..ciao

**cervatilla:**

Alo! No te preocupes, lo bueno que ya regresaste.Espero te guste, te cuidas..ciao...

_**manilacute:**_

Alo! Que bien que te haya gustado..me emociona saberlo...espero que en este lo hayas entendido...te cuidas, kisses, ciao...

**_IrethIceLady:_**

Alo! No te preocupes que el final esta por llegar y espero te agrade...no te desesperes muy pronto sabras todo je...

Uyy! Grax, esperaba que lo dijeras, ya empezaba a asustarme el echo que no te gustara como estaba manejando a mi adorable sexy rubio, jajaja...

Jjajaj de eso si me di cuenta :) que te lo tomas a pecho, jajajaj...  
Jajjaja me causo gracia tu mensaje, jajaj, pero aun asi lo aprecio mucho...te adoro..espero te guste el priximo...

**Contestacion del cap. 18 y 19**

**_BiAnK rAdClIfFe:_**

Alo, dear...espero que con este cap lo entiendas y todavia no lo puedes saber si se quedaron juntos Ron y Hermione, pero no te preocupes definitivamente en el proximo lo sabras...y espero no te asustes, jajaja, te cuidas...te mando besitos...ciao

**_AlexiaRiddle:_**

Alo amiga adorable! Espero que te guste el cap y lo entiendas todo el rollo con Malfoy y asi y o mismo que Biank te digo...jajaj.. que en el prox lo sabras y espero no me mates por lo que te enteraras, jajja, kisses...ciao

**_cervatilla:_**

Jjajjajaja lastima, pero es llindo, no? que bueno que te guste aunk no sea Ron y Hermione o no lo se, tampoco puede ser Draco y Hermione...espero te guste y preparate para el gran final que esta po llegar, mientras disfruta de los ultimos capis...te mando besitos, ciao...

_**karlia:**_

Alo, bienvenida al club de las locas, jajjaa, mentira... pero bienvenida y mil gracias por animarte a leer mi fic, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero te guste este cap y te lo dedico y agradezco que lo sigas leyendo..te mando besos y en el prox cap o en los que siguen entenderas todo...ciao

**__**


	21. ¡Te deseo! ¿Amigos?

**21.- ¡Te deseo¿Amigos?**

**Y desde ese momento nadie supo nada…**

**Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione se despertaron a la mañana siguiente adoloridos, enmendados, cansados y en cuatro camas de la enfermería del colegio.**

▬ **Que paso? – dijo con una voz cansisa Hermione acabándose de despertar.**

▬ **Srita. Granger que bueno que se despertó – dijo muy contenta McGonagall.**

▬ **Profesora – y se incorporo en la cama – Que fue lo que paso y como siguen los demás? Donde esta Harry y Ron?**

▬ **Calma – se rió la profesora – El Sr. Weasley y Potter están muy bien, Potter se esta duchando en un momento lo darán de alta, fue el menos dañado y a Weasley le están cambiando el vendaje.**

▬ **Como estas, Herms? – saludo Harry ya cambiado, se acerco, la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente.**

▬ **Bien, creo – y sonrió – Que paso?**

▬ **Veras, recuerdas que Draco te cito – Hermione asintió – Pues le llego después a él una nota anónima e imagino que seria tuya, por que era en el mismo lugar y así que fue….**

▬ **Y resulta que el que cito a Malfoy era su padre y otros mortifagos y resulta que el que intentó matarme el día que me encontraron en el baño de los prefectos fue el papa de Malfoy y otro mortifago, pero no lograron matarme por que estábamos en la oscuridad, el mismo Lucius Malfoy lo confesó – inquirió Ron caminando hacia sus amigos.**

▬ **Ron! – se exalto Hermione emocionada – Ron, dios mió, estas bien – y comenzó a brotarle lagrimas – Pensé…pensé… que morirías…**

▬ **Tranquila – consoló Ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Estoy bien…**

▬ **Y nosotros también fuimos por que nos llego una supuesta nota de Malfoy, pero fue obra de Lucius, el chiste que Draco nos quiso avisar, pero su padre le aventó un crucio y la maldición imperio junto con Ron, pero a mi no pudieron manejar; así que me amenazaron… - y comento todo lo sucedido.**

▬ **Y Draco, como esta, donde esta? – repuso inmediatamente Hermione.**

▬ **Le están cambiando el vendaje, el pobre recibió creo que mas crucios que yo, le fue en friega – dijo Ron con una mueca.**

▬ **Por merlín, es un milagro que no pasara a mas con tantos crucios, siendo unos niños – dijo indignada McGonagall – Como pudieron…**

▬ **Que paso con los mortifagos? – pregunto Ron.**

▬ **Todos murieron, un suceso bastante extraño, las maldiciones rebotaron a sus magos…**

▬ **Pobre, Draco, me imagino que lo que mas le duele ha de ser que su propio padre lo lastimo tanto e intento matarlo – dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.**

▬ **Escuche que hablaban de mi? – inquirió una voz fría.**

▬ **Draco! – se emociono Hermione de verlo y no se encontraba peor de lo que se imaginaba – Como estas?**

▬ **Peor no podía estar – y sonrió – Tu? – y se sentó a un lado de ella en la cama.**

▬ **Igual o peor que tu – dijo ella y sonrió – Pero, seguro que estas bien? – pregunto la bruja con voz débil y preocupada, e imagino que estaría devastado por lo que intento hacer su padre.**

▬ **De verdad, lo estoy…**

▬ **Draco… - dijo Hermione y acaricio su rostro lentamente – No tienes por que mentir, sabes que puedes contar todo cuando quieras – consoló Hermione y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.**

▬ **Lo haré – dijo Draco y le limpio la lagrima – Lo haré – susurro y la abrazo fuertemente a su amiga. Si, su ahora amiga, ya no tenia otro remedio, le dolió en lo mas profundo del alma, perderla.**

**McGonagall se fue, dejándolos solos.**

**Se quedaron los cuatro en silencio.**

▬ **Es bueno estar de vuelta – comento Harry suspirando.**

▬ **Todos juntos, sanos y salvos – comento Ron.**

▬ **A salvo si, sanos no tanto, pero los estaremos – continuo Hermione y suspiro.**

**Nuevamente se hizo un silencio, pero no incomodo, al contrario, tranquilo.**

**Draco respira profundo y suspira.**

▬ **Amigos? – comenta en voz baja.**

**Hermione sonríe, toma la mano izquierda a Draco.**

▬ **Amigos – susurra.**

**Draco gira a Harry y este le sonríe.**

▬ **Amigos…**

**Ron y Draco se miran por un segundo, toma aire el pelirrojo, cierra los ojos, observa a Draco y una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en los labios y también susurra:**

▬ **Amigos…**

**Hermione toma con la otra mano a Ron y comienza a llorar de la emoción.**

▬ **Y ahora que hicimos? – se asusta Draco.**

**Ron, Harry y Hermione comienzan a reírse.**

▬ **Ven acá tonto – le dice a Harry – Y démonos un abrazo.**

**Harry se avienta a la cama y abraza a Hermione, y ella con los brazos jala a Draco y Ron y así los 4 se abrazaron como grandes amigos.**

**Draco realmente estaba afectado, tanto físico, como del corazón. Mientras observaba dormir a Hermione, recordó todo desde un principio:**

**Los mejores recuerdos y los peores batallaban en su cabeza.**

▬ _Hay que horror de verdad. Dios los hace y ellos se juntan- se burló el chico- Que tierno, el cicatrizado, el pobre Weasley y una sangre sucia, hacen un trío amoroso- comentaba en tono burlón y mirando de arriba a abajo a Hermione._

▬ _Te estas tardando- amenazó la chica y se levantó del asiento._

_Hermione al levantarse recorrió la mesita haciendo que sus compañeros se atoraran en su lugar._

_Hermione se abalanzó sobre él, pero a la chica se le atoró el pie entre la mesa y esta se andaba cayendo, pero antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran apuntar con su varita a Crabbe y Goyle, ellos ya apuntaban con las suyas a Hermione, y Harry y Ron a su vez a Crabbe y Goyle._

_Antes de que todos se apuntaran entre sí, cuando Hermione iba a tropezar, Draco la rodeó por la cintura y quedaron bastante cerca sus caras; Draco muy claro sentía respirar a Hermione, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, respiraba muy rápido, estaba furiosa, pero a su vez asustada por lo que le pudieran hacer sus amigos y él. Estaban realmente juntos, mas bien sus cuerpos estaban pegados._

_Se comenzó a estremecer el cuerpo de Malfoy._

▬ _Suéltala maldito asqueroso- gritó Harry enojado._

▬ _Y que pasa si no lo hago Potter?- amenazó el rubio. Para luego tomarla por los brazos. - Crabbe y Goyle la pueden atacar y yo la tengo aquí, puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella. Hermione intentaba safarsele de las manos, pero era tonto, no podía._

_Volteó a ver a la persona que se encontraba a escasos pasos de ella, éste se quedó la capucha que le cubría gran parte del rostro y levantó su mirada._

▬ _?Tú! -exclamó Hermione sorprendida._

▬ _Te sorprende? -le dijo el chico con cierto sarcasmo._

▬ _Que diablos haces aquí Malfoy? -preguntó asustada, pero enojada._

▬ _Lo mismo que tú, obvio -confesó con sarcasmo Draco._

▬ _No me digas que también te citaron? - se sorprendió la chica._

▬ _No lo entiendes? No existe tal profesor, solo que la cita sí - aclaró Draco._

▬ _Tú¿ -extrañó Hermione. -Y que demonios quieres de mí?_

▬ _Que tan claro debo de ser, te creía más inteligente -contestó con sarcasmo el chico._

▬ _No pienso perder mi tiempo...contigo -gritó la chica y se dirigió a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero no pudo. _

_-Alohomora, Déjame salir!_

▬ _No te dejare ir tan rápido -dijo muy tranquilo el rubio._

▬ _Ah,no? -masculló Hermione._

▬ _No -contestó sin aliento el Slytherin._

▬ _Entonces que es lo que quieres de mí -gritó molesta Hermione y se cruzó de brazos._

▬ _Que es lo que no entiendes? -explotó Draco._

▬ _Nada -aclaró la chica confundida._

▬ _Que...que...me gustas y no solo eso, estoy enamorado de ti, Granger. Contestó nervioso el chico y sin aliento._

▬ _Que? -frunció el entrecejo la chica, Vaya que se estaba sorprendida._

▬ _Sabes que es lo peor? -cuestionó casi gritando el rubio. -Después de tanto tiempo de ver como eres tan feliz con tus amiguitos, fui cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, tan contenta siempre, amable y perfecta, me di cuenta de lo que sentía, pero no lograba hacerme la idea de como pude enamorarme de..._

▬ _Una sangre sucia? -interrumpió ésta._

▬ _Entiéndelo, yo te decía así para hacerme la idea de que no te podía amar, ni objetivo era odiarte como a los demás hijos de muggles y por ser amiga de Potter y Weasley, pero no, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti -exclamó Draco voz con quebrada. -Todo era para llamar tu atención, ya que siempre esta centrada en tus amiguitos..._

▬ _No puedes estar enamorado de mí -aclaró Hermione angustiada._

▬ _Porque no? -gritó Draco a punto de llorar._

▬ _Para estar enamorado de alguien tienes que conocer a la persona y antes que nada tener amistad con ella -explicó._

▬ _Y crees que no te conozco? Eres una maravillosa persona, tienes el corazón enorme -aclaró Draco con el corazón._

▬ _Que dices? -extrañó Hermione._

▬ _Existe la Poción Multijugos, por medio de varias personas que conoces, me acerqué a ti._

▬ _Después de todo no eres tan imbecil -y vaya que se lo dijo con sarcasmo, pero si se sorprendió mucho._

▬ _El amor lo puede todo Hermione - y se fue acercando a la chica, hasta que la acorralo contra la pared. Hermione no sabia que decir, estaba muy asustada._

▬ _Hermione quiero que seas mi novia... -le pidió Draco._

▬ _Estas loco, déjame ir... -le pidió desesperada._

▬ _Hermione... -le susurró al oído- ...te deseo..._

_Hermione estaba aterrada. La comenzó a besar por el cuello suavemente._

▬ _Por favor Draco, déjame ir y no le diré a nadie -suplicó Hermione tratando de quitárselo de encima._

▬ _Te deseo...te amo Hermy... -seguía susurrando Draco, mientras la besaba por todo el cuello._

_Por unos instantes a Hermione le parecieron tiernos y suaves los besos y caricias de Draco, pero estaba tan asustada que ya no sabia ni que pensar, si gritaba nadie la iba a escuchar, pero si le seguí la corriente a Draco, tal vez seria lo mejor._

▬ _¡No! -contestó con la voz entrecortada._

▬ _Por favor, dame una oportunidad de abrirte mi corazón, de poder amarnos -suplicó Draco susurrándole, la comenzó a acariciar, hasta poner sus manos en su cara y sus labios se dirigían a su boca, moría por besarla._

_Hermione no lo soportaba mas, comenzó a llorar desconsolada._

▬ _Perdóname, Hermione -se disculpó Malfoy al ver lo que le había hecho a su amor - Lo siento mucho, pero ponte en mi lugar, como crees que me siento de saber que no puedo ser correspondido -decía Draco casi llorando -Y de no ser amado por ti._

▬ _De verdad lo siento Draco, si todo hubiera sido diferente -aclaró_

_Hermione confundida, en parte sentía lastima por él, pero estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho._

▬ _Vete antes de que me arrepienta -advirtió Draco resignado._

_Hermione se dirigió a la puerta ya más tranquila, pero antes de abrir la puerta..._

▬ _Te prohíbo que te le acerques al pobre imbecil de Ron Weasley -advirtió Draco con la misma malicia de siempre._

▬ _Que? -se giró hacia él._

▬ _Con Potter puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero si te veo con Weasley..._

▬ _No me puedes prohibir nada, solo porque entre nosotros no puede haber nada -gritó Hermione._

▬ _Sé que amas a ese Weasley y él también a ti -explicó Draco molesto._

▬ _Como...?_

▬ _Y si yo no te puedo tener, nadie más lo tendrá y menos Weasley -advirtió Malfoy._

▬ _No lo harás..._

▬ _Si quieres que muera, adelante..._

▬ _No serás capaz..._

▬ _Si lo haré, me conoces Granger, ándate con mucho cuidado o vete olvidando de tu amor, Weasley..._

_Draco se quedó desconsolado en la habitación y Hermione salió corriendo._

……………………………………………………………………………………

▬ _Malfoy, quiero hablar contigo…_

▬ _Pues yo no… - dijo tajante Draco como acostumbraba, pero no sabia que le diría, ahora era seguro que lo odiaba más por lo sucedido con el Gryffindor._

▬ _Lo harás! – exploto y lo regreso del brazo._

_A Draco le extrañó su comportamiento, pero a la vez le fascinaba la Hermione agresiva…_

▬ _Que quieres…Her-mione? – pregunto nerviosa, ella estaba cerca de èl. Pero lo hizo con voz firme._

▬ _Bueno, lo estuve pensando y acepto - dijo la chica sin dar muchas explicaciones._

▬ _Aceptas, que? – dijo Draco con algo de sarcasmo. No podia hacerse el débil ante ella._

_Tomo aire Hermione y se armo de valor._

▬ _Que… que… - no podia hacerlo, se echaría pa' atrás._

▬ _Que? – interrumpió Malfoy intrigado._

▬ _Cállate Malfoy y déjame hablar…_

▬ _Uyy, Agresiva la chica…_

_Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Cerró un momento los ojos y nuevamente tomo fuerzas pensando en sus amigos._

▬ _Perdón… ( Que? Malfoy ni chico rudo y sexy pidiendo perdón:s )_

▬ _Que… que… - no podia hablar, casi no tenia aliento – Que…quevoyasertunovia._

_A Draco no le cayó el veinte lo que decia, se quedo paralizado._

▬ _Que?_

▬ _Dijiste que querías andar conmigo, cierto? – le recordó Hermione con voz fría._

▬ _Si…pero…entonces quieres ser mi… novia? – volvió a preguntarle, para escuchar aquello, al parecer no habia entendido bien._

▬ _Sì, Draco, si quiero ser tu novia – y empezó a acercarse mas al rubio._

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ambos la miraron desaparecer. Cuando Draco ya se iba, Harry lo regresó de un jalón y lo aventó hacia la pared._

_Moría por decirle a Malfoy que era un imbecil, que Ron y ella se amaban y que solo ella iba a jugar con él y tomas una dulce venganza; pero nunca vieron que les saldría el tiro por la culata, y saldrían lastimadas tres personas._

_Pero, Harry no dijo nada, se quedó con las ganas, corría el riesgo de echar a perder el plan._

▬ _Que quieres, Potter? – exclamo Draco con la misma malicia y voz fría._

_Harry solo lo miraba furioso sin decir nada._

▬ _Mas te vale que no lastimes a Hermione – advirtió Harry._

▬ _Y si no lo hago, que? – contesto con sarcasmo._

_Harry nuevamente lo golpeo contra la pared._

▬ _Lo harás imbecil – advirtió de nuevo. Harry sabia que no era capaz de lastimar a una persona que quieres, por más que fuera un desgraciado. Pero aun así una amenaza no le caería nada mal._

_Draco sabia que ni de chiste la lastimaría de nuevo, y menos ahora que la tenia con él, no aceptaría perderla por alguno de sus caprichos o enojos que le hicieran sentir._

▬ _Sabes que no lo haría Potter – aclaró Draco mas tranquilo._

_A Harry le extrañó la forma en que contestó, era otro Draco. Y se separó de él, ya no lo golpeó._

▬ _Ahora que estarás con ella – explico mas tranquilo – Tienes que cuidarla como nosotros lo hacemos siempre._

▬ _Lo sé, no te preocupes, está en muy buenas manos – dijo muy tranquilo y muy sincero y se marchó al Gran Comedor._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Era un fin de semana._

▬ _Sabes que días es hoy corazón? – pregunto Draco a Hermione, estaban en el jardín._

▬ _Mmm… - trataba de pensar – Eh… fin de semana? – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente._

▬ _No tontita – le dijo Draco a Herms, dándole con el dedo un golpecito en la punta de la nariz – Hoy es 10 de Noviembre._

▬ _Y? – se extrañó._

▬ _Y¡ - le arremedo – Hoy cumplimos un mes de novios bebe – y le dio un beso._

▬ _Si? Ahh, claro – se hacia que no lo recordaba, pero era mas claro que no lo recordaba._

▬ _No te acordabas, verdad? – dijo algo triste._

▬ _Claro que no, solo que… - pensaba en que decirle – que… la verdad no me acordaba._

_Draco se puso algo triste._

▬ _No importa…_

▬ _Claro que no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos – trato de consolarlo y lo tomo de la mano._

▬ _Es verdad, estamos juntos – y le sonrió._

_Hermione le sonrió._

▬ _Te tengo una sorpresa---_

▬ _Si?_

▬ _Si, pedí permiso para ir a Londres por nuestro 1er mes…_

▬ _En serio? – se emociono la chica._

▬ _Si, bebe…_

▬ _De que se trata? – se intrigo la bruja._

▬ _Ya no seria sorpresa – y le saco la lengua y empezaron a jugar, Draco la cargo entre sus brazos._

▬ _Bájame, por favor Draco – le pedía entre gritos y risas la bruja._

▬ _No!..._

_Hermione lo tomó por el cuello y comenzaron a besarse._

▬ _Nos vemos al rato – le dijo Hermione bajándose de sus brazos._

▬ _En el mismo lugar?_

▬ _Si, a las 8:00 pm_

_Llegó y le platicó a Harry lo que habia pasado._

▬ _Un mes? – se sorprendió._

▬ _Si – sonrió ésta._

▬ _Wow! – dijo Harry sin mas._

▬ _Si! – suspiró la chica._

_Harry levantó la ceja extrañado._

▬ _Vas a salir con él?_

▬ _Sí, nos vemos – corrió a cambiarse._

_Se la pasaron de maravilla, rieron, jugaron, platicaron de todo. Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Draco acompañó al cuando de la Sra. Gorda, es decir, a la entrada de su casa; Gryffindor, se despidieron con un largo beso en la boca._

……………………………………………………………………………………

_Comenzó a sonar una balada y Draco se paró de su asiento._

▬ _Me permite esta pieza Srita.? – pidió Draco y extendió su mano._

▬ _Claro – acepto y tomo de su mano. Y se dirigieron a la pista._

♪ _Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar _

_Y se que mueres por mi, vives por mi y nunca me has  
dejado atrás, aunque sabes que yo soy solo miedo._

_Pero vives en mí, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor..._

_Estaban bailando muy suave y tranquilos, Draco la tomo por la cintura y Hermione pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico._

▬ _En que piensas? – pregunto Draco con voz muy suave e interesado. La veía muy pensativa, encerrada en sus pensamientos._

▬ _Muchas cosas – dijo con dejo de tristeza y le sonrió._

▬ _¿Malas¿Buenas?..._

▬ _Un poco de todos, no lo puedo dejar de pensar – explico Hermione._

♪ _Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya _

_Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras..._

_Se miraron por largos segundos._

_Se quedaron viendo, les encantaba mirarse, una mirada les decía mucho. Fueron acercando sus rostros, unieron sus labios y se perdieron en un profundo beso, Draco subió sus manos a la espalda de Hermione acariciándole lentamente, Hermione acariciaba el rostro del rubio suavemente._

♪ _Lejos de pensar que me estoy haciendo mal,  
tengo que reconocer que todo esto me ha salido mal,  
por eso voy aprender voy a vivir voy abrazarte mas y mas  
y no quiero, y no debo y no puedo dejar de verte. _

_Porque vives en mí, junto a mí, en mi interior en este corazón  
confundido por eso te pido por favor..._

_Ron observaba desde la mesa la escena, se le estaba partiendo el corazón. Fue un idiota en perderla y para siempre. Estaba a punto de llorar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba tener que amarla tanto._

_Cuando por fin se dejaron de besar, Hermione y Draco se sonrieron y se miraron fijamente._

▬ _Te quiero, Draco- susurró Hermione._

_Draco sintió un vuelco en el estomago, Había esperado tanto aquel día, lo esperaba con ansias._

▬ _Gracias – susurró feliz, seguían bailando suavemente._

♪ _Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a sentir contigo  
el amor que tu me das, desvanece el frío, quiero verte ya.._

_Se le comenzaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas a Hermione._

▬ _Te necesito, Draco – dijo llorando y lo abrazo aun con más fuerza._

♪ _Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras..._

_Draco se sintió mas querido que nunca y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y la abrazo más fuerte que nunca._

♪ _Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar  
porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar _

_Enséñame  
Y a sentir contigo  
Desvanece el frío quiero verte ya…_

_Enséñame a quererte un poco mas, y a vivir contigo  
que no aguanto la ansiedad, de saberte mío  
quiero ir donde entras..._

_La canción se termino y ellos seguían allí parados y abrazados por mucho tiempo. Comenzó a sonar otra balada un poco mas movida que la anterior, ellos seguían allí sin bailar perdidos en aquel abrazo, Después de unos minutos nuevamente se pusieron a bailar unas cuantas canciones antes de dirigirse a la mesa con los demás._

**M: Draco malo mental.**

**B: Draco bueno mental.**

**M: "Como pude ser tan imbecil, un Malfoy no se rebaja tanto"**

**B: "Pero lo hice, fui un cobarde, lo se, pero no me digas que no fue lo mejor"**

**M: "Si tan solo la hubiera seguido odiando como desde un principio"**

**B: "Pero no lo hice, abrí mi corazón"**

**M: "Con una maldita sangre sucia"**

**B: "Sabes que eso nunca me importó, solo que estaba confundido y muy dolido, lo cual significa que tengo corazón"**

**M: "Y un estupido, la inmunda jugo contigo"**

**B: "Estaba confundida, lo hacia por amor y no quiso lastimarme cuando por fin me conoció"**

**M: "Yo un Malfoy enamorarme de una hija de muggles que asco!"**

**B: "Abrí mi corazón ella a mi ahora, somos grandes amigos, aunque no me ame como yo quisiera"**

**M: "La odio tanto que merece venganza, merece sufrir"**

**B: "La amo y me ama"**

**M: "La odio por no poder tenerla, te odio Granger"**

**B: "Te amo tanto Hermione, aunque no podamos estar juntos como quisiera, y siempre te amare por haberme amado. Y se que algún día podré amarte de otra forma, como una amiga…"**

**M: "Hermione…"**

**Sus ojos grises que no demostraban expresión alguna, comenzaron a llenarse de dolorosas lágrimas.**

**Hermione despertó por que escuchaba sollozar a alguien. Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.**

**Draco había estado tan metido en lo suyo, que ni se dio cuente cuando Hermione llego y se acostó de lado frente a él en su cama. El rubio tenía la mirada totalmente perdida en la nada.**

▬ **Draco – susurro Hermione y acarició su rostro.**

**Malfoy la miro fijamente, hasta ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la persona en la que se encontraba batallando en sus pensamientos, se hallaba frente a él. Cerró sus ojos y por ellos nuevas lágrimas brotaron.**

▬ **Te amo tanto Hermione – susurro Draco y la vio fijamente a los ojos marrones en los que tanto le gustaba perderse.**

▬ **Yo también te amo Draco – susurro Hermione con los ojos cristalinos – Lo sabes, pero no como tu quisieras, yo…**

**Draco le cayó poniéndole dos dedos sobre sus labios.**

▬ **No digas mas, lo se, y te lo agradezco que me quieras, de verdad…**

▬ **Draco, lo siento, estoy tan arrepentida, si desde un principio me hubiese negado, nada de esto…**

▬ **Lo se, Hermione, pero no te has puesto a pensar que si no te hubiera "amenazado", muy estupido de mi parte, nada de esto hubiera pasado y no me arrepiento de haberlo echo, sabes por que? – Hermione se encogió los hombros – Por que gracias a mi idiotez me enseñaste a amar, me amaste y lo mas importante, me gané a 2 grandes amigos y a mi mejor amiga…**

**Ambos sonrieron, estaban perdidos en lo profundo de su mirada, diciéndose todo. Draco le dio un beso en la frente a la castaña, y Hermione le corresponder con un tierno beso de piquito en los labios del rubio; su ultimo beso, un beso de despedida de aquel amor que alguna vez fue o pudo ser, dando inicio a la amistad que muchos no esperarían ni ellos mismos. Y los dos comenzaron a reír.**

**Esa misma tarde el sexy rubio de Slytherin y el tierno pelirrojo de Gryffindor fueron dados de alta, dejando sola a su amiga.**

**Después de la cena 3 Gryffindor y 1 Slytherin la fueron a visitar.**

▬ **Solo queríamos pasar a despedirnos – dijo Ginny a la enfermera.**

▬ **Perfecto, pero que sea rápido, cerrara la enfermería dentro de 10 minutos, hay junta con todos los trabajadores de Hogwarts y va para largo – puso sobre aviso Madame Pomfrey.**

▬ **Herms…. Como te encuentras? – pregunto su amiga.**

▬ **Mucho mejor, pero Madame insiste que me debo quedar una noche mas – se quejo la castaña – Ya no me duele nada!**

▬ **Que bueno, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos descansar – sonrió Draco.**

▬ **Por supuesto que es lo mejor, buenas noches jóvenes – inquirió Pomfrey algo molesta.**

▬ **Buenas noches – dijeron todos.**

▬ **Adiós – dijo la bruja triste por que la dejarían sola.**

▬ **Niña, descansa – salio Madame Pomfrey detrás de los magos y bruja.**

**Hermione decidió tomarse un baño calientito.**

**Se quitó su ropa y se quedo en ropa interior con su bata blanca puesta, esperando mientras se calentaba y llenaba una especie de jacuzzi.**

**Madame Pomfrey regresó de nuevo a gran paso a la enfermería, había olvidado unos papeles para la reunión con el Director de Hogwarts y demás trabajadores magos y brujas.**

▬ **Señorita Granger? - casi grito Madame por no verla en su cama y se asusto.**

▬ **Voy a tomar una ducha – grito ésta desde el baño de la enfermería.**

▬ **Por merlín! – grito y se acerco al lugar donde se hallaba Hermione – A estas horas?**

▬ **Lo que pasa que descanso mejor relajada y fresca – dijo la castaña con un bostezo.**

▬ **Perfecto, no necesita algo mas? – Pregunto apresurada – Es probable que regrese hasta el amanecer.**

▬ **Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias- dijo Hermione – Usted vaya sin preocuparse por mí…**

▬ **Bien – y salio casi volando Madame Pomfrey, tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien había puesto su varita a la orilla de la puerta para que no se cerrara, entró por la puerta y el mismo se encargo de cerrarla cuidadosamente.**

▬ **Hermione? … - susurro un joven y se acerco a la cama donde estaba la bruja. Nadie contesto. – Hermione, estas dormida? – susurro de nuevo, corrió la cobija y se dio cuenta que ella no estaba en la cama.**

♪ **_Si tu no estas aquí sabrás…que diablos hago amándote_….- cantaba Hermione en voz baja**

**El joven siguió el camino dirigió por aquella voz que se escuchaba acompañada con un ligero eco, voz que reconoció de inmediato.**

**Hermione se encontraba sentada de lado, con las piernas cruzadas, su bata no cubría casi nada de la parte de abajo, ya que la tenia abierta. Con su mano recorría lentamente el agua como si la quisiera acaricia. Uno de sus hombros estaba totalmente descubierto, cosa que para alguien al entrar al baño y encontrarse con enorme escena y demasiada tentadora, era muchísimo para él.**

**Solo se quedo allí, mirándola como si fuera una diosa. Una imagen para recordar. Lentamente y con sigilo camino hacia Hermione y a unos dos metros de distancia, casi dijo en susurro:**

▬ **Hermione?...**

▬ **Ron! – se exalto ésta y pa' pronto de cubrió toda – Que diablos…haces aquí?**

▬ **Her…he….yo… - balbuceaba Ron – Lo que pasa…**

▬ **Que? – grito Hermione algo molesta.**

▬ **Te iba a traer algo… – y le mostró una bolsa llena de dulces de todo tipo que había comprado en Hogsmead y se le había olvidado dar.**

▬ **Si, pero pudiste llamar a la puerta…**

▬ **Lo siento – se acerco Ron y quedaron a escaso menos de un metro.**

▬ **Ron, creo que ya puedes irte, gracias por el regalo – dijo indignada Hermione.**

▬ **Estas segura de que quieres que me vaya? – dijo Ron en voz baja y mirándola fijamente.**

▬ **Si – y le dio la espalda la castaña.**

▬ **Lo … siento – se disculpo el pelirrojo y también se dio la vuelta, pero no camino.**

**Ambos se encontraban de espalada, callados, y con su cabeza batallando.**

**Pensamiento de Hermione**

**Pensamiento de Ron**

_**-"Estas segura, Hermione? – le pregunto su consciencia.**_

**-" Si"**

_**-"Segura?" – dijo con malicia su consciencia.**_

**-"No, no lo se!"**

**_-"Entonces díselo…"_**

**-"Pero…"**

_**-"Nada de pero Hermione…"**_

**-"No puedo, además ya se fue y…"**

**_-"Si serás inepto Weasley – lo regaño su consciencia._**

**-" Que?"**

**_-"Que? Prácticamente le querías hacer el amor sin su permiso" – se burlo su mente sucia._**

**-" No es cierto, es mi amiga, nunca lo haría"**

_**-" Ja ja y yo me chupo el dedo"**_

**-"No me iré, se lo tengo que decir"**

**Ron se dio la vuelta, se acerco a Hermione. Su mano lentamente se acerco a su cuello y corrió a un lado un poco de su bata y comenzó a besar su cuello. Hermione cerró sus ojos en señal de aprobación.**

**Ron pedo su cuerpo lentamente a la espalda de la castaña. De su cuello subió a su oído:**

▬ **Te extraño tanto – susurro tiernamente el pelirrojo – No sabes cuanto…**

▬ **Yo también – susurró de igual manera Hermione y giro hacia Ron y se miraron.**

**Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse suavemente. Ron cogio por la cintura a Hermione y la pego totalmente a su cuerpo. Sus lenguas comenzaron a batallar, deseosos de llegar a más.**

**Hermione deslizo sus manos con suavidad por el pecho del pelirrojo hasta llegar a su rostro. El pelirrojo se aferro más a ella.**

**El mago decidió abandonar su boca y dirigirse a su cuello que se encontraba desnudo, de su cuello bajo a sus hombros, pero se encontraban obstruidos por la bata blanca de la bruja. Hermione lo detuvo, pero para sorpresa de Weasley, ella comenzó a succionar con tanta pasión el cuello del chico, lo cual le causo que Ron emitiera un suave gemido de excitación. Con algo de desesperación, pero controlada; la Gryffindor le quito con un increíble movimiento la capa a Ron y continuo con la corbata, la tiro a un lado y desabrocho los primeros botones de sus camisa.**

**Y nuevamente lo comenzó a besar, pero ahora ambos con tal deseo. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a pedir mas, esos suaves y cortos roses con su piel, hacían que sus pieles ardieran en deseo. Sus respiraciones comenzaban a agitarse, sus caricias eran más apasionadas. **

**Mientras la castaña y el pelirrojo se besaban; lentamente, pero con Pasión, Ron acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione, que quien sabe como le hizo para meter las manos dentro de su bata cerrada; y mientras la castaña miles de sensaciones sentía, ella no se quedaba tan atrás, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa y con fiereza se la quitaba y a continuación siguió con el cinturón que saco con gran facilidad; sin embargo Ron no se quedaba tan atrás, él se encargaba de quitar el nudo que cerraba la bata de Hermione, después de batallar entre besarse y en quitar el nudo lo logro, después se encargo de deslizar con suavidad su bata y se cercioró de que llegara al suelo; Hermione ya comenzaba a deslizar su pantalón, cuando un ruido sordo los asusto y los saco del trance que los había envuelto.**

**Giraron hacia el ruido y se dieron cuenta de que el jacuzzi ya se había llenado y el agua comenzaba a tirarse.**

**Ambos con la respiraron agitada se miraron profundamente. Hermione se encontraba desnuda, bueno a excepción de que tu ropa interior aun la tenia puesta, cosa que Ron no pasó por alto, ya que casi no cubría nada- E hizo que "algo" se emocionara mas. Mientras que Ron estaba totalmente desnudo de la parte de arriba y con su bóxer puesto, su pantalón en el suelo y con los zapatos puestos.**

**Ron suspiró, se acerco a Hermione, recargaron sus frentes y con un corto beso en los labios:**

▬ **Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Ron con un deje de desilusión – Madame Pomfrey no tardara en llegar y…**

**Ron fue interrumpido por la mano de Hermione, jalo de su bóxer y lo trajo hacia ella.**

▬ **Ron… - susurro Hermione y sonrió con malicia y lujuria.**

**Cosa que a Ron lo volvió loco y se mordió el labio de lado.**

▬ **Tenemos todo el tiempo…**

**Ron no tardo en sacarse los zapatos, calcetines y pantalón. Como si lo que acaba de decir la castaña hubiese sido: "Venga quien se quite el pantalón y zapatos mas rápido, gana 1000 galeones"**

**Y con más locura que nunca, las caricias y besos se incrementaron.**

▬ **Ron – gimió Hermione.**

▬ **Mmm… - fue lo único que atino a decir Ron, casi sin aire y entre besos.**

▬ **Te deseo – susurro ahogando un gemido, ya que Ron con sus manos andaba explorando sus partes antes prohibidas.**

▬ **Hermione te amo tanto – dijo Ron y la dejo de besar, para mirarla con ternura.**

▬ **Yo también…**

**Y de nuevo comenzaron a besarse, pero de igual manera Ron la interrumpió:**

▬ **Hermione? – dijo Ron temeroso, pero más excitado que cuando veía películas porno de brujas en la bola de cristal, llamadas: "_Las brujas de Londres" parte 1 Sex y el mago adolescente._**

▬ **Si, Ron… - sonrió Hermione nerviosa.**

▬ **Donde…ya sabes…este..donde ha-remos el amor – dijo apenado Ron y bajo su mirada.**

**Hermione comenzó a reír en parte nerviosa y en parte se burlaba de Ron.**

▬ **Que? – se apeno mas Ron y continuo – Perdón, yo…yo… no se si tu querías, mejor me voy y…**

▬ **Ron! – dijo en voz alta Hermione burlándose – Tonto, tenemos mas de 10 camas a nuestra disposición – dijo con lujuria Hermione.**

▬ **Este…perdón…estoy nervioso – se justifico Ron y la atrajo hacia èl salvajemente.**

▬ **Y yo no he de estar, menso – susurro Hermione.**

**Ron de pronto cargo a Hermione entre sus brazos y se la puso en el hombro.**

▬ **Ron! – grito Hermione – Que diablos haces?**

▬ **Levarte a la cama mi amor – dijo Ron y camino hacia la enfermería y la poso sobre la primera cama que había y la separaba de las demás por un biombo.**

▬ **De eso ya me di cuenta – se rió Hermione – Pero yo pude haber caminado…**

▬ **Lo se, pero si caminabas te cansarías – dijo con voz sensual el pelirrojo y se poso sobre Hermione y comenzó a besar su cuello.**

▬ **Y eso que tiene que ver… - le dio risa a Hermione y comenzó a acariciar su espalda.**

▬ **Pasa que – continuo Ron y la miro a los ojos – Que no podía permitir que perdieras energías caminado, por que las vas a necesitar…conmigo.**

▬ **Ron! – le dio mucha risa a la castaña y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ron.**

**Pero ese juego inocente, de un momento a otro los llevaría a la pasión irresistible que en vano intentaban controlar.**

**Todo se dio con pausa, exploraron su cuerpo con roces, con sus manos y con su propia mirada. Estaban encantados con lo que tenían ante sus ojos.**

**Ron desde hacia tiempo que deseaba con todo el corazón a Hermione, a la persona que amaba tanto.**

**Hermione también deseaba a Ron, pero no había llegado a los extremos como Ron, de soñar teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo.**

▬ **Hazme tuya – susurro Hermione excitada.**

**Ron acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, suavemente comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones. **

▬ **Ah! - Gimió Hermione y arqueo la espalda de la excelente sensación le estaba haciendo tener Ron.**

**Sin embargo Ron necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades, lo cual de inmediato la bruja lo supo. Hermione se sentó arriba de Ron y comenzó a besarlo.**

**Con su lengua recorrió su boca, bajo por el cuello pasando por su pecho y dándole una ligera mordida en uno de sus pezones, cosa que excito demasiado al pelirrojo y de allí, Hermione con un dedo recorrió el pene erecto de Ron.**

▬ **Te deseo tanto Hermione – gimió Ron con los ojos cerrados.**

**Ambos necesitaban más, sus cuerpos lo pedían y necesitaban explotar esa bomba que en sus cuerpos en un momento estaba a punto de estallar.**

**Hermione lentamente comenzó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia tras; primero eran lentos y separados y poco a poco aumentaron velocidad. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Las sensaciones eran miles, se sentía estar en la gloria, era una cosa inexplicable.**

**Sin embargo Ron no quiso dejarle todo el trabajo a su amiga.**

**Y con una sonrisa malévola. Tomo a Hermione de la cintura y el mago se poso sobre ella y comenzó a ir de adelante hacia atrás, el movimiento de sus caderas fueron incrementando al igual que las sensaciones, los gemidos. Y como en todo o en casi todo (en el sentido figurado). Ron y Hermione sintieron el dolor al ser penetrada y perder su virginidad, gimió de dolor, al igual que Ron acababa de perder su virginidad al penetrar a Hermione, que el también sintió demasiado dolor, pero el dolor no tardo en desaparecer y sentir los miles de orgasmos que empezaban a descubrir.**

▬ **Ah! Ahhhh! – gemían y gemían de la excitación. Parecía haber un concurso de haber quien ganaba en gritar en que querían más y más.**

**Hasta que llego el momento en que llegaron al punto cúspide de la excitación. Al tener el mayor orgasmo, es decir, el clímax.**

**Ron quedo al igual que Hermione, agotado y algo sudoroso por la labor. El joven mago se recostó y Hermione se acurruco entre los brazos y el cuerpo desnudo de su amante.**

▬ **Te amo – susurro Hermione.**

▬ **Te amo – susurro Ron y beso la frente de su chica.**

**Y así quedaron profundamente dormidos. Agotados, pero totalmente satisfechos de su primera relación sexual, satisfechos de haber hecho el amor y haber entregado todo lo que deseban entregar, ese amor, pasión y deseo que poco a poco se convirtió en una pasión irresistible.**

**Tan inexpertos como Harry y Ginny, pero seguros que se amaban profundamente.**


	22. Inicio de una gran amistad

**22.- Inicio de una gran amistad "Año nuevo, Vida nueva, Amistad nueva"**

**A las 6:00am del siguiente día, Hermione se levanto, tomo su bata y se la puso. Pero cuando se levanto sintió algo pesado y que la tenia abrazada y recordó lo que habia pasado en la noche con Ron. Sonrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente rosadas nada más de pensarlo. Le dio un tierno beso en sus labios tibios y se dirigió al baño.**

**Hermione abrió las llaves y comenzó a llenarse de agua tibia y con aroma a fresa- Se quito la bata y se metió. Y se lleno de burbujas la tina cuando abrió otras llaves.**

**El dulce aroma penetro sus pulmones, la risa sensación del agua tibia correr por su cuerpo era lo que estaba sintiendo Hermione. Recargo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos.**

**Decidió relajarse profundamente, el sentir como flotaba en el agua, el sentir unas cuantas burbujas se tronaban y le dejaban una extraña, pero satisfactoria sensación y ese delicioso aroma.**

**Tan relajada estaba, que ni se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba maravillado. Se acercó lentamente, se metió al jacuzzi con Hermione.**

▬ **Hermione, te deseo… - susurró el chico suavemente a su oído y comenzó a besarla.**

▬ **Draco… - dijo Hermione asombrada por lo que estaba viendo – Te extraño…. – y comenzaron a besarse con pasión. **

**("jajajaja los engañe, perdón, lo se, un chiste muy malo de mi parte, es que no me podía quedar con las ganas de que Draco se quedara con Hermione, pero oigan, así es la vida, a veces se tiene y otras no… lo siento, ya me reí un rato por la broma, ahora si sigo con lo verdadero…")**

**Estuvo así Hermione relajada, hasta que Ron llego con ella.**

▬ **Buenos días! – susurro Ron – Por que me abandonaste?**

▬ **Ron! – se exalto la castaña – Hola! – sonrió tímida.**

▬ **Hola! – le sonrió Ron y se metió con ella al agua - Te molesta que me haya metido?**

▬ **No – dijo de inmediato la castaña – Solo… so-lo que es raro todo esto…. y me pones nerviosa…**

▬ **Pues ya no será nunca más raro, pero ojala que sigamos con esta emoción y nervios que nos dan cuando estamos juntos y saber que seguimos amándonos como desde un principio – y la comenzó a besar.**

**Se perdieron en un profundo beso.**

▬ **Como les iremos a dar la noticia? – dijo de pronto Ron sonriente.**

▬ **Noticia? – dijo Hermione incrédula.**

▬ **Sì, de que somos novios – se emociono el rubio.**

▬ **Tu y yo, Ronald, no somos novios – dijo indignada la castaña.**

▬ **Pero…Herms… - dijo Ron sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír – Yo pensé que después de esto andaríamos y yo…**

▬ **Ron – lo cayó de pronto – Lo mismo pensé, pero no voy a ser tu novia….**

▬ **Que? – casi muere Ron.**

▬ **Hasta que me pidas que lo sea – continuo Hermione sonriendo y según ella indignada.**

▬ **Leona, pensé que me habías utilizado en la cama – dijo Ron pícaro.**

▬ **Ni que fueras tan bueno, es mas no lo eres – dijo con voz arrogante Hermione (claro algo tenia que aprender de Malfoy) y después estallo en carcajadas por la cara que puso Ron.**

▬ **Ah,no? – dijo Ron y empezó a besarla y acariciarla por debajo del agua.**

▬ **No – lo interrumpió la castaña.**

▬ **No, que? **

▬ **No voy a hacerlo, si no me lo pides – dijo indignada la castaña, pero le daba risa.**

▬ **Bien, no te enojes – dijo Ron emocionado – Tenia muchas ganas de decírtelo desde hace mucho tiempo….**

▬ **Pues no se vio, ya vez que te gano otro – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo, lo hacia para hacer enojar a Ron.**

**Ron solo la miro fijamente y atino a decir:**

▬ **Ja, ja, que simpática eres Granger – ironizo el pelirrojo, pero después a ambos les dio risa.**

**Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja y Ron la tomo de las manos.**

▬ **Hermione, quieres…. Quieres ser mi novia? – dijo nervioso Ron.**

**Hermione comenzó a reírse.**

▬ **Y ahora, que? – se extraño Ron por el comportamiento de Hermione.**

▬ **Hay, Ron, de verdad eres bien chistoso – dijo Hermione riéndose – Te pones nervioso pedirme que sea tu novia y en la cama ni siquiera titubeas.**

**Ron se puso rojo como tomate.**

▬ **Y? – inquirió después.**

▬ **Mmmm… no lo se…**

**Ron la miro preocupado.**

▬ **Si, claro que si acepto ser tu novia Ronald Weasley…**

▬ **Y mi amante? – apresuro a decir Ron con lujuria.**

▬ **Ron! – se exalto la castaña y lo empujo del pecho.**

**Y se empezaron a besar con ternura, luego con pasión. Las manos de Ron no se veían, ya que las tenía por debajo del agua.**

**Increíblemente comenzaron a hacer el amor de nuevo. Ron mas que nada estaba ansioso por sentir a la castaña, por hacerla nuevamente suya y sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Con trabajo se acomodaron en ese pequeño lugar e incomodo, pero lograron hacer el amor de nuevo, junto con ello una nueva sensación.**

**Después de que lo hubiesen echo, juguetearon un rato dentro del agua, bromearon, se relajaron. A continuación ambos se metieron a duchar a la misma regadera. Ayudándose a lavar su cuerpo.**

**Simplemente querían experimentar miles de cosas juntos, a pesar de que estarían por siempre juntos y teniendo el tiempo que ellos quisieran, pero simplemente querían explotarlo…como por ejemplo el que ya compartieron la cama, el jacuzzi, la regadera, compartieron sus cuerpos. Y cosas que ya habían compartido, pero no como novios… el desayuno, a su amigo, el tren, las clases… pero antes que nada seguirían siendo muy los mejores amigos… (Obviamente para poder seguir llevando la misma relación tan padre que tenían ahora siendo como novios, seguir siendo como antes).**

**Todo iba a ser un inicio para todos.**

**Se vistieron y ambos fueron a la enfermería. Ron se despidió de Hermione antes de que la enfermera llegara y los viera.**

**Paso como una hora y Pomfrey llego con unas ojeras enormes.**

▬ **Buen día Srita. Granger – saludo con un bostezo.**

▬ **Buen día Madame Pomfrey – saludo sonriente.**

▬ **Que tal la noche? – continuo la enfermera.**

▬ **La mejor – sonrió soñadora Hermione y suspiro.**

▬ **Y a que se debió? – inquiero extrañada Madame y discretamente busco a alguien.**

▬ **Ya sabe, sin ruido alguno y el baño que tome en la noche y con la poción que me dejo para descansar - dijo Hermione tratando de sonar convincente, pero estaba tan feliz que casi no lo logro.**

▬ **Veo que se ducho de nuevo – dijo Pomfrey algo extrañada, algo decía que alguien estuvo allí.**

▬ **Si, hoy me dan de alta y mis amigos dijeron que pasarían por mi para bajar a desayunar – dijo Hermione – Y fue el mejor baño que tuve… - susurro Hermione.**

▬ **Perdón? – dijo Pomfrey ya que no alcanzo a oír lo ultimo.**

▬ **Nada…**

**Las horas pasaron y a Hermione le llego un mensaje de sus amigos diciéndole que la esperaban a la entrada del comedor.**

▬ **Pensamos que nunca llegarías – dijo Harry sonriente y abrazo a Hermione.**

▬ **Hola, Hermy! – dijo Ginny.**

▬ **Hola, chicos! – contesto ella feliz.**

▬ **Por que tardaste tanto? – dijo Harry.**

▬ **Es que estoy cansada y camine mucho – dijo Hermione – Y no tenia ganas de levantarme, estaba muy a gusto…**

▬ **Pues que hiciste anoche Hermione, parece que no hubieses dormido, si te hubieses duchado en la mañana no estarías cansada – dijo Ron con todo el cinismo que pudo y muy pícaro.**

▬ **Eso a ti no te importa Weasley – ironizo Hermione.**

**Ginny pego un grito de emoción.**

▬ **Que? – dijeron ambos magos. Hermione solo se puso roja, ya sabia que Ginny sospechaba algo.**

▬ **Ustedes dos – los señalo emocionada a su hermano y Hermione – Si, ustedes, bueno ya saben... pero…. Hermione en la enfermería? – dijo sorprendida – Que bárbaros!**

▬ **Que? No entiendo nada dijo Harry incrédulo.**

▬ **Mi hermoso bebe – le explico Ginny a Harry como si fuera un niño – Pues veras si relacionas esto, no estas tan…bueno ya sabes...tan...inepto **

– **y se rió – Hermione/enfermería; Ron/regresa con ella; Madame Pomfrey/reunión escolar; Hermione sola/Ron aprovecha la ocasión…10 camas a su disposición, que crees que paso?**

▬ **Ginevra, quien diablos te dio permiso de dar santo y seña de lo que hago? – se puso rojo a mas no poder su hermano, es mas casi morado.**

▬ **Ah, ya entiendo – dijo Harry sonriente como si la cosa fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Ah! Por eso no llegaste anoche y yo que pensé que te habías quedado a velar sus sueños, cochinon y después cuando te veo ya venias bañado, que hicieron par de cochinotes? – dijo Harry sonriente.**

**Ron y Hermione estaban colorados.**

▬ **Y ya somos novios – por fin dijo Hermione.**

▬ **Ah! – Grito emocionada Gin y brinco hacia Ron y lo beso en la mejilla – Hasta que haces algo útil – después se acerco a Hermione – Felicidades Herms…**

▬ **Gracias…**

▬ **Bien, esto amerita un buen desayuno y… una carrera, que les parece? – dijo Harry.**

▬ **Perfecto – dijo Hermione - Hermano a ganar!**

▬ **Por que? – dijo desilusionado Ron – Y yo?**

▬ **Por que mi niño es más rápido – se burlo Hermione.**

**Ron le saco la lengua.**

**Harry cargó en su espalda a Hermione y Ron a Ginny. Se colocaron ambas parejas en la entrada al Gran Comedor.**

▬ **A las tres… - dijo Harry – gry-ffin- dor**

**Iban a correr, pero no lo hicieron, solo les dio risa. Casi todo el comedor los veía, pero ellos ni sus luces, estaban muy ocupados en los suyo.**

▬ **A las tres – dijo Ron – Hog-war-ts**

**Dieron un paso y se regresaron.**

▬ **No seas idiota Ronald – lo regaño su hermana.**

**Y en lo que ellos alegaban, Hermione grito:**

▬ **1,2,3…**

**Y que salen corriendo. Y como a los 4 pasos Ron y Gin los siguieron.**

**Iban muertos de la risa. Harry casi se tropieza y Hermione grito del susto. Gin se escuchaba que gritaba a Ron "Vamos mula Weasley, no seas tortuga":**

▬ **Corre Harry Corre – animaba Hermione llorando de la risa.**

▬ **Sonaste como a la película muggle – dijo Harry todo agitado – ¡Correo Lola Corre!**

**Y los dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ya se imaginaban la combinación correr, reír a mas no poder, platicar, casi no avanzaban, pero llevaban la delantera.**

▬ **Corre Weasley – gritaba Ginny – Eres lento, pero eso Hermione no te quiso, ni quiero imaginarme si eres lento en la cama, pero si lo eres, pobre de ella – empezó a llorar de la risa Ginny, se partía de la risa.**

▬ **Ginny como puedes hablar así de mi y de esas cosa, por dios, eres una niña – dijo indignado Ron. Pero lo que no veía o no quería ver es que su hermanita, ya no era su "hermanita", estaba creciendo…**

▬ **Ron, como si no tuviera edad para hacerlo – Arre mula Arre!**

▬ **No, no la tienes – se quejo Ron – Y ni que Harry lo fuera tan bueno, a decir verdad es un crimen pensarlo…. – se burlo Ron.**

▬ **Ron, créeme, de verdad – dijo con voz lujuriosa su hermana – Es buenísimo…oh…si…**

▬ **Cállate, no me interesa saberlo… - dijo asustado Ron.**

▬ **Tu me lo preguntaste – se rió su hermana.**

**Las parejas iban a la par.**

▬ **Serán aplastados Potter y tu igual Granger – dijo casi sin aire Ron.**

▬ **Olvídalo pelirrojo, tu morirás como cucaracha aplastada con Ray Mata Bichos – dijo Hermione y ella, junto con Harry comenzaron a reírse como locos.**

▬ **Que cosa mata que? – dijeron ambos hermanos Weasley incrédulos.**

**Cosa que causo mas gracia a Harry y Hermione.**

**Ron y Gin iban a todo lo que podían e incrédulos por lo que acababan de oír de sus parejas.**

**Y en cambio Harry y Hermione iban como perros jadeando. La castaña llorando de la risa y casi no podía respirar y Harry ya no podía mas, riéndose, corriendo y con el peso de su amiga, aunque no pesaba mucho, pero ya no podía mas.**

**Las parejas iban casi a la par. Ron y Gin un paso atrás de Harry y Hermione. Pero el menso de Harry se tropezó y fueron a parar al suelo. Draco iba pasando casi al frente de ellos, ya que los iba a saludar. Hermione fue a parar arriba de Draco, obvio que el rubio tan bien cayo al suelo y de igual manera Ron cayó encima de Harry y Gin arriba de todos.**

▬ **Hola! – dijo riéndose y sin aire por el golpe que se dio.**

▬ **Hola! – Saludo Hermione – Estas bien?**

▬ **Creo que si – continuo el rubio – Una bienvenida raro, pero bien…**

▬ **Me alegro – susurro la castaña y lo beso en la mejilla.**

**Se levantaron entre risas.**

**Hermione miro a Draco con ternura y luego lo abrazo con mucho amor.**

▬ **Ganamos! - dijo de pronto Harry.**

▬ **Mentira – dijo Ron.**

▬ **Llegamos igual – continuo Ginny.**

▬ **No es cierto, ganamos con mi querido Harry – dijo Hermione.**

▬ **Es verdad, ellos ganaron – interrumpió Draco – Y con un buen aterrizaje.**

**Y los 5 comenzaron a reírse. Se sentaron a desayunar. Tomaron su desayuno, platicaron, rieron, etc.**

▬ **No puedo creer que ya se haya terminado otro año mas – dijo de pronto Draco.**

▬ **Tienes razón, se paso rapidísimo – dijo Ginny.**

▬ **Y lleno de sorpresas – dijo Ron viendo a Draco.**

▬ **Lo se, pero creo que se convirtieron en muy buenas – continuo Hermione.**

▬ **En eso tienes toda la razón del mundo, quien lo iba a pensar – inquirió Draco – Que a Potter y Weasley los consideraría mis mejores amigos, que la Weasley seria mi amiga y que….Hermione fuera mi novia, mi primer amiga, mi amor y lo mejor de todos… mi mejor amiga….**

**Hermione sonrió y Draco le dio un beso en la cabeza, ya que se encontraba a su lado.**

▬ **Un año difícil, pero de los mejores – dijo Ginny.**

▬ **Brindemos por esta nueva amistad – inquirió Ron levantando su copa con jugo de calabaza.**

▬ **Por un año nuevo…**

▬ **Por una vida nueva…**

▬ **Por una nueva amistad…**

▬ **Salud!**

**Los días, semanas, meses seguían pasando.**

▬ **Draco! – grito Hermione cuando lo vio por el pasillo.**

▬ **Que te pasa, Granger, quieres que todo el mundo te escuche? - dijo sonriente Malfoy.**

▬ **Hola! Saludo ella – Oye, quiero decirte algo – dijo algo tímida la castaña.**

▬ **Claro, dime…. – le dio risa al rubio.**

▬ **Bueno, no se por donde empezar, y no se si estemos listos los dos para hablar sobre el tema – dijo cabizbaja la castaña.**

▬ **Hey! – Susurro Draco y le levanto la cabeza con ternura- Estamos preparados, de verdad…**

▬ **Ok – dijo la castaña – Hace tiempo que Ron me pido ser… su novia – sonrió la castaña.**

▬ **De verdad? – se sorprendió Draco – El comadreja se animo por fin? – sonrió con sinceridad Draco.**

▬ **Si –se rió Hermione.**

▬ **Felicidades chiquita! – y la abrazo - De verdad deseo que sean felices…**

▬ **Gracias… -susurro la castaña – Te quiero mucho…**

▬ **Yo también leona – continuo Draco – Y nada mas paso eso? – dijo pícaro Draco.**

**El mago ya se había echo la idea de que no estaría con ella, además se estaba dando la oportunidad de abrirle su corazón a otro persona…**

**Además se dio cuenta que la amaba tanto, pero se aferro demasiado a su amor, ya que por ella cambio, por ella conoció el verdadero amor y lo mas importante de la amistad.**

▬ **Draco Malfoy! – se exalto la bruja, pero luego le dio risa – Pues…no te importa…**

▬ **Claro que me importa, soy tu mejor amigo – dijo Draco.**

**Hermione solo levanto la ceja.**

▬ **Literalmente – corrigió el mago riéndose – Ron es tu novio, Harry es como tu hermano y ni modo de platicarle con punto y coma lo que haces o quieres hacer…**

▬ **Tengo a Ginny y ella es de confianza – continuó Hermione riéndose.**

▬ **Y yo donde quedo? – se quejo Draco.**

▬ **Tu lo que quieres es saber lo que paso – dijo Hermione.**

▬ **Bien, si quiero saber, y aclaro que no es por morbo ni nada – inquiero el rubio – Además, yo quiero platicarte algo…**

**Hermione le comenzó a platicar todo, pero omitiendo detallitos.**

▬ **Wow! – fue lo único que dijo Draco.**

▬ **Lo mismo dije, créeme –sonrió maliciosa Hermione.**

**Y ambos comenzaron a reír.**

▬ **Ahora, tu dime que es lo que te pasa Dragón – dijo Hermione.**

▬ **No lo se bien, pero creo… que empiezo a sentir… - se cayo, agarro aire y continuo – Creo que siento algo por… Pansy.**

▬ **Draco – susurro Hermione, ya que Draco agacho su mirada.**

▬ **Lo se, tiene novio y… no lo se, siempre se me hizo guapa y todo, pero de un tiempo para acá… todo cambio entre nosotros, platicamos de todo, es muy distinto…**

▬ **Eso es genial! – dijo Hermione, lo veía con ternura.**

▬ **Lo se – sonrió Draco – Y además últimamente esta muy rara…**

▬ **Mmmm….eso es rao, lo que puedes hacer es hablar con ella y ver que es lo que tiene…**

▬ **Tienes razón – dijo Draco y suspiro.**

▬ **Yo siempre – dijo Hermione.**

**Al paso del día.**

▬ **Pansy – dijo Malfoy – Que es lo que tienes?**

▬ **Nada – dijo con su mirada fija al fuego.**

▬ **Yo se que tienes algo y no me mientas – y la tomo de sus manos.**

▬ **De verdad no tengo nada - dijo seria, pero no tardo ni un segundo en romper en llanto.**

▬ **Tranquila – susurro Draco y la abrazo – Desahógate…no te preocupes….**

**Después de que se hubiese tranquilizado, la morena miro fijamente a los ojos grises del rubio.**

▬ **Que paso? – susurro Draco.**

▬ **Nada grave – dijo Pansy – Hace un par de semanas termine con Oliver, pero quedamos bien y todo, solo que lo extraño mucho y me sentía muy sola, ya que te habías echo muy amigo de los Gryffindor y te la pasabas mucho tiempo lejos y luego últimamente me la paso muy bien contigo, no lo se, solo que me dio un poco de sentimiento… - platico Pansy en voz baja.**

▬ **Siento mucho lo que paso con Wood – dijo Draco, pero muy en el fondo sonrió de oreja a oreja – Y siento mucho que te haya abandonado tanto por Hermione – se disculpo Draco.**

▬ **No te preocupes – continuo la chica de ojos azules – Lo importante es lo que hayamos platicado y entendido, no?**

▬ **Claro…**

**Y se sonrieron tiernamente.**

**Mientras tanto en el Lago.**

▬ **Harry, eres un inepto – se burlo Ginny.**

▬ **Ah! – dijo triste Harry – Por que dices eso?**

▬ **Por que es la verdad? – ironizo la pelirroja muerta de la risa.**

▬ **Hay, yo también te quiero, he? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo.**

**Ambos estaban acostados en el jardín cerca del Lago. Era lógico que estaban bromeándose entre ellos.**

▬ **Otro año más… - suspiro Harry.**

▬ **Así es – continuo Ginny viendo al cielo – Y que por cierto, se rumora por allí que vamos a cumplir un año…**

▬ **Si, que horror – dijo como si nada Harry.**

▬ **Hey!**

**Y empezaron a jugar inocentemente.**

**En otro lado dentro del castillo.**

▬ **Hermione – dijo asustado Ron, como si acabaran de matar a alguien.**

▬ **Que? – dijo preocupada la castaña, estaban sentados en la Sala Común junto a fuego.**

▬ **Tengo hambre – se quedo Ron agarrándose la barriga y poniendo cara de perro hambriento.**

▬ **Ronald Weasley! – Se exalto la castaña molesta – Pareces perro callejero, como si nunca te dieran de comer…**

▬ **Perro? Yo? – se sobresalto – Pues como no quieres que me de hambre, si tu lo único me das de comer son besos – dijo pícaro Ron.**

▬ **Ja, como si fuera mi obligación darte de comer, ese es tu problema – lo regaño la castaña.**

▬ **Claro que lo es – se ofendió el mago – Eres mi NOVIA!**

▬ **EXACTO, tu lo has dicho – continuo la castaña – Tu NOVIA, mas no tu ESPOSA y mucho menos tu SIRVIENTA!**

▬ **Vamos leona – se acerco muy coqueto – Algún día serás mi mujer…**

▬ **Según quien, pendón? – se burlo la castaña viéndolo fijamente.**

▬ **Que te parece si nos casamos? – dijo de pronto Ron muy pícaro – Así puedo tener cuando quiera, además nada lo impide… o si?**

▬ **No, yo creo que no – dijo con sarcasmos la castaña – Veamos…**

**1ro Tenemos 17 años Ron,**

**2do Todavía nos falta por terminar el colegio,**

**3ro Tenemos que hacer una carrera,**

**4to No nada mas te casas y ya, las cosas no son así Ron…,**

**5to Tenemos una vida por delante y cuando uno se casa joven, no se ven las consecuencias y además mas tardas en casarte que en lo que ya estas teniendo tu primer bebe y eso es una responsabilidad muy grande, y además….**

**Pero Hermione fue interrumpida por los labios del pelirrojo.**

**Los días siguieron pasando y llego el más esperado de todos, el día ultimo que daba fin al curso escolar.**

**En el tren de regreso a Londres.**

▬ **Donde van a pasar las vacaciones? – pregunto Draco en uno de los compartimientos del tren.**

▬ **En mi casa – dijo Ron.**

▬ **Y yo me voy a la Madriguera a mediados de Agosto – continuo Harry haciendo una jugada con el ajedrez mágico.**

▬ **Y tu Hermione?**

▬ **No lo se, con mis padres – dijo Hermione sin darle importancia al tema, ya que como siempre, iba leyendo un libro.**

▬ **Que? – se exalto Ron – No vas a ir con nosotros? – dijo indignada la castaña-**

▬ **Por dios Granger – se enojo Ron – Tu sabes que no debemos invitarte, solo llegas y ya; asi le hace Harry, se va de arrimado a la casa…**

▬ **Yo? – de pronto dijo Harry – Que te pasa grandísimo tarado, tu siempre me invitas, yo no llego de arrimado y ya…**

▬ **Lo se, pero ya vez como es Hermione, es bien sentida – susurro Ron a Harry.**

▬ **Hey! Te escuche Weasley – dijo Hermione sin despegar un ojo del libro.**

▬ **Entonces? – dijo de nuevo Draco. Le causaba mucha gracia el como se llevaban Hermione y Ron, eran muy chistoso.**

▬ **Me voy a mediados de Agosto con Harry y la familia de Ron – y sonrió la castaña.**

▬ **Y tu? – pregunto Harry a Draco.**

▬ **Me iré a la mansión con mi madre y tal vez visite a Pansy en las vacaciones – y sonrió malévolo.**

▬ **Draco – dijo Hermione y lo miro tiernamente – Prométeme que nos mantendremos en contacto…**

▬ **Es un echo dragona – susurro Draco.**

▬ **DRAGONA? – dijeron sin entender Harry y Ron.**

▬ **Cosas entre Hermione y yo – dijo Draco y comenzaron a reírse, ya que ni ellos sabían por que, solo lo dijo y ya.**

**Era como cuando ellos le decían: Leona, chiquita, mi amor, etc. O cuando ella les decía: Leones, chiquitos. O cuando ella le decía al rubio: Víbora, Drakin, Dragón, mi vida. A él se le hizo fácil decirle de cariño: Dragona.**

**Ya bajo el tren.**

**Todos se estaban despidiendo con todos, besos y abrazos. Diciéndose entre ellos:**

▬ **Te voy a extrañar…**

▬ **No olvides mandarme una lechuza…**

▬ **Que tengas buenas vacaciones…**

▬ **Nos vemos el próximo año…**

▬ **Los quiero mucho…**

▬ **Te cuidas…**

▬ **Adiós…**

**Las vacaciones estaban yendo de maravilla.**

**Hermione llego a su vida muggle, se la paso de maravilla con sus papas, les contó muchas de sus anécdotas. Descansó y se relajo mucho. Solo le tocaba esperar que llegara el día que se iría con la familia Weasley y pasar sus últimos días de vacaciones en la madriguera y de allí a Hogwarts.**

**Harry llego con su familia muggle, no fueron las peores vacaciones, solo las trataba de ignorar lo que mas podía y sin ningún problema. De hecho sus días en Privet Drive no fueron tan odiosos. Se mantenía comunicado con su mundo, con lo mágico y ese medio eran sus amigos. Y al igual que su amiga, estaba ansioso por que llegara el día en el que tendría que irse a la Madriguera y allí partir al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Draco se encontraba en la mansión Malfoy con su madre, le había platicado la relación que tuvo con Hermione, el como se dieron las cosas, y el como fue que él termino siendo un gran amigo de Harry Potter "cara rajada", de Ron Weasley "comadreja" y de Hermione Granger "la sangre sucia", sus ahora mejores amigos. Platicaron sobre su padre. Draco estaba teniendo muy buenas vacaciones. Y como le había prometido a Hermione, se mantenían en contacto y con lujo de detalles se contaban las cosas. Y con Pansy las cosas estaba mucho mejor, y al igual que Harry, Ron y Hermione, él también esperaban con ansia regreso a Hogwarts.**

**Ron como siempre estaba feliz de que llegaran las vacaciones. Todo iba a la perfección, estaba relajado. Esperaba emocionado el día en que llegarían Harry y Hermione a la madriguera. Y ese día se encontraba muy cerca. Tendría a su lado a su leona, por cierto el pelirrojo les había platicado a sus papas que Hermione era su novia, y hasta la señora Weasley lloro de la emoción. Estaba listo para comenzar otro año más en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts. **

**Ron, Hermione y Harry se la pasaron de maravilla en la Madriguera.**

**Otro 1º de Septiembre mas llego y el anden 9 ¾ estaba repleto de magos y brujas adolescentes acompañados de sus padres y hermanos.**

**Harry y Ron bajaron del tren y salieron del anden para esperar afuera a Hermione, se estaba despidiendo de sus padres.**

▬ **Cara rajada, comadreja – dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas.**

▬ **Hurón! – dijeron Ron y Harry con voz fría.**

▬ **Que gusto verlos – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.**

▬ **Si, ya lo imaginábamos, era muy "bueno" para ser verdad – dijo Harry viéndolo fijamente.**

▬ **Lo mismo dije, pero que le vamos a hacer, soy un Malfoy – dijo Draco con arrogancia, siempre con su porte imponente.**

▬ **Claro, sigues siendo la misma basura del siempre – dijo Ron con asco.**

▬ **Draco – susurro una joven que acompañaba al rubio – Que es lo que pasa? No entiendo nada…**

▬ **No es necesario que lo hagas – dijo con voz fría el rubio y se acerco a los Gryffindor.**

▬ **Muy malo víbora, he? – se burlo Ron.**

▬ **No nos digas eso, hurón – siguió burlándose Harry – En serio no necesitas a Hermione para que te salve de esta?**

**Se miraron profundamente y después de largos segundos. Draco estrecho la mano amistosamente con Harry para luego darse un abrazo caluroso, como saludo y bienvenida, de igual manera hizo con Ron que saludo gustoso.**

▬ **Se paso el tiempo volando – dijo Harry sonriente.**

▬ **Y anhelando este día – suspiro Draco.**

▬ **Y Parkinson es tu novia? – dijo Ron viendo a la bruja que estaba al lado de Malfoy.**

▬ **Pansy – dijo la bruja y le sonrió.**

▬ **Pansy – dijo Ron - Entonces?**

▬ **No – dijeron ambos.**

▬ **Entonces…**

▬ **Lo hemos platicado, pero solo quedamos en darnos un tiempecito más – explico ella sonriente.**

▬ **Pero estamos en eso…**

▬ **Osea que en menos de lo que canta un gallo, podrían ser novios? – dijo Harry.**

**Y Ron, Pansy y Draco lo miraron con cara de ¿¿¿Qué? El silencio incremento haciéndolo incomodo.**

▬ **En menos de que diga Quidditch – corrigió Harry, ya que no le entendieron ni pío.**

▬ **Ah! – dijeron al unísono los tres entendiendo el mensaje.**

▬ **Puede que pronto les demos la sorpresa – sonrío Pansy y tomo de la mano a Draco.**

▬ **Y por cierto, hablando de la tipa esa su amiga, donde esta? – dijo con sarcasmo Draco.**

▬ **Esta despidiéndose de mis suegros – dijo Ron – Estuviste enviándote lechuzas con mi NOVIA, no es cierto?**

▬ **Si – dijo como si nada Draco.**

▬ **Y que tanto se platicaban? – dijo algo celoso Ron.**

▬ **Cosas – dijo con voz fría Draco y su objetivo era hacerlo enojar, lo estaba poniendo a prueba.**

▬ **Cosas? – dijo Ron ligeramente molesto.**

▬ **Aja – le dio el avionazo el rubio con sarcasmo – Cosas… cosas que no te importan…**

**Se miraron fijamente y luego Malfoy soltó en carcajadas.**

▬ **Te odio maldito Malfoy – dijo Ron enojado hasta el punto en el que se puso rojo del coraje y pena.**

▬ **Eras presa fácil Weasley – se burlo Draco.**

▬ **Y tu un tipo nefasto – dijo Ron.**

▬ **Ustedes de plano nunca van a dejar de pelearse, cierto? – dijo sonriente Pansy.**

▬ **Es para no perder la costumbre… - dijo Draco muy sincero.**

▬ **Que se escribían? – dijo por ultima vez Ron un poco mas serio.**

▬ **Ron – dijo Draco desesperado por lo tonto que era y lo celoso- Sobre como estábamos, lo que hacia y dejaba de hacer contigo – se burlo el rubio y Ron se puso rojo rojo – Sobre lo que ha pasado conmigo y Pansy y cosas así…**

▬ **Ah!**

▬ **A la que voy a ahorcar a esa mujer cuando la vea si no llega en 10 segundos – gruño Draco – Tengo muchas ganas de verla, como la extraño, ha sido una excelente amiga, la mejor – susurró Draco y suspiro – Hermione…**

▬ **Draco! – grito Hermione como a 10 metros de distancia de sus amigos y corrió a donde estaban.**

**Draco al escuchar su nombre y la dueña de aquella voz, giro rapidísimo y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.**

**En cuanto llego con él, le brinco y se abrazo a su cuello. Draco la cargo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

▬ **Hermione – dijo emocionado el rubio y la puso en el suelo – Te extrañe muchísimo…**

▬ **Yo también – sonrió Hermione – Hola Pansy! Como estas? – dijo Hermione al ver a la chica a su lado.**

▬ **Hola Hermione, perfectamente - saludo esta cortantemente, ya que no acostumbraba a saludarlos como grandes amigos, pero muy pronto se acostumbraría y se harían grandes amigos todos.**

▬ **Draco – dijo Hermione viendo con ternura al rubio – Me alegro mucho por ti – nadie entendía nada por que se alegraba, pero ella y Malfoy se entendían perfectamente – De verdad…**

▬ **Gracias… - sonrió Malfoy.**

▬ **Te extrañe mucho, Draco – susurro Hermione lo abrazo con mucha ternura, cariño y amor.**

▬ **Yo también Hermione – susurro con ternura el rubio – Muchísimo…**

**Y otro año mas dio comienzo en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y de dos en dos fueron traspasando nuevamente el anden 9 ¾ y tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría al Castillo: primero Harry y Ginny pasaron, dando paso a Hermione y Ron; y por ultimo dando paso a lo que en un par de semanas se convertiría en pareja, Draco y Pansy, los nuevos amigos del trío mágico.**

**FIN**


	23. ¡Agradecimientos!

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

_**VOCIFERADOR:**_

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que estuvieron leyendo mi historia, a los que me soportaron con mis ridiculeces y demas. Les agradezco a las personas que me dejaron por lo menos un review: **

** Marce  
****LunaPotter1  
gaby weasley  
jasire potter  
D.N. Angel girl  
Alquimista  
IrethIceLady  
manilacute  
karlia  
Malfoy-Jacky  
****InuHa Lima  
Kris Hart  
Sarah-Keyko **

**Y agradecimientos especiales por estar apoyándome con la historia, por su apoyo y buena vibra, las quiero mil, grax por todo, espero que les haya gustado el final. Aunque ya se de una persona que no, jajja, Alex, sorry… pero dime, que tal….**

** Ophelia Dakker  
****Cervatilla  
AlexiaRiddle **

**El agradecimiento mas esperado, ja, a la persona que siempre me estuvo apoyando desde un principio a fin, gracias te quiero mucho….**

** BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado el final de la historia. Tal vez a muchos no les gusto o no lo se, pero creo que yo quede satisfecha con mi trabajo, jajja, es enserio...Me siento feliz por haber terminado ya mi primer historia ( y gracias a J.K. Rowling por esa gran historia de Harry Potter, ahhh y gracias a ella pude divertirme a mi y a mas personas con sus personajes).**


End file.
